


【好兆頭/上司組】上司們的五十道陰影 : 起初

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 上司們的五十道陰影 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Priest Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 與別西卜的一夜激情後，加百列確信自己愛上了地獄王子。现在，他决心找出求愛的一百種方式，並向對方證明他的愛是無比真實。（提示：別西卜喜歡的求愛方式很……特別。）
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 上司們的五十道陰影 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545118
Comments: 34
Kudos: 64





	1. 天使長和地獄王子走進生日派對

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Shades of Bureaucracy: Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451902) by [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl). 

> 作者註 :  
開始囉，讀者們。想寫垃圾上司組好一段時間惹，然後有個絕妙的點子擊中了我。請繫好安全带，讀者們，這會是個充滿色情與不可言喻癖好的旅程。
> 
> 譯者註:  
第一次翻譯就挑了三部曲大長篇，光第一章中文就有一萬字，肯定是來自地獄的誘惑(x

“能告訴我現在是怎麼回事嗎，年輕人？” 加百列問，如往常般保持那雄赳赳氣昂昂，無比正直抬頭挺胸的站姿。一群奇怪的組合聚集在塔德菲尔德一座整潔的英式小花園裡。一對天使，一對惡魔，至少一個女巫和幾個人類青少年。

“今天是我的生日。” 亞當·楊坦率地說，就像這該是一件大家都知曉的事那樣。

“那又怎樣嗡？” 別西卜打斷道。 “關我們什麼事？”

“我不知道怎麼邀請你們，所以乾脆直接把所有人傳送過來了。”

“看在天堂的份上，這是怎麼辦到的？” 加百列問道。

克羅里和亞兹拉斐爾看上去也很驚訝，但與突然出現在塔德菲爾德的地獄王子和天使長相比，實在不算什麼。“原先預定好的歌劇都泡湯了，” 克羅里對亞兹拉斐爾喃喃道。“對不起，天使，我知道你很期待_Die Fliedermaus*_的。”

*Die Fliedermaus : 《蝙蝠》（德語：Die Fledermaus）為奧地利作曲家小約翰·史特勞斯所譜曲的輕歌劇。

“哦，沒關係，親愛的。” 亞兹拉斐爾對克羅里露出燦爛的笑容 “你才是那個喜歡有趣歌劇的。” 他轉过身對亞當暖暖地笑著。“我**真心**喜歡參加生日派對。”

“不知道耶，”亞當回答時，天使長正僵硬地站在地獄王子旁。他給了加百列一個隨意的聳肩。

“區區人類孩童怎能召唤吾等嗡？我還有一堆正事要做。” 草坪修剪整齊，散發出青翠的樣貌，上頭凌亂擺著遊樂器材和彩紙碎屑。樹上還掛有寫著“ 亞當生日快樂！”的旗子。在這被祝福的，陽光普照的日子，別西卜看起来相當生氣且不愉快。

“我們是不是該擔心有多少成人被邀請参加一個十二歲小孩的生日派對？” 楊先生叼著菸斗，向他的妻子喃喃自語。

“我認為還不錯啊，親愛的。楊太太謹慎的笑著。“儘管我不確定為何那對情侶似乎和亞當有點爭執……哦！砂锅！差點忘了還在煮東西。” 楊太太連忙回到房內。

楊先生不知道該如何與花園那頭的奇怪组合們打交道。他們穿着現代服飾，看起来像時髦的倫敦人。取而代之的，他决定去找過去一年以來都和那位奇怪而自信的美國女人一起住在茉莉花小屋的年輕男子。他有一種令人熟悉且放鬆的神經質氣息，就像英國人_該有的_那樣。一個更安全的領域。也许他會與他進行關於整理草坪或汽車维修的談話。

“我們没有带禮物，” 亞兹拉斐爾向克羅里埋怨。“哦，真希望我們有更多時間準備。當初就該留下地址的……”

“我們幾乎不認識這孩子。”克羅里辯駁。

“但咱們一起拯救了世界呢！” 亞兹拉斐爾繼續堅持。 “也許……也許我該為派對做點什麼。一些娛樂。就像……” 他突然興奮起來。

“不要魔術表演。請_不要_給我在這裡表演魔術。亞兹拉斐爾，你知道上次的狀況有多慘烈……”

為時已晚。亞兹拉斐爾已轉身，變出了一件荒謬的老式魔術戲服，和那叢歪七扭八，可怕茂密的鬍子。 “瞧啊！”

克羅里哀號著，將臉深深埋入掌中。 “不準把我拖下水。”

“我需要一個助手！” 亞兹拉斐爾顯然已表演魂上身。

“不。我不會參與這樁蠢事。”

“魔幻華麗的費爾先生和他美麗的助手安東尼即將出演！” 他向他的愛人隆重宣布。克羅里驚覺，他原先舒適的西裝已經被變成一套款式超古老以至於N年後又開始流行起來的黑色連身裙，

“哦，不是吧！”克羅里不滿的抗議。

“快來幫我開場啊！”亞兹拉斐爾興奮的嘶聲。

同時間，地獄王子滿懷惡意的嗡嗡作響。“我死都不會參與這愚蠢的人類活動嗡。”

“我邀请了你的朋友，”亞當對加百列點了點頭。

加百列和别西卜交换了懷疑的表情。加百列尖锐地看向别西卜，“她不是我朋友。”

别西卜嘲笑加百列。

“明明就是。我知道的。你們兩個就是朋友。”亞當充滿信心的說。

“年輕人，”加百列禮貌地說道，“這只是你的臆斷。那邊那位可是，”他偷偷瞥了一眼，壓著嗓子說_，__“__地狱王子本人吶。_” 

“有什麼關係嗎？” 亞當對加百列抬了抬眉毛。“他們分屬天使和恶魔陣營，可也還是非常好的朋友。” 他指著正在组建一個奇蹟般出现小舞台-儘管有些破爛-的亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里。克羅里壓低音量，悄聲詛咒著，很快便被亞兹拉斐爾的愉快哼唱淹没。

加百列和别西卜的表情被相同的蔑視扭曲，謹慎觀察所有可能暗示。他們仍對末日降臨失敗後的審判感到**憂心**，而這一點也不誇大其辭。

“他們是怪胎嗡，”別西卜嘶嘶地說。

加百列點點頭，略顯不安的打著圓場。“至少就這點上，我們可以達成共識。”他给了别西卜一個尴尬的笑容，地獄王子回以鬼臉。

“很高興在去年生日那天遇到你們，我認為能再次相聚一定會很意思。我們會提供蛋糕、蘇打水和一些遊戲以及……費爾先生正在做…鬼知道啥玩意。” 亞當的目光徘徊在那位歡欣鼓舞的魔術師上，好奇心吸引着他朝那方向走去，嘗試找出那位到底在做啥。

加百列皺眉。“我没想到會被召喚來慶祝一年一度的末日失敗大團聚。”

“這糟透了嗡。” 別西卜咆哮著。

“但中途離開一個十二歲孩子的生日派對似乎很不禮貌。” 加百列想像了那場景並為之感到畏缩。

“你要留下？” 別西卜哼了一聲。“隨便你們，我要閃人了。” 惡魔專注感受著腳下來自地獄的引力，企圖使地球在她的指挥下隆隆開裂。但什麼也没發生。別西卜的臉皺了起來，她更加集中精神。似乎連結已被斷開。那裡有的只是…虛無。她睜大了眼，用力朝那保養良好的草坪跺腳。還是什麼都没有。

“改變主意了？” 加百列天真地問。

別西卜的臉因憤怒而脹紅，她瞪着天使。“我的能力不起作用。那小混帳搞的鬼！企圖把我們留下嗡！這他媽到底-”

“注意言詞！” 加百利噓聲，他環顧四周。 ”這可是有孩子在場。還有我。本人受不了那種粗鄙的言詞。” 他將雙臂交叉，環住那寬廣的胸膛，避免視線接觸並驕傲地抬起下巴。“粗鄙之語會讓我起疹子。”

“真可悲，” 別西卜喃喃地說，雙手握緊拳頭。她仍不死心，試著再踏了幾次草坪，依舊毫無聲息，只得怒氣沖沖的抱著雙臂。兩個古老的非人形體就這麼被困在一個十二歲孩子的生日派對上生悶氣。

“費爾先生即將進行一場魔術秀！” 亞當宣布著。

楊先生看向那邊。“啊。” 這就是為什么那群人出現在這。” 他若有所思地摸着鬍子。“迪德莉雇用了他們？一定是的。”

安娜絲瑪從和小辣椒的交談中抬起頭，好奇地揚起眉毛。“一場魔術秀？應該會不錯吧……”

“這會是真正的魔法嗎？” 溫斯利戴爾問道，喬了喬眼鏡。

布萊恩顫抖著。“還記得亞當如何將那男人與另一個女人分開嗎？光是想想就令人害怕。”

“但那件事是亞當做的，而不是那個人？”

“可不是亞當讓那男人進入女人裡面的。” 布萊恩警戒地看著天使。

亞兹拉斐爾完成了他的場景布置，並在桌布底下進行了一些最後調整，以完善所有機關。“好了。來介紹我出場吧克羅里。”他低聲說。

_“__不。__” _克羅里從他的眼鏡後面瞪着亞兹拉斐爾。

“拜托嘛，吾愛？” 天使乞求著。

克羅里沉默了好一陣。亞兹拉斐爾正朝他眨著那雙甜美的、情意綿綿的眼，再加上又大又滿是期望的微笑，克羅里知道自己已徹底淪陷。“好吧，這是為你做的，最好記住這點，天使。”他假裝發著牢騷。 

霎那間，亞兹拉斐爾簡直比太陽還耀眼。

克羅里穿着黑色高跟鞋踩上小舞台，踏著不雅的步伐，與他漂亮的衣服相違和，以不耐煩的語氣說道：“來自遙遠的倫敦-”

“魔幻、奇妙且雍容大度的”， 亞兹拉斐爾悄聲提示。

克羅里给了對方一個不爽的”拜託”表情，幾乎要垮下身子。亞兹拉斐爾只是熱切地點著頭。“這位…” 就像光說出口就會讓克羅里感到疼痛似的。 “魔幻…奇妙且…雍容大度的，”，每說一個字看起來都讓他更接近死亡，“費爾先生！” 他張開雙臂，從中央舞台拖着步伐退場。

當亞兹拉斐爾終於登場時，底下觀眾反應相當熱烈。楊先生、紐特和安娜絲瑪都加入了。加百列純粹是出於禮貌在鼓掌，甚至連別西卜也給了些有氣無力的掌聲。

在第一個“把戲”之後，別西卜呻吟著。 “我需要喝一杯。” 她彈指一響，敲敲手腕，精美的馬提尼酒杯中便生成了令人震驚的粉红色飲料。

加百列從眼角斜看著這一切。“那是……酒嗎？” 他帶著困惑的表情指著那杯飲料。

“是的嗡。” 別西卜朝天使長眨眨眼。

“妳不能在孩子們派對上喝酒！這裡可是…充滿了兒童！” 加百利嘶聲道。

“所以你要阻止我嗎？” 別西卜挑釁著。

“我-我是該阻止。” 加百列挺起胸膛。

“諒你也不敢。”

加百列瞥了一眼派對上的人們。看起來大家都因為表演而呆住。似乎没有人注意到那愤怒的小惡魔正在喝雞尾酒。

別西卜喝酒時仍牢牢地盯著加百列。她帶著討人厭的竊笑問道：“來一杯嗎？可以使一切變得更容易令人忍受。”

“我不能。” 加百列看起來幾乎因為這樣的汙衊而有些受傷。

“你當然可以。” 別西卜朝加百列傾斜著杯子。 “試一試嘛。” 她笑著。表现出如此出色的誘惑，幾乎難以抗拒。

“我不以這般罪孽汙染身軀。” 加百列舉起雙手，嗤之以鼻。

“是在搞屁嗡，你明明在教堂裡喝過不少。”

“那是聖餐-基督的寶血。完全不同的兩回事。”

“一群偽君子嗡。既然我們都被困在這，就乾脆些，喝了那該死玩意吧。”

加百利緊張的看著那粉色飲料，就像它會爆炸一樣。

“喝。” 別西卜命令道，將玻璃杯推近加百列。

“好嘛，好嘛。喝就是。” 加百列不喜歡被威脅，而别西卜是對的。他們不知為何除了這兒哪也去不了。他小心地從惡魔手中拿走玻璃杯，皺著眉，渾身不安的模樣。他緩慢地將酒杯湊到唇邊，抿了一小口。天使長的眼睛睁倏忽瞪大。 “哦。”他又啜飲了更大一口。 “哦，這實際上蠻好喝的。”

“早說了吧嗡。” 別西卜在空著的手上又變出一杯大都會雞尾酒*。

*柯夢波丹（英語：cosmopolitan）又稱大都會雞尾酒，是一種以伏特加、白橙皮酒、蔓越莓汁，加入新鮮現擠萊姆汁或甜檸檬汁調成的雞尾酒。

“這真的是酒嗎？” 加百列問。

“這是_大都會雞尾酒_。”

“所以是哪種酒啊？” 加百列邊問，邊又喝了一口。

“嗡裡頭有伏特加。”

“啊。那就是來自俄羅斯囉。”

“不。美國人發明了這個嗡。”

“我蠻喜歡美國的。” 加百列微笑。

“我們傑作之一，美利堅合眾國。”

“你們的傑作？抱歉打斷一下，美國可是由清教徒建立的呢。”

“ ......是啊，屠殺不少美洲原住民的清教徒，”別西卜纠正。

加百列收緊了下巴。 “是這樣沒錯，但……那裡的信仰十分深厚。”

“罪孽也是如此。” 別西卜朝加百列舉杯。天使懷疑地笑了一下。猶豫幾秒後，他才終於也舉起自己那杯。

“我想妳可以這麼說，那區域是我們雙方的傑作，”他伸手到兩人之間，試圖展現友好。這讓別西卜皺了皺眉，感到略微不快。加百列只得又從杯中吞下一大口，瞧著那悲劇的魔術演出。

“這不是真正的魔法。”溫斯利戴爾果斷地說。 “我曾從一本書上學會像這樣的魔術，但爸媽說不該把時間浪費在愚蠢的小孩把戲上。”

“但你就是個孩子啊，” 小辣椒喃喃地說。“妳的魔法也是像這樣嗎，安娜絲瑪小姐？”

“一點也不是。” 安娜絲瑪相當享受那由一位_真正的_天使做小孩魔術把戲的荒謬場景。

克羅里則因為這艱難尷尬的情況感到不自在。僅管如此，他仍努力固守現場。事實上他願意為亞兹拉斐爾做任何事，即便倍感羞恥。

“妳會因為有這樣下屬感到羞耻嗎？”

別西卜冷笑著，雙臂交叉於胸前，用那些纖细的手指撐著雞尾酒杯，斜站著讓臀部傾斜一侧。“不再是了。他自己毀了與地獄的關聯。”

加百列缓缓摇頭。出於某種原因，這開始讓他感到有趣。事實上，他還嘲笑了亞兹拉斐爾。 “瞧！”

別西卜側身看著她旁邊的高個天使。毫不意外，加百列是那種膚淺的傢伙。地獄王子幫自己設立了任務：灌醉眼前這隻古板又無趣的天使長。這遠比其他任何事情都有趣。

她喝完了剩下的雞尾酒，期待地看向加百列。 “再來？拒絕邀杯是很失禮的嗡。”

加百列轉身，對别西卜眨了眨眼。“哦。好吧，”他說，乾了自己那杯。別西卜帶著小小的微笑，重新替兩人斟滿酒杯。“我不需要再一杯，”加百列有些震驚。

“但我覺得你需要，” 別西卜愉快地嗡嗡作響。

“知道嗎？對一個惡魔來說，妳真是慷慨。” 加百列快活地說。

“都是老相識了嗡，喝幾杯又何妨？”

加百列輕笑著。 “看來我們還是可以在某些事上達成共識。舉例來說，那兩個傢伙就是白癡” 他指向亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里。

“完全正確。”

下午的活動仍持續著。對每個出席的人來講，幸運的是，魔術表演终於结束了。

“我認為這比上一次要好得多。看著吧，克羅里。我超擅長魔術。”

“你該慶幸亞當是個大度的傢伙，克羅里喃喃地說。” “ 你真的是-”他轉過頭看着亞兹拉斐爾，然而天使本人正沾沾自喜著，以至於克羅里實在不忍心打斷他。 “-相當擅長魔術。” 他强迫自己露出微笑。

“謝謝你，親愛的。”

“是說……別西卜和加百列還在？” 克羅里突然注意到，那兩位仍站在一開始的位置。他向上扶了扶眼镜。 “感覺不太妙啊。”

亞兹拉斐爾朝那邊瞥了一下，睁大眼睛。“他們……似乎正享受著某種……美妙時光。”他若有所思地皺了皺眉。

“他們是在喝_大都會雞尾酒_嗎？” 克羅里乾脆摘掉太陽眼鏡，斜斜的瞪著他們。

“而且還對彼此笑著？噢天啊。” 亞兹拉斐爾皺起唇角。

“生日快樂！” 楊太太手持生日蛋糕走進花園並開始唱歌。参加聚會的其他人，包括亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里，把心思放回慶祝活动動本身。孩子們首先拿到蛋糕，而亞兹拉斐爾也沒等太久。

“謝謝你帶來……那些可愛的小魔術。”楊太太試探性地問道。“是……我丈夫雇用你們的？”

克羅里直接打斷了對話。“是您雇了我们，楊太太。不記得了？”

她的眼神閃過一陣呆滯，亞兹拉斐爾向克羅里皺眉。

“哦，是的……”她說著，像在作夢般迷茫，然后眨眨眼，神智再度回歸。“一定我忘了。真是傻呢。好吧，那麼我必須再次感謝你們有辦法在如此匆促的情況下趕來。”

“這是我的榮幸。如今没有多少人喜歡傳统的魔術表演了。” 亞兹拉斐爾笑著說。 “能否請您也能為那邊的朋友們切幾塊蛋糕？”

“當然。”

亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里又各多拿了一塊蛋糕，打算送去給那奇怪的一對。加百列正在瘋狂地打手勢為自己說的故事增添臨場感。別西卜則倾聽著，邊偷笑邊啜飲著雞尾酒。

“嘿，你们兩個，”克羅里強行打斷那兩位。

別西卜停止微笑，她瞪向克羅里。

“噢！嗨！” 加百列笑容燦爛的打著招呼。_“_那表演真是……”加百列噘起嘴唇，摇摇頭，然后大笑起来_，__“__太可怕了。_你们兩個真白痴_。_” 

克羅里嘆了口氣，將一小塊蛋糕推向加百列。“就閉嘴吧。”

“這是什麼？” 加百列像孩子般渴望的看著食物。 “更多噁心的人類習性？”

“這是蛋糕，” 亞兹拉斐爾友善的提供解答。他緊張地掃了別西卜一眼，然後將盤子遞給他們。“一種人類食物。挺可愛的，尤其是-”

“閉嘴，我恨你，”加百列傲慢地说。

別西卜大笑起来。

克羅里幾乎憤怒地豎起鱗片，但他那可愛的小禮服使惡魔看起來一點也不嚇人。

亞兹拉斐爾對此沒有意見，但有些擔心。他用力跩著克羅里的手臂。“加百列，你是……？”

“醉了？” 別西卜假笑著。 “是的，他絕對是醉了嗡。一隻醉酒大天使真是有趣的多。” 她幸災樂禍的喝著雞尾酒。

“天啊。” 亞兹拉斐爾為此感到不安。

“不乾我們的事。” 克羅里這樣告诉他的天使。他想對別西卜感到惱火，但在這件事上地獄王子確實做得不錯。在小朋友的生日派對上灌醉了天使長，真是絕妙啊。

“我……沒有足夠的……手…手不够……” 加百列看著盤子上的叉子和另一只手裡的雞尾酒杯，喃喃自語。“嗯，是直接塞進嘴裡對吧？人類的進食方式應該是這樣？” 天使長加百列把蛋糕塞進嘴裡，大口一咬。結果嘴裡和唇上滿是食物碎屑。 “哇！” 加百列抬頭看向亞兹拉斐爾，嘴上沾满糖霜，一臉傻樣。 “哇。真的是很神奇吶。”

克羅里差點被自己噎死。亞兹拉斐爾無奈地嘆氣。

“他到底喝了幾杯？” 克羅里挣扎著憋住幾句笑聲。

“只有兩杯。” 別西卜咧嘴一笑。

當加百列忙著-用臉-吃掉更多的蛋糕時，亞兹拉斐爾求助的看向克羅里。“我應該告诉他怎麼_醒酒_嗎？讓他這樣下去似乎不太對…”

“就說了乾我們屁事！” 克羅里心底甚至有些竊喜。 “專心吃你的蛋糕，天使。”

“哦，你的杯子是空的，”加百列注意到站在一旁的别西卜。他乾掉了杯裡剩下的酒。“你有……”加百列打趣道，“嘗過這絕妙的滋味嗎？” 他舉著空杯，向亞兹拉斐爾揮揮手。_“__那真是太棒了。__”_

别西卜歡樂的幫他再續一杯。

“你真是……太客氣了，”加百列幾乎無法清楚的說話。

“我看不下去了……” 亞兹拉斐爾喃喃說道。他對天使長和惡魔都皺了皺眉，然後擔憂地望向克羅里。“等清醒後他肯定會暴怒……”

“**不乾我們的事**。” 克羅里用胳膊環住亞兹拉斐爾的肩膀，迅速將他带離。 “你可以把我那份的蛋糕也吃了，天使。甜食從來就不是我的菜。”

別西卜巧妙將盤子平衡的放上雞尾酒杯，以便空出一隻手來持叉子享用蛋糕。不到一分鐘的時間，蛋糕已被徹底消滅。別西卜熱愛甜食。超級愛，以至於加百列沾滿糖霜的嘴唇看上去是如此誘人。她舔著唇。若非那些從天使長身上散發出來的聖潔氣息，別西卜肯定會用品嘗佳餚的方式來享用那對唇瓣。

“這裡沾到了，”別西卜說。

“我嗎？哪啊？”

別西卜舉起一隻手朝自己臉上比著位置，不過又改變了主意。她伸出手，用拇指擦去甜食的殘渣。她舔著拇指直到一點也不剩，期間持續注視著加百列。即使臉上帶著蠢表情，這天使確實也蠻好看的，不是嗎？

加百列對别西卜眨了眨眼，仍緩慢咀嚼著。他不記得上次有人摸自己的臉是多久以前。嘴唇比他記得的要敏感得多。別西卜细長拇指所帶來的溫暖壓迫感讓他嚇一跳。他終於吞下剩餘的東西。“都弄乾淨了？”

她的嘴角抽搐著，幾乎冒出了傻笑。“你弄得到處都是。” 別西卜托住加百列的下巴，以便更好地用拇指從嘴角擦去剩餘糖霜。她將滿是糖霜的拇指放回嘴里，地獄王子再次感受到誘惑。一個十分禁斷的誘惑。

別西卜皺眉打消了這個念頭。如果她將加百列誘惑的太過頭，最终可能陷入一個堕天的天使長的窘境。對她來說太麻煩了，看看克羅里，這可怕的先例*。

*本系列的背景設定 : 克羅里墮天前是大天使拉菲爾。

不過……她仍握著加百列的下巴。伴隨再次從嘴角略過的，地獄王子的纖細手指，天使長的表情看上去是如此享受而柔和，這幾乎可以使人無視那原先難以忍受的驕矜自傲氣息。這次，加百列趕在惡魔縮手前抓住了她的拇指，用唇包裹著，讓那纖纖素手消失在甜蜜的穴中。

當別西卜感覺到加百列的舌頭捲曲並纏繞住自己拇指時，眼睛迅速瞪大。她迅雷不掩耳的縮回，幾乎本能般地，賞了對方一巴掌。別西卜完成這一連串動作，甚至毋須思考。事已發生。

那盤蛋糕從他手中掉落。加百列看上去被嚴重冒犯，張大雙眼後退幾步。“哦。你_搧我巴掌。_為什麼？

“没說你可以碰我。” 地獄王子發作著。

“你先碰我的...”加百列甚至又摸了摸臉頰。“哦。這真的很痛。”

別西卜整個氣炸，幾乎要轉身就走。她感到抱歉，但地獄王子從不道歉，她根本不知道跟如何處理這陌生的感受。

“嘿！” 亞當朝他們的方向大喊。 “你們兩個也快來啊。”

“哦，槌球？” 加百列看上去完全忘了被打耳光這回事。他逕自走向人群。 “我喜歡槌球。”

別西卜此時只想放火燒掉草坪，但又感到有某種微妙的義務去玩這愚蠢的遊戲，以彌補自己對手指被舔的過激反應。有什麼東西在心底攪和著，但她堅決無視。

太陽開始下山，但是交際正熱絡著，所有客人似乎都不急著離開。孩子們問了無數個關於亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里這些年來經歷的問題。克羅里悄悄溜走，跑去和安娜絲瑪談論她的花園。紐特因為自身的神祕詛咒，就3C產品的挫敗體驗向亞兹拉斐爾表示同情，另一方面，天使則是因為而難以跟上時代而苦惱著。加百列和别西卜仍遠離著人群。

“現在，我猜我們是朋友囉？” 加百列喝著他的第四杯調酒，顯得如此笨拙而含混不清。

在說什麼啊。我們才不是朋友。永遠不可能會是朋友。永不，至少在一萬億年內不可能。別西卜開始四處追打對方，她絕對需要更多酒精來忍受待在這。

“我不交朋友嗡，”別西卜低聲說著，顯然也醉了。

“所以我們是……頭號死敵(Mortal enemies)？” 加百列靠在樹上撐住自己。突然間爆笑起來。 “不如-不如說是-頭號不死敵(_immortal _enemies)，哈哈是吧？”

別西卜發覺自己也在笑。“你真他媽蠢。”

“嘿！_注意用詞！__” _加百列開心的吟道，仍笑個不停。

“你他媽對髒話過敏膩？” 別西卜嘲諷著。 “我看是沒有啦嗡。”

加百列對惡魔微笑。“啊，你真是太可愛了。那些……小小的嗡嗡聲。”

“可愛？” 別西卜咆哮。” 關於我的一切都不可愛！我是天煞的地獄王子。”

“好嘛，”加百列纠正著。“但是真的很可愛啊。你那麼惹人憐愛。小小的又很精緻，超~級~可愛。”

“幹你娘。再說一句可愛試試看。

加百列還在笑。_“_喔~多麼的_精致，甜美，可愛。_

“我他媽的要幹死你。”

“來啊！” 加百列晃了晃手臂，一大半的雞尾酒都因此被甩到草地上。 “你才不敢呢，”他用那低沉的嗓音說道。

儘管地獄王子一如往常地覺得不爽，但别西卜發現自己實際上並不想打架。這遠非合適的時間地點。所有一切將會變得亂糟糟。想想不幸打起來後的那堆_文書工作_。真他媽可怕。

也許她只是發現對方醉酒後的微笑有點迷人，而那些好強和無厘頭的舉止也算是有趣。

“我們應該找時間再聚一聚，”加百列若有所思地說，又喝了一口酒。“不是……像這樣的兒童派對，而是……你知道的……天堂和地獄的領袖，聚在一起，嗯……人類是怎麼描述的？正式，嗯。會晤？”

_ “_ _該死。_ _” _ _會你媽晤啦。_

加百列做了個鬼脸。“好吧，聽起來不是很明智。”

“倒是給我個理由這樣做啊。你真是氣死我了嗡。”

加百列朝別西卜咧嘴笑著，發出些蠢蠢的嘻笑聲。

地獄王子覺得自己臉龐有點過熱。只是酒的原因。當然是為酒了。

“這真的是好主意，”加百列說。“如果我們一起工作-我的意思是，為了避免又一次……絲掰……濕拜….失……如果我們共享資訊，就可以避免像那兩位一樣搞砸所有事。” 他用拇指指亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里。

“你_剛剛_才說我们是敵人嗡。”

“又不是沒有雙方共事過。” 加百列聳聳肩，他的西裝外套竟然沒有因為那厚實的胸膛而被扯裂，這讓別西卜印象深刻。

“是喔，結果呢？” 別西卜對加百列皺起眼角。

“_我_才不是那個該為可憎之事負責的人。” 加百列批判性的看向亞兹拉斐爾和克羅里，那兩位看起來正開心的彼此交談著。

“_那_就是天使和魔鬼一起工作時會發生的嗡，”別西卜冷笑道。撒旦禁止他們與天使成为朋友是有道理的。克羅里看起來和那愚蠢的天使相處愉快。真噁心。

加百列喝了他的雞尾酒。這東西真甜。杯中物似乎越發的甜。

他從未見過亞兹拉斐爾看上去如此甜蜜。如此甜蜜的對待任何人。連在天堂也沒有。幾乎是散發著光芒。為什麼他在天堂從未如此幸福過？

“我是個壞天使嗎？” 加百列因此悲痛欲绝。

“什麼。”別西卜愣住了，她瞪著對方。”你是他妈的天使長加百列耶。嗡我不認為世間有比你更為神聖之物。”

加百列覺得胃部有些不適，他感到胸口緊繃。他感覺自己在漂浮，但不像往常飛翔那样。世界變得模糊，喉頭似乎有些緊閉。他倒抽口氣，嗓子里傳出奇怪的聲響。整個世界瞬間又有了焦點，自己臉上卻劃過濕潤。

別西卜驚恐地注視對方。“你是……哭了嗎？”

“為什麼亞兹拉斐爾在這里這麼開心？_他_是做了什麼讓他如此愉悅？我又做錯什麼？” 加百列陷入了歇斯底里。

“哦，幫幫我吧撒旦。” 別西卜翻著白眼。當然了，加百列是那種醉倒後會相當情緒化的類型。 “他媽的智障嗡。”

加百列與胸口那些沉甸甸的東西掙扎著。他從未有過這般感覺。那是沉重的，可怕的，痛苦的，就像整個身體被從內部扭曲。他的軀體出賣自己。天使長發出另一種奇怪的窒息聲，這減輕了些許壓力。然而眼淚似乎越流越多。“這…這是什麼？” 他啜泣著。

“冷静點，”別西卜嘶嘶地說。她用力抓住加百列，將對方拖到花園的邊上，踩過籬笆，遠離了派對那邊的歡樂氛圍。安娜絲瑪朝他們的方向看了一眼，對那尷尬、怪異的……啜泣聲感到疑惑？她只來得及看到加百列高高的個頭消失在樹籬外陰影中。

“天哪，我是怎麼了？”加百列吸著鼻子，被自己沙啞混濁的聲音給嚇住。

“你這該死的愛哭鬼。把自己屎一樣的外表整理好吧，大天使。” 別西卜不耐煩地打斷對方。

“但-但是為什麼呢？他為什麼……那麼開心？亞兹拉斐爾_應該要_心煩意亂的！那天使失去了天上的特權。但他甚至不在乎。他曾在乎過我們嗎？還是自始自終都只關心那愚蠢的惡魔！”

“嗡那又怎樣？”別西卜嘆氣。真是可悲。偉大的、總是自鳴得意的加百列，因為醉酒而口齒不清的抱怨著亞兹拉斐爾可能從未喜歡過他。換作其他人如此失態，或在別西卜沒那麼醉的情況下，她都會爆打那傢伙一頓，或乾脆的走人。但經過數小時的强迫互動後，別西卜發覺自己舉起手。她缓慢地輕拍著加百列的肩膀。

“這很重要！” 加百列還在哭。 _“__他是我們的兄弟。我們中的一員。_而他……他從不快樂……”天使長遮住了眼睛，感到全身都抽痛著。

“因為他是個爛天使。” 別西卜抱怨著。

“我讓他失望了嗎？” 加百列從自己手中抬頭。

别西卜從未見過天使如此可憐的模樣。他深紫色的眼睛閃爍著淚光，嘴巴張大扭曲而顫抖著。他看起来……如此美麗。在那俊美外表之上，是绝望而可怕的神情。別西卜為他的苦難深深著迷，震撼而無法言語。

别西卜最終還是找回了自己的聲音。“是的，”她悄聲說。“我認為你確實辜負了他。” 地獄王子冷淡無情的臉上没有一絲一毫憐憫或同情。

加百列又驚又怒。當他推開別西卜時，反胃感開始湧現。“你又知道什麼？” 仍舊口齒不清的。 “你什麼都不知道！” 天使長無法在黑暗中保持平衡，他踩到了什麼並因此而絆倒。

別西卜看著傲慢的天使因過多的酒精而如此落魄，這使自己感到一股黑暗的愉悅。她聽到某種突如其來的作嘔聲，忍不住咧嘴笑著。顯然某人把多餘的蛋糕和雞尾酒都吐了出來。放生正痛苦和病著的天使逕自離去的念頭確實很誘人。但她有個更好的主意。


	2. 如果你需要朋友，請不要在路上隨便抓一隻陌生人，謝謝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列發現自己和别西卜在同一張床上醒来。他整個驚慌失措，試圖逃離這失控的一切，以及惱人的宿醉。經過仔細的考慮後，天使長決定向亞兹拉斐爾尋求建議。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註 :  
寫這篇文章時，我一直在聽Spotify上的Russian Doll播放列表。本章標题來自《When in Rome》中的“The Promise”。
> 
> 譯者註 :  
感謝上帝，第二章比較短一些。以及，天使們的邏輯真心神秘www

加百列感覺自己經歷了一次死亡。他等待片刻，才發覺天使沒有死亡這回事。

即便是被無形體化也不應該這麼痛，那感覺就像被人瘋狂毆打頭部。從腦殼裡往外痛毆。

他睁開眼睛，什麼也看不到。

哦，上帝啊，他瞎了嗎？這是什麼可怕的命運啊？

他對昨天的記憶相當模糊，像是一場奇怪的夢。

那是…一場生日派對？敵基督的生日？愚蠢的克羅里和亞兹拉斐爾好像也在。以及別西卜。還有…女巫後裔？和一群青少年。這一切真的發生了？

他在一片柔和的黑暗中盲目摸索。感覺到罪孽般柔軟的床單滑過自己裸露的身軀。

他是在床上。誰的床？加百列自己可没有床。

呃…應該沒吧？

哦，光是思考都讓他感到頭疼。他又摸了摸其他地方，發現……床上還有_別人。_

同樣赤裸著。比床單還要柔軟。彼端傳來一陣悶悶不樂的嗡嗡聲，另一位正在翻身。

加百列震驚的吸氣，眼窩後方的刺痛加劇了纏繞在腦中的混沌。在能搞清這團混亂之前，一切的疑問很快有了答案。

微小燭光照亮整個房間，撲滅了那團黑暗。看來自己沒有瞎。而且他肯定是和地獄王子在同一張床上。

加百列喘著坐直身子，試圖用床單掩蓋他的裸體。眼窩後方依然疼痛著。

由於所有被褥都被抓來裹住自己，一旁那蒼白、斑駁而點綴著些與污漬的軀體一覽無遺。加百列幾乎尖叫出聲，他把床單扔回去，閉上眼睛以保持自己的純潔。

別西卜半閉著眼，懶洋洋地對他露出微笑。 “害羞什麼呢嗡，親愛的天使長？”

“哦。天啊。”加百列不敢睁開眼睛。“哦，上帝啊。_我的上帝啊。_” 

“停下嗡，不要再呼求祂了，” 別西卜畏缩著。 “昨晚你已經那樣叫了夠多次。”

“你對我做了什麼！” 加百列朝對方咆哮，很快又後悔著。他仍因疼痛而感到眩暈，只得死死按住太陽穴兩側來防止頭部爆炸。

“我什麼也沒做，都是你自己…”王子悠閒從床上起身。天使不敢看對方，但當惡魔爬向自己時，他感覺到床墊的下陷。

別西卜對於自己用手撫過加百列緊張的肌肉時，對方那副彷彿被燙傷的模樣感到愉悅。

“不可能，” 加百列深吸氣。當惡魔靠向他並輕撫自己肩膀時，瞇眼瞪著對方。

他可以感覺那苗條的大腿正輕推著自己，並聞到王子髮中的硫磺味。

“ 當然有可能嗡” 別西卜向他保證。

加百列猛地向後一縮，直接從床上摔了下來。

哦，赤裸裸的大天使。超級赤裸。有生以來，他第一次感到赤裸是種罪過。他環顧四周，瘋狂地找尋自己的衣服，每次轉頭都带來新一波令人噁心的暈眩。

“你的衣服上都是嘔吐物。” 別西卜超愛眼前這一切。

我們可愛、甜美的加百列完全不記得昨晚可能發生的浪蕩事蹟。他一臉尷尬、恐懼而備感羞辱。她將纖細的手按在自己雙腿間，幾乎為此感到興奮。

“為什麼我的衣服滿是嘔吐物？” 加百列看上去很驚訝。昨晚到底發生了什麼？別西卜到底誘惑他做出什麼偏離正軌的行為？

“你自己吐在上頭的。”

“我……我……”加百列抓狂地看向別西卜，視線往下便看見地獄王子擺在私密處的手。他艱難的吞嚥著，蹣跚離去。

“我必須離開這。”

“ 這麼快嗡？” 別西卜乾脆抓起整件豪華絲綢床單，用布料裹住身軀。當加百列跌跌撞撞地走出卧室，進入外頭的昏暗時，她才從床上滑坐起來。

加百列確信自己正身處地獄。絲毫不見任何陽光。

儘管那些冰藍色的光線劃過黑暗，但周圍是如此溫暖，令人不安。這十分的奇怪…如同其餘人類事物般，加百列並不熟悉這領域。他環顧四周，看起來就像個普通公寓。牆上金屬光澤可能來自嚇人的刑具，或只是個現代藝術裝置。

“通常來講，我不會建議某人在没有穿衣服的情况下離去嗡。”

“這裡是地獄，對吧？是你將我帶入這般境界的。” 加百列臉色蒼白，看上去十分害怕。

“呃當然也有人認為倫敦是個煉獄嗡，這麼說也沒啥不對。”

加百列稍稍放緩緊繃的肩線，看上去小鬆了口氣。

“你在倫敦有間公寓？”

別西卜聳肩。她是否有個人類世界的住處與天使長毫不相干。

“是你……把我带到這的，在…。”

“在你把自己吐滿身之後？是的嗡。”

“好讓你可以勾引我？！” 加百列顫抖著。

別西卜揚起眉毛。“誰說我勾引你了嗡？”

加百列瞪大眼，瞬間變得通紅。他彷彿被凍結在原地，無聲懇求對方告訴自己關於昨晚的事實。

“在你撲倒我之前，鄙人正努力幫你從那坨滿是嘔吐物的衣服中解脫。從不知道你對我是那種感覺啊，天使長。”

別西卜踏過黑暗中的木質地板，朝對方走去。

儘管身材矮小，絲質被褥仍以一種古典高雅的姿態披掛在那蒼白軀體之上。

“既然你不記得了嗡，”她摸索著加百列强壯的下巴，說道，“為何不再次向我展示？”

加百列的舌頭沉甸而乾燥，喉頭炙熱且難以下嚥。雙眼不經意的往下瞄向大片未被織物掩蓋的皮膚，被那些覆蓋的部分誘惑，但同時也為自身的裸體狀態感到羞恥，熱度悄悄退卻。

“木已成舟，覆水難收嗡。” 別西卜竊笑。

“我得走了。” 加百列搖搖頭，移開視線，臉龐痛苦的扭曲。

“噢，天啊。我的頭。” 他呻吟道，畏縮了一下，設法用奇蹟给自己變出一些衣服，僅管不如往常乾淨整潔。

“你…不會告诉任何人，是吧？” 他因絕望而低聲下氣。

“告訴別人然後毀了自己的聲譽？” 別西卜回嗆。

加百列瞬間鬆了口氣。“好吧。好的…” 他拖著步伐前往門口，茫然而困惑。

別西卜笑了。天使們一個比一個蠢。

加百列從別西卜公寓-那完全是異端的所在-中步出，來到他眼中幾乎象徵救贖的樓梯間。

當環顧四周以試圖搞清方位時，樓梯底部的日光是如此刺眼。以至於要從黑暗中脫身，走向_下方_光明都顯得有些怪異。他試圖穩住仍天旋地轉的視線，竭力與腹中不適抗爭。

終於抵達樓下時，他猛然轉身，差點被一個抽菸的傢伙絆倒。

“看路啦，智障。” 吸菸的男人弓起肩膀咆哮。

“呃-對不起。” 加百列乾脆直接跌坐路旁。他的胃真的要不行了，只得扶住某輛街旁停車的引擎蓋來幫助自己起身。

“嘿！別他媽亂碰我的車！”

加百列艱難的踏出腳步。“不要管我！”

他哭了出來，漫無目的走著，試圖找到街區出口。四周殘破不堪的公寓樓層以及年久失修的窗戶令人不安。垃圾在車輛咆哮而過時被拖曳的四散，甚至連周遭走動的人類神情看起來都如此…_不道德_。

他轉過身，發現自己徹底迷失。頭痛的厲害，現下連神蹟都幫不了自己。

他逼迫自己停止哭泣，用力眨著眼並死按住太陽穴。努力聚集了所有可用之力，將自己傳送回天堂。

以一團糟的姿態面對其餘同事的想法令加百列感到不適，這副模樣絕不能被看見。

吸菸的男人看著那穿著怪異的傢伙就這樣消失。他懷疑地看向自己的煙，聳聳肩，又抽了幾口。

終於回到熟悉的所在，加百列半是鬆口氣半是啜泣著。

天堂裡滿是無盡的、美不勝收的景色。到處都如此風情宜人，那廣大而空靈的苔原，以及被燦陽壟罩的高聳雲層。

加百列最喜歡的地方是“艾利舍山脈（Elysian Fields）”，看起来就像從Mühlweg *步行而上，俯瞰阿爾卑斯山的樣子。要是能有位瑪麗亞**也在上頭高歌就再好不過。

* RundwegWeihermühle-Horschelkopf-Mühlweg是一條位於赫海內德，萊因蘭-法爾茲，德國的步道，他的長度為9.3km (大約13,000步) ，爬升高度為176m，難度評級中等。

**真善美(The Sound of Music)的梗，天使們顯然都是這部音樂劇的腦粉。

天堂消除了有形軀體的侷限與苦痛。他伸展多翼的翅膀，讓自身光芒遍布草原。這裡總是帶給自己寧靜與祥和。

好吧，通常情況下是的。現下儘管擺脫了宿醉的致命痛苦，他還有一堆令人頭疼的工作要做。

事情開始變得奇怪。很奇怪，也許還有些糟糕。十分的糟糕。幾乎肯定是不好的。天堂沒有對他關上那道門，為此加百列暫時鬆了口氣，但這事還沒有結束。

他，一位天使長，僅次於麥塔頓，如此接近上帝，她最好的造物之一，而今卻以肉體歡愉玷汙自己的聖殿。

還不是和凡人，或者-同樣為神所不齒的-另一位天使，而是地獄王子-蠅王別西卜-撒旦的左右手。

加百列第一次產生如此狂暴的情绪。他感到罪惡、恐懼和擔憂。還有别的……這感覺就像是有東西在脖子後面爬行，某種…擺脫不掉的_蒼蠅_。

只能有一種解釋。他愛上了地獄王子。不可能是其他原因。

對他這樣的天使而言，若非真愛怎麼會發生關係。難道酒精具有吐真劑的作用？這些感情長久以來都潛伏於此？

他越想，就越難擺脫關於別西卜的回憶。那些狡猾的假笑，如此_無與倫比_。一定是因為愛情才導致他對那副軀體的迷戀。

他對此毫無辦法。好吧…是有那麼_一個_…

“亞兹拉斐爾！” 加百列大喊著，逕自走進了那位天使的住處。

“耶稣基督啊！” 克羅里尖叫著，直接從椅子上跌落。

“加百列！” 亞茲拉斐爾差點弄掉書本。天使的眼鏡因為過於震驚而滑落鼻樑。

“搞啥啊，老兄？” 克羅里低聲怒吼，緩緩自地上站起來。

“你不能就這麼闖入我們的房子。”

“沒錯，加百列。這裡不像我的書店。沒打聲招呼就突然出現是非常無禮的。”

加百列看起來一反常態的侷促不安。“但…走進來的時候我有大聲宣告自己的降臨。”

“你必須敲門，白痴。” 克羅里打斷著。

“哦。呃好吧“。加百列猶豫的自門廊離去，輕輕帶上門扉。他敲了敲門。

“不管你在兜售什麼，我們都不會買的！” 克羅里大喊，朝亞茲拉斐爾翻了白眼。

亞茲拉斐爾心底還是有那麼一點擔憂。

儘管加百列就這麼突擊他們，大天使身上似乎少了以往總是滿溢的…_自信_。他無堅不摧的防備出現裂痕。有什麼不對勁。他輕輕放好書本，摘下眼鏡安放在上頭。

“你不會真的放他進來，對吧？” 克羅里問。

“我覺得有點奇怪……”

克羅里在對方經過時抓住了他的手腕。“這與我們沒關係，天使。”

亞茲拉斐爾對克羅里露出擔憂的表情。“至少讓我聽聽他想說什麼。”

克羅里嘆氣。他在放開前揉了揉亞茲拉斐爾的手腕。

“好吧。但你真的不欠他什麼。”

亞茲拉斐爾微笑著，俯身親吻對方額頭。

加百列在門外緊張的絞緊雙手。亞茲拉斐爾真的會拒絕見他嗎？

他感到一陣內咎，胸口充滿了近來逐漸熟悉的緊繃。那扇大門終於開啟時，加百列鬆了口氣。

“亞茲拉斐爾。” 他這次更加温和的喊道。

“你好，加百列。” 對方溫柔而關切的望向天使，微笑著。

“想進來坐坐嗎？”

“呃…當然。” 他露出了經典的加百列假笑。

“為什麼放他進來？” 克羅里呻吟。他雙手圈住嘴，大喊道。

“我們退休了！滾出去！”

“克羅里，”亞茲拉斐爾以_那種_愉悅的語調詠道，令克羅里備感威脅，“幫我去燒個水，好嗎？”

惡魔瞪著空氣。他知道那語氣。如果不照要求去做，接下來的日子會很難過。但這無法阻止克羅里繼續抱怨。

“是什麼困擾將你带到我們的小别墅？” 亞茲拉斐爾問。

如果加百列看上去沒那麼驚慌失措，他會說這肯定與天堂的官方事務有關。而然對方周遭充滿了不定的氛圍。

加百列對這次會面倒是有不一樣的看法。

首先，天使長没想到克羅里也在這-他對愛情知之甚少。另外，他確信自己知道真正的解决方案：忘記那一切，並希望別西卜同樣假裝什麼也沒發生。

亞茲拉斐爾耐心地看著他。他坐回椅子上，等待那仍猶疑不定之人開口。

“我…好吧，你知道的，我的職責是監督天使們行使任務。有點像管家之類的。而且…” 他清了清嗓子。

“我完全不了解愛。” 他希望對方能明瞭自己的意思。

亞茲拉斐爾緩緩眨著眼，以掩飾腦中浮現的好奇。

“我懂了。”

加百列這是…愛上了某人？一個戀愛中的天使長？天堂在上啊到底哪個傢伙會值得他的喜愛？

“你想知道什麼？”

加百列看上去不再那麼緊繃，臉上充斥感激之情。

“當你戀愛時，下一步程序是什麼？這玩意是如何運作的？”

亞茲拉斐爾輕笑著。

“嗯，這取決於雙方。你-嗯，指稱的雙方都知道他們正在談戀愛？”

“我，呃，這很難說……你可能也不清楚，對嗎？” 加百列迴避地打哈哈。

好吧，當涉及到天使與凡人相戀時，天使們可以確切知道對方的感受，但是對於其他非人生物就不一定。亞茲拉斐爾對此非常了解。

加百列_戀愛_了。亞茲拉斐爾絕對想知道更多。

“我想是這樣的，那招只對人類有用，嗯？” 亞茲拉斐爾溫柔的說。

“好吧，以人類而言…如果不能確定他們所愛的對象是否抱持相同感覺，他們可能會有一些示愛的表現。”

“什麼表現？” 加百列靠得更近了。

“有很多種。嗯，根據他們的說法是不少。我認為還是具有參考價值。”

亞茲拉斐爾朝對方保證的眨眨眼。

“這裡有本書，整理了些愛情相關的哲理，幾乎跟我們一樣年紀了。”

他站起來，走到書架之間，沿著諸多書名掃視。

“基本上這書強調每人都有適合各自的示愛方式。那包括了…讓我想想是否還記得 : 贈送禮物，在恰當的時間、用適切的語言表達仰慕，為對方犧牲奉獻的行為，以及……”

“身體上的接觸。” 克羅里從廚房那頭喊道。他_當然_不會錯過這整起談話了。

“當然，” 亞茲拉斐爾咯咯笑著。

“哦，就在這。” 他從架上抽出一本書，遞给加百列。

“我知道這只是凡人寫的，一本愚蠢的書，但…你可能還是會從中獲取幫助。”

他抬頭看向加百列，研究對方每個表情。

加百列猶豫著，接過書本。“我明白了。”

他清了清嗓子，眼中閃現驚奇。

“是的。這似乎很簡單…求愛的方式。了解，感謝。”

就這麼簡單。他會以某種方式證明自己對別西卜的愛。那將彌補他在肉體上所犯的罪孽。如果出於真愛，在主眼中一切都是可行的。

所以那必定是真正的愛情。天使長不可能就這麼屈服於純粹慾望。

他時不時想起地獄王子那張緊繃而狡猾的笑臉，一定是因為愛的關係。

屬於那晚的記憶如同鬼魅般的幻象，他可以感覺指尖下軟滑的軀體; 別西卜纖細的身軀在自己的觸碰下弓起。頭髮被強力拉扯，對方緊貼著他的喉嚨，攫取住天使的下巴。

“祝好運，” 亞茲拉斐爾向加百列傾身說道。

“祝你計畫順利。” 他微笑著，洋溢所有纯真與陽光。

“什麼？” 加百列這才從自己的幻想中猛然回神。

“啊…謝謝。” 他露出那虛假而空洞的笑容，轉身離去。

“怎樣？” 克羅里在加百列關門後將頭伸出廚房。 ”那傢伙是嗑了啥…？”

亞茲拉斐爾興奮地扭動著。

“天知道！” 他們分享了因共同密謀而激動的神情。

“那太可疑了吧？”

“哦，天哪，你看到他有多心神不寧嗎？”

“他為此神傷。”

“神傷？” 亞茲拉斐爾總算停了下來。

“我的意思是…” 克羅里嘆氣。 “他迷上了某人。_陷入_愛情。或什麼別的。”

“哦。對。沒錯 ! 你覺得是誰呢？”

克羅里咧嘴笑著。

“還記得嗎，他可是在聚派對上與別西卜度過了美好時光。”

_“__不是吧__ ! _”亞茲拉斐爾看上去為這醜聞震，他捂住嘴。

“哦，上帝啊。你是對的。”

克羅里縮起身子，帶著痛苦的表情。 “這一點也不好。”

“他們那時是一起離開的……對嗎？” 亞茲拉斐爾衝向惡魔，拉起對方雙手。

“克羅里，你看到他們一起離開了？”

“我没看到。你該不會認為...？”

亞茲拉斐爾震驚的吸氣。他们凝視彼此，瞪大眼睛，同時大笑出聲。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天堂邏輯 :  
啪啪啪(X  
和真愛啪(O


	3. 看見你的第一眼，我已深陷咒詛...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對於擁有一切的地獄王子該送什麼才好？  
在表達愛意方面，加百列已然盡力。他送了阿姆斯特丹性爱表演的現場門票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
非常感謝Jen對阿姆斯特丹現場性愛俱樂部的寶貴見解（基於藝術創作，我還是做了些許改編XD），也謝謝IngThing在編輯上的幫忙！  
標題取自Ariel Pink＆Weyes Blood的“Morning After”-來自Russian Doll的播放列表。
> 
> 譯者註:  
多虧電視劇的優秀演繹，加百列在所有人心中只剩下一種印象 : pornography

對於擁有一切的地獄王子該送什麼才好？

又不是說加百列可以直接給予她_救贖_。不，那也太過分了，過於狂妄且可疑。他必须向上帝證明自己對祂的愛，而非他人。其他天使們不會明白。

不，這僅僅是…私人事務。

加百列無法想像他的任何天使同胞會對那晚發生的事做何感想。自己在那天被迫來到人間，至於之後發生的…他發現自己比往常還要頻繁的偷瞄上頭。

並不是在質疑上帝的計畫，只是想搞清上頭那位的想法。他清楚祂知曉一切。

加百列發現自己更常的檢查翅膀上是否有任何瑕疵，任何暗示上帝對他不滿意所導致的變化。

情緒低落是種新體驗。

那算某種懲罰嗎？一個小測試？他是要為這種罪悔改，還是通過看清自己來求得赦免？該否認導致放縱的感情，抑或證明它們的真實？

他無法使時間倒退或改變既發事實。

一定是的。他愛上了別西卜。這個奇異的事實使天使鬆了一氣。

惡魔會想要什麼？也許和天使相反？

那麼加百列本人會想要怎樣的禮物？自己是很希望看到朱莉安德鲁斯重返舞台，重現她在真善美中的角色。惡魔想看樣怎樣的表演呢？真善美的反面是什麼？

_色情表演_。這念頭直接擊中了他。

某種色情演出，別西卜一定會喜歡的。他可以表现出願意為了情感而放縱，對方便可以藉此明瞭自己的情意。也許到時自己也能知曉她的想法。

這種簡單的，藉由禮物餽贈所表達的愛，將是一切問題解答。

“你是怎麼拿到這個號碼的嗡？” 別西卜對話筒嘶聲咆哮。

那是一個安裝在她辦公室骯髒牆面上的老舊公用電話。整個公司事務皆如此守舊，即便地獄王子本人也無法拿到新穎的設備。

“我有我的辦法，”加百列拘謹的答道。

沉浸在採光良好，窗户比墙壁多的通風辦公室裡，加百列翹著腳，無所事事的敲著手指，完全忽視隱藏在軀體深處的小小顫動。

儘管如此，他盯著手機看的時間遠比天使願意承認的要長。

別西卜假笑著，用輕浮而挑逗的語氣問道 : “既然是打個人號碼，我猜想這是為了_私人_事務？”

她十分享受那晚加百列恐懼著懇求自己不要告訴任何人關於那樁情事的回憶。

惡魔本人_是_沒有說出去。甚至為了保持地獄王子的名譽，她一直在澄清那些自己和天使長睡過的謠言。

加百列的心臟瘋狂撲動，不得不咽下喉頭的異樣感。凡人之軀竟然會因為這些微不足道的小事有所反應？

“啊是的。這不完全是…商務電話。” 他清了清嗓子。

“那是做什麼呢？” 別西卜懶洋洋地靠在公用電話上。

加百列想確保自己的齷齪秘密不被說出去？試圖賄賂她以保證安全？

她對此感到好笑。哦，加百列一定是各種風中凌亂。

“我買了票。” 加百列在桌上擺弄著他金色光滑的墨筆。

“給我們兩人的。那是一場…在地球上的表演。

別西卜眼角低垂，對著話筒皺眉。“你買了票。” 她平淡地複誦。

加百列注意到地獄王子的嗡嗡聲彷彿一架無人飛機，沒了以前的上揚音調。

“是的，我想妳可能會喜歡這場表演，”他自信道。

“為了……”開始有些躊躇，“彌補妳之前不得不……”天使的聲音轉為低沉地細语，被手遮住而有些模糊不清，“把我從派對上帶回家。”

別西卜困惑地看向話筒，隨手刮著牆壁上那些黏呼呼的玩意。

加百列在玩什麼把戲？這是怎麼回事？

“我為何要相信你嗡？” 如果是陷阱，也未免過於計劃不周。然而别西卜竟開始有些期待上頭那白痴會制訂怎樣的劣質計畫。

“相信我？” 加百列驚訝地問。

“我可是天使長。天使長從不撒謊。”

別西卜挑眉，這點倒是無庸置疑，但仍毫無意義。整起計劃一定别有用心。

令人懷疑的是，鑒於之前發生的種種鬧劇，加百列竟然還會想與她在地球上見面。但她對此無法抗拒。惡魔轉身，靠在電話旁的牆上，抬頭望著骯髒的天花板，以低沉的嗓音問道。

“你是在想念我嗎，加百列？”

有那麼一瞬間，加百列以為自己正因所犯罪孽被上帝擊殺。

電流般的快感自全身竄過，一路從耳旁直擊腹股溝。那是某種從未經歷過的感覺。他坐直身子，發覺胸部仍有起伏呼吸，看來自己還活著。事實上，雙腿間還有股令人愉悅的刺痛感。

不知道該說什麼。他不能承認自己確實想念對方。

才不是那樣。加百列只是時不時的-幾乎每天-都在想著她，就像被上了發條一樣，不由自主，無法抑制的。他只需要向她展示自己的真實感受，在-儘管自己什麼也不記得-那晚造成了他們之間火花的情感。

“你會出現嗎？” 他坐立不安的問，無法回答別西卜關於是否思念對方的問題。那裏頭有太多東西天使還沒準備好面對。

别西卜皺眉。加百列以一種有趣的方式迴避自己的問題。

這之間的沉默多少還是透漏了什麼。在那光燦燦的辦公室裡，天使到底以何種表情面對這問題？

“我很忙，你知道。” 她低聲抱怨著。 “但顯然沒有笨到拒絕來自天使的禮物。”

而或許決定赴約也不怎麼明智。

加百列鬆了口氣。“很好。”

儘管實際上辦公室裡除了自己以外並無他人，他仍彷彿避人耳目般，偷偷摸摸地把票從胸前口袋里掏出，再次確認了地址。

“你知道阿姆斯特丹的Casa Nostra俱樂部嗎？”

“嗯……” 別西卜嗡嗡作響著。他肯定弄錯了些什麼…。

當然，一個大天使怎麼會為红燈區的表演訂票？惡魔對話筒露出了困惑的笑容。

“是的，我知道那地方。你呢？”

“我從未去過。”

“明白。”

“到時見囉。除非…”

“除非什麼嗡？”

“除非，”加百列用手指敲擊桌面，“你需要有人陪同。”

別西卜簡直不知道該為此感到恐懼還是好笑。她試圖憋住，卻仍不小心爆笑出聲。 “你要當我的護花使者！” 別西卜在狂笑的空檔中喊著。

“哦，天哪，你才是需要護花使者的那位吧。我絕對可以派人去接你。”

加百列皺著眉頭，清了清嗓子。

“不用，不用。我會沒事的。” 他不確定在持續而瘋狂的笑聲之中對方是否有聽到自己講話。

“記得表演是今晚。” 他提高音量，希望能被聽清。 “演出在今晚十點。”

別西卜的嘲笑終於稍稍緩和。

“護花使者哈！” 加百列不得不將話筒遠離耳邊，看在對方還在崩潰的份上。

別西卜是和其他惡魔一起嘲笑自己嗎？從這頭他聽不見其他人的聲音，但仍無可避免地因為那場景而後怕著。他對別西卜而言只是個笑話？

帶著愉悅的嘆息，別西卜終於再次將話筒靠回臉龐。

“好吧，今晚見。” 然後掛了電話。

這整場對話都很奇怪。別西卜不知道該怎麼定義它。

當然自己不會毫無準備的赴約。有幾個手下陪同會是明智的選擇，或至少帶上大袞。然而别西卜發覺自己不願意讓其他惡魔知曉這通電話的存在。

加百列一向宏偉的男中音在話筒中聽來是如此脆弱而真誠。

她會單獨前往。又不是說自己一人就毫無防備能力。

他們老早在一年前就準備好與天堂全面開戰。加百列曾被稱為戰爭天使，擁有可怕的毀滅性武力。但這是遠在天國第一次大分裂時期的事了。現在他只是一個穿高領毛衣的可悲官僚。

別西卜竊笑。她想看看對方會怎麼被推向_極限。_

另一方面，加百列在通話終於結束時嘆了口氣。他隱約憂慮對方正與地獄同僚拿自己當笑話。即便如此，那些小小的擔心還是輕而易舉地被期盼所壓制。

她同意了，這是個約會。他突然因為這想法有些飄然。

一個約會！他的第一次約會，除非亞當那次的生日派對也算數。

雖然還沒有細節上的規劃，但那就是個約會-喝喝小酒、談談天，也許還有機會以某種放縱的形式結束。

說到放縱…加百列瞪大眼。如果今晚一切顺利該怎麼辦？

如果別西卜想...再次把他帶回家？哦，天哪，他甚至沒有考慮過這問題。對於第一次，自己基本上是毫無印象。

他確信自己當時有做對。但是如何做的？

他不知道該怎麼_做。_

一定是因為內心的愛在引導一切。別擔心，一切都會安好的。他確信自己會像初次那般如魚得水。天使微笑著，笑容中洋溢自信。

加百列興奮的跳起來，毫不在意是否撞到桌子。他今晚會去見別西卜，送出這份禮物以證明自己的真心。而也許…只是也許，地獄王子會抱持同樣的感情。

百列清新乾淨的氣質在紅燈區相當格格不入。人們幾乎是瞪著他。

嶄新的石南灰色西裝與同色領帶讓他看上去十分富有，渾身散發著淡淡的薰衣草味。没有一個妓女願意接近天使。那裏有些過於純粹的氣息阻止了他們。

順著運河悠閒散步，加百列沿途欣賞著美景。現在不是批判的時候。一切都是為了取悅對方。

人類的種種惡習在這方面根本_完美。_佔據四周的霓虹色光芒簡直大喊著_地獄和罪惡，_而運河正孜孜不倦反射著那些耀如明火的光線。

俱樂部所在之處是一棟高樓，擁有精心維護的外牆。

巨大的霓虹招牌以及那些精雕細琢的梁柱及裝飾簡直震撼人心，很難會與其他地方搞錯。加百列立於門口，看向錶面以確認時間。門扉上刺眼的紅燈確實減少了天使本身突兀的聖潔感。

“像你這樣的好男孩怎麼會在此處遊蕩呢嗡？”

加百列被背後陡然接近的聲音嚇一跳。他滿是笑容的轉身。

“啊，你來了。”

他立刻知道那些情感都是真的。自己早就愛上了眼前之人。儘管只有幾天沒見，再次看到那張臉依然會臉紅心跳。

別西卜在心底嘲笑對方。這愚蠢的大天使完全不知道他將要經歷什麼？然而她有些失望的發現，對方似乎並沒有因為此地滿盈的罪孽感到不安。

“很高興你能來。” 加百列注意到别西卜為了約會的盛裝打扮。

她稍稍調整原先略顯復古的攝政時期服飾-儘管只是一點點。畢竟無論在哪，這都還是那個地獄王子。穿了件細條紋西裝，剪裁與平時相差無幾，但這次外套底下的並非襯衫。

取而代之的，天使瞥見那看起來像寬距漁網的織物，與從靴子中隱約露出的一樣。

“那麼嗡…你知道這是哪種表演嗎嗡？” 別西卜手插口袋，下巴朝比自己高上一截的夥伴抬起。

“當然。” 加百列愉快地說道。 “我希望這是個驚喜。妳會喜歡的。”

別西卜微微睜大了眼。現在是怎樣？

Casa Nostra俱樂部專門表演現場性愛秀。為何加百列會邀她去看這種表演？並且看上去還該死的為此感到高興？

“我們走吧？” 加百列朝惡魔伸出手臂，像個紳士一樣。

這事真的發生了。別西卜看了看那隻曲起的胳膊，微微一笑。她弓起肩膀，以一種防禦性的姿態保衛自己，頭也不甩的逕自前行。

加百列盡力說服自己別為此感到受傷，大步向前追上他的王子。

別西卜覺得這整樁事越發的像個陷阱。顯然如此。

當加百列秀出早已買好的票並帶彼此入座時，她偷偷的朝四處張望。那位子離舞台兩排，是專供現場性愛秀的整張私人桌位。

從現在起的任何時刻，這地方隨時都會湧入大批天使，他們會以誘惑天使長加百列的罪刑逮捕自己。這將會是整起詭異事件的唯一解釋。

“想喝點什麼嗎？那邊似乎有吧檯可以點酒。我想-”

“你在玩什麼把戲，天使長？” 別西卜打斷對方。

“我只是以為你可能會想喝一杯。” 加百列天真地說道。

”省省那些廢話吧，早就看穿你的小把戲嗡…”

加百列畏縮著，隨即試圖用溫暖的笑聲掩蓋尷尬。“原來你早就知道了？” 他甜蜜地問。

這反應使別西卜更加深陷牛頭不對馬嘴的窘境。

“是我太明顯了嗎？” 他笑著問。

別西卜從未發覺凡人之軀能如此燥熱。天堂裡最美麗的天使向她微笑，如同自己是主的造物裡最為珍貴的。她緊抓住桌腳以免魂飛魄散。

“你在說什麼？” 別西卜咬牙問。

加百列朝惡魔眨著紫色大眼。“呃……_妳_的意思是？” 現下一切都如此令人困惑，真糟糕。

別西卜臉上閃現一系列因痛苦與反感而擠壓扭曲的表情。“我是說……該死。”

加百列邀請她一同欣賞性愛秀當然是因為_那個_原因。_媽的。_

“好吧，你可以請我喝一杯。”

加百列困惑的皺眉，但他還是很高興能這麼早就跟對方坦白。

“一樣大都會雞尾酒，對吧？” 他微笑著。

別西卜疲倦地點頭，望著天使離去的背影。看在地獄份上，這他媽究竟怎麼回事？加百列說很明顯到底是在指什麼？

“明顯個頭！” 對一個死敵笑成那樣？最好有誰能明白天使長到底在搞哪齣！別西卜為此坐立不安，出於完全不同的原因。

加百列沒讓惡魔等太久，很快便為對方帶來雞尾酒，順道替自己拿了杯紅酒。

“你也喝？” 別西卜問道，強裝鎮定。然而她緊繃的肩線早已背叛自己。

“這樣做明智嗎？” 她勉強擠出笑容。

“只是酒而已。如你所述，天使們也在教堂裡喝酒。” 他眨眨眼。

別西卜硬是掐滅了躲在酒杯後頭的衝動。

室內光線逐漸黯淡，舞台明燈初上，樂曲自揚聲器飄揚而出，台上鮮紅的布幕終於緩緩掀起。毋須任何序言，觀眾們看著兩位美女戴著雙頭假陽具登台。

加百列以某種觀賞自然纪錄片的眼光看著，遙遠而不缺興味。別西卜的作法大致相同，但更像在觀看一部特别無聊的紀錄片。

加百列努力克制想看著對方的慾望。毫無懸念的失敗了。

那雙深紫色的眼睛總會不由自主飄向地獄王子，渴望看到她有多享受眼前滿滿的罪惡場景。

然而令天使有些失望的是，他没有看到惡魔臉上的快樂。他啜飲著紅酒，暗自期望這場秀至少有部分能為對方所悅。

下一幕裡，兩名男子將性器塞入各式孔洞中。再次地，惡魔仍一臉興致缺缺。

加百列開始有些緊張。快要结束時，別西卜逕自起身，喃喃地說要喝點什麼。加百列試圖要再請對方一杯，但明顯對方已經受夠了。

這讓被獨自留下觀戲的加百列在接下來幾分鐘內都十分尷尬。當惡魔重回座位上時，他已經緊張地幾乎將酒喝至見底。

當下一幕的音樂響起，加百列朝約會對象傾身問道：“目前為止妳覺得表演如何？”

別西卜重重靠在自己手上，肘部支撑著桌子。甚至懶得降低音量。“老實說，很無聊。”

“噢。” 加百列的笑容黯淡下來。

別西卜斜眼看著對方。“這到底是為了什麼嗡？”

“我想送些妳喜歡的東西，”加百列實話實說。

沒錯，天使長不會說謊。別西卜瞪大眼睛，嘴角微張著。“喝完你的酒，大天使。” 別西卜正了正身子，一把乾下半杯酒。

“我會告诉你我喜歡什麼。” 她委以黑暗的承諾。

加百列整個人都被點亮了。

好吧，整件事其實可以很容易的。為什麼不直接問問別西卜喜歡什麼呢？他急切的喝完剩餘殘酒，設法奇蹟般地保持不落一滴在淺色西裝上。

別西卜起身時甚至弄翻了椅子，她捉住天使的絲綢領帶大步向前。加百列喘息著，磕磕絆絆的追上對方。地獄王子幾乎是用拖的將天使長帶出場。

天使一次也没有回頭，顯然也對惡魔突如其來的舉動相當著迷。

到了大街上，别西卜輕巧的甩開領帶，帶領雙方沿著運河朝目標走去。

她非常了解這區，目的地便在不遠處。惡魔斜看著加百列拉直領帶。

別西卜微笑著。那肯定是個好兆頭。

“來吧。我們需要個房間。” 惡魔指向街道盡頭的一幢狹窄建築，進門後以誘惑的神色看著加百列。

加百列甚至不用多想。

別西卜當然輕而易舉的弄到了直到前一刻都還不存在的空房。手持鑰匙，惡魔一路上都在引誘著對方，直至兩人終於獨處。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加百列看看你那副小處男樣，還敢說性教育不重要嗎XDD  
真的很像是被萌萌養大的純情BOY
> 
> 以及，下章開車。


	4. ...我是第一個被咬的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 別西卜向天真的天使長展示她到底喜歡什麼。   
(警告: BDSM, 調教, D/S, 窒息)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
“ Ba'al”在烏加里特語中意為“領主”，是別西卜稱號-Ba'alZəbûb的字根。  
標題摘自Ariel Pink＆Weyes Blood的“ Morning After”-一樣來自Russian Doll的播放列表。
> 
> 譯者註:  
本章裡，所有原文中的“ Ba'al”將被以”主人”顯示。  
是的大家，喜聞樂見的肉來囉。  
更多警告 : 雙性!別西卜/無性別-軀體改造!加百列

兩人獨處時，加百列開始意識到別西卜想向他展示的。王子將他帶入旅館房間，裡頭只有床和可供上鎖的門。

他懊惱著，對於自己提供如此不周的禮物，未能展現對惡魔的摯愛。歉語幾乎噴吐而出，但別西卜趕在那之前扯住天使的領帶，將手指放在唇上。

“别說話嗡。你的聲音太惱人了。”

加百列閉上嘴。

“我喜歡聽話的男孩。” 别西卜在天使耳旁嗡嗡作響，將絲織品纏繞腕上。

“你只需遵從我的命令。” 她稍稍放鬆了對領帶的控制，以便直視對方雙眼。加百列看上去如此天真而困惑。哦，難以形容的天真。

加百列從未聽聞別西卜提及自身喜好。這些來自愛慕對象的讚美讓他很是愉快，且期待聽到更多。

“如果妳願意，我會做妳想做的任何事-”

別西卜搧了他一巴掌。足够引起注意，但還不至於傷到下巴。這讓天使無比震驚。

“别說話嗡！” 別西卜打斷著。加百列摸著臉頰，下意識打算張口道歉，然後想起了_規則_。

看到天使長終於明白，别西卜再次微笑。“非常好嗡。”

她瞇眼研究著對方。耳光是最基礎的考驗-顯然加百列真心打算取悅自己。他甚至沒有任何應激反應。

別西卜仍無法理解對方這麼做的理由，但無論如何，如果加百列被誘惑成功，那將會是地獄的一大勝利。

“領帶質感不錯嗡…” 別西卜沉思，手指緩慢滑過絲綢表面。“適合用來綁住某人的雙手嗡。” 她笑著，讓加百列獨自一人立於房間中央。

惡魔坐上床沿，逐顆解開西服外套的釦子。加百列瞥見對方蒼白的肌膚，小巧乳房上頭點綴著玫瑰紫色的蓓蕾，為縱橫交錯的黑色網線所割裂。

那些切線造成的破碎感讓她的軀體遠比表演者的淫穢裸露誘人。

別西卜向加百列歪頭，朝對方招手。天使覺得自己仿佛在做夢，而惡魔再次跩著領帶將他拖至面前。首先是一側膝蓋的彎曲，随著領帶上逐漸增強的力道，另一側也緊隨其後。現在，換別西卜俯視對方。

加百列正面臨危機。現下他已離惡魔非常近，近到難以忽視想觸碰對方的慾望。他想起那些關於別西卜罪孽般柔軟的肌膚在自己指尖之下的幻象。

很難不夢到那樣的夜晚。柔軟順滑的質地，斑駁肌膚的奇異觸感，以及另一個身軀靠近自己時產生的熱量。

手忍不住抽動，但突然間輾壓在大腿上的靴底阻止了天使，他的胃垂落著。

“你將不被允許碰我，” 別西卜如是說。“接下來只能照我說的做嗡。” 她向前傾身，暗色的眼睛閃爍。

“說 ‘是的，_主人_。’ ”

加百列口乾舌燥。他吞咽了一下，感覺著喉嚨周圍的領帶緊緊收束。

“ ...是的，_主人_。” 那黑暗而古老的字彙正灼燒天使的舌。

“解開我的靴子。” 別西卜用力將靴跟壓在加百列的腹股溝上，感受對方的原始狀態-天使是_沒有_性別的。真可惜。她原本還期望加百列可以為此_興致盎然_。

加百列將手移到踏在褲上的靴子，天使的手掌是如此寬闊，以至於幾乎將那小小的皮靴整個握住。

“不能用手嗡。” 別西卜耐心的說。她微傾著頭，將鞋跟更用力踩下。

加百列原本想直接用奇蹟替對方除去衣物-暗暗希望是全部的衣物-但由於還沒有進一步指示，他假設他的主人還有話要說。

“用你的牙齒。”

這當然不是加百列認為靴子該被解開的方式，但如果那是對方所喜悅的，那就這樣吧。

他握住惡魔腳踝。單單是透過網襪，他已然感受到那自肌膚上傳來的，令人心炫神迷的顫慄。

天使低下頭，幾乎完全俯臥，使自己的嘴可以搆到鞋帶。結被打得很緊，所以花了比预期更多的精力來始之鬆動。

他開始熟悉皮革的味道，那來自地獄的氣味刺痛著感官，依稀感覺到別西卜的目光在自己顱骨後方掃視。

“你把口水滴在靴上嗡？” 別西卜已足夠興奮且潮濕，她的陰莖抵著褲縫抽搐著。

“我看到了，把那團亂清乾淨。” 她朝對方伸出腳，期望眼前人照做。

加百列抬起頭，只看到別西卜冷漠的表情。他决心满足王子的要求。

天使試圖用外套邊緣去擦拭皮革，但在能進一步動作之前，別西卜伸出另一隻手跩住他的後腦勺，用力將加百列的臉壓上靴子。

天使長震驚的屏住呼吸，但鞋帶的粗糙與皮革的柔軟造成如此強大對比，這使他更為驚訝。那些氣味讓天使做了個怪表情。他感覺自己的唾液正黏呼呼糊在臉上。

一旦別西卜放鬆桎梏，他便再次抬頭。她側首，而加百列鬆開了靴子。

剎那間，天使有幸一瞥那被包裹在網襪中的蒼白足背。對方沒留給他太多時間，另一隻靴子很快也被塞入手中。

當加百列已足夠自信到在拆第二隻靴子的同時學會不弄濕皮革，他聽到了上頭傳來的微弱嗡嗡聲。

看不到別西卜在做什麼，但赤裸的雙足正逐漸遠離視線。他聽到拉鍊開闔的聲響，織物貼著皮膚唏漱移動著。

為了確保步驟正確被完成，他將光滑無鬚的臉貼上皮革，然後緩緩抬頭。

地獄王子雙腿大張，拉鍊早已解開。

一隻纖細的手鑽過褲頭，兩指圈起環住那尺寸可觀的性器底部，可以看到其餘手指在裸露的勃起下方捲曲。天使因過於害羞幾乎無法直視。紫色眼睛飛快掃過對方唇上的諷刺笑容。

“你真噁心嗡。”

別西卜傾身靠近，握住天使下巴，將其唇上殘餘的唾沫抹除。加百列任由對方侮辱自己，他可以看到別西卜臉上寫著愉悅。他靠向惡魔雙手，想被觸摸。

“嗯。我猜想天使應該善於從命嗡……” 別西卜沉吟，用軟滑的手指緩緩撫慰自己。

那氣味征服了加百列，與靴子上來自地獄的惡臭截然不同。這種氣味混和著麝香和些許甜味，幾乎是熟悉的，令人想起那個晚上，那張床。

他舔舔嘴唇，再次品嘗到皮革。他想吐出那味道，以此代替。

“_壞_天使。” 別西卜笑了。 “看看你臉上那令人發毛的表情嗡…”

惡魔低頭凝視加百列的褲子。什麼也没有。還是一個不具備性器官的天使。

好吧，那不會持續太久的。 “轉過去。”

加百列無法掩飾皺起的眉頭和懷疑的唇角，但還是默許了。他想给別西卜任何她想要的，希望赢得她的稱讚。

別西卜猛的跩下對方外套，加百列恰好來得及掙脫手臂。惡魔拉扯他的領带，將織物拉過衣領，使其貼近皮膚。而後，天使感覺到她的胳膊。他顫抖著，艱難的吸氣。當惡魔鴉羽般的黑髮掠過耳際時，眼皮顫動著。

別西卜伸手觸及加百列的腰帶，解開扣環。“成為糟糕的天使吧。” 她對加百列的耳朵嗡嗡著，猛的拉開皮帶，扔至一旁。一隻手撫過他無性別的下體，另一隻則在胸口游移。

加百列感覺正劇烈燃燒。自己已滿身大汗，衣物是如此濕黏，讓人只想全都撕掉。卻也擔心如果真這麼做，會更加身處煉獄。別西卜的撫觸如同地獄烈火，而他如此渴望。

“讓我瞧瞧你的_能耐_嗡。” 別西卜將掌跟壓在加百列雙腿之間，看加百列喘息著分開雙唇，胸部是如此迅速的上下起伏以至於惡魔幾乎無法好好的抓住。

“你以前做過的。” 她撒謊道。 “以前也曾經是個壞天使呢…”

加百列聽見某人呻吟，但不知聲音從何而來。他按向別西卜的手，本能地抬起臀部。被觸摸的感覺_真好_。當別西卜手指拂過自身裸露的脖頸時，天使屏住了呼吸。

別西卜想要他的_那部分_。為了她自己的需要而要求著。加百列願意做任何事-任何事情-來保持別西卜的好心情-這讓他感覺很好。

當別西卜的胳膊纏繞自己時，他竭力將那些手推向自身軀體。身軀向對方拱起，天使感覺到別西卜掌下腹股溝處開始長出些什麼。這感覺是如此強烈，他尖叫著向後扭動。

“真是個好孩子嗡…” 別西卜鼓勵著。

_媽的_，她真的讓加百列長出一條陰莖，為了自己_墮落_的幻想。那東西是如此令人覬覦，垂涎三尺。 “真是太好了嗡。” 她低語著。

加百列呼吸加速。 “哦，上帝啊…” 他嘶聲，設法睁開眼睛，低頭看著。

天使看到了自己_嶄新_的部分。那東西被觸碰的感覺真是_好極了_，鑒於別西卜揉捏織物與下頭玩意的手法如此專業。

“這裡没有上帝。與祂無關。” 别西卜纠正他。 “說 ‘謝謝您，_主人_。’ ” 别西卜沿著加百列的耳殼舔舐。

天使呻吟，緊緊握住别西卜雙臂。 “謝謝您，_主人_。” 他顫抖著吟道。

別西卜倏忽抬手，將對方的手臂撥至一旁。天使癱軟著-除了那新生的、緊繃的性器以及仍不斷起伏的胸膛。

惡魔將手拂上加百列喉頭，開始解開襯衫纽扣。她在這項工作上花了過久的時間，加百列越發焦躁不安。

加百列雕塑般完美無瑕的胸膛逐漸暴露於空氣中。她忍不住瞪視著。那是副連阿多尼斯*都會忌妒的軀體。

*阿多尼斯: 希臘神話中掌管每年植物死而復生的俊美男神，廣受婦女-也許還有男性和其他非此二者的-崇拜。

儘管領帶仍鬆垮垮的掛在脖頸上，加百列並不以為意。他聳肩，從滑落的襯衫中展現光裸雙臂。如絲般的低吟撫過肌膚，幾乎讓他顫抖。從眼角裡，他看見對方。別西卜看上去_十分_愉悅。天使在沉重的喘息之間笑了。

別西卜拉著領帶繞行對方。

當惡魔以織物為中心，將自己拽向一旁時，加百列甚至可以感覺那些尖銳的指甲刮搔過光裸胸膛。他被拉扯著面向別西卜，惡魔赤裸著，除了那些包裹住軀幹和雙足的網紋。

加百列哽住了。王子閃閃發光的暗色眼睛和蒼白裸體無一不散發著詭譎的、令人墮落的力量。陰莖驕傲的挺立，下頭同樣閃耀的深紅紫色陰唇正因興奮滴落著蜜液，緩緩濡濕床鋪。

“有些事情必須被明白嗡，”別西卜告訴對方。“任何時候，都應當尊敬_主人_。”

加百列的視線在地獄王子的每一寸肌膚上拖曳著，很樂意提供任何她想要的。他的愛是如此濃烈，幾乎為慾望所噬。

那令人陶醉的氣味充斥著感官。對方毋須任何表示，他已被惡魔雙腿間濕透滲液的花蕊奪去心魂。

別西卜將指尖插入對方髮捎。感受到天使噴吐在赤裸肌膚上的氣息，她大腿抽搐，胃部興奮的攪著。别西卜拽住那頭深色毛髮，短暫的制止對方並深吸口氣。

“要說 '拜託，_主人_。' “ 她緩緩吐氣。

加百列抬頭望向惡魔。 “拜托，_主人_。” 以最為熱切的音調請求。

別西卜發覺自己難以抗拒那對真誠的紫眸。她想讓加百列真正開口_求饒_，但早已飢渴難耐，等不及進行下一步。

惡魔將加百列的臉拉至大腿之間，感覺著那對柔軟的雙唇，喘息著。不需要任何指示，加百列以舌舔舐早已興奮發顫的陰部。別西卜不得不緊咬住唇以免哭出來。

取而代之的，壓抑的低吟自喉頭脫溢而出。

_操_，她没想到大天使加百列的嘴如此_甜蜜_。對第一次就能有如此表現的天使而言，他在性方面真是前途無量。

加百列急切的膜拜惡魔身上所有被_喚起_的部分。他渴望任何接觸，飢渴的撫觸每一英寸肌膚，但仍無法滿足那逐漸長成無底洞的需求。

腥臊的氣味填充每道毛孔，嘗起來如此美味。他舔了舔滲出至大腿間的黏液，發覺自己對此無比上隱。

別西卜顫抖著，緊緊扒拉對方頭髮。

“是的嗡…” 胸口快速起伏著。 “用你的舌頭操我。嗯…更深點。”

加百列此時只想從那堆衣物中解放。他的陰莖脹痛，緊緊繃住褲子。

邊以唇舌膜拜他的王子，邊盲目摸索著拉鍊。褲子和内褲最終亂糟糟的纏在腳踝上，和皮鞋卡做一團。

由於所有注意力都在對方身上，天使難以從這般困境中逃脫。

他放棄了脫逃。寬厚雙掌偏愛別西卜奶油色的雙腿，用力按壓惡魔纖細的四肢。

突然間，別西卜硬生生的將他自迫切喜愛的東西上扯離。惡魔踩著加百列的肩膀，將他踢倒在地。

“有說你可以碰我嗎嗡？” 她壓低嗓音問著。

加百列被嚇了一跳。他以為…自己一直都在正確的取悅對方。那狂喜的聲音並不是錯覺。

他不應自滿，該追求更多-以帶給別西卜更加_極致_的體驗。

“ ...不。” 他平静地說。

“不什麼？” 別西卜自床沿向對方傾身。她的影子在那瞬間無比龐大，黑暗而異界般的存在。

“不，您沒說，_主人_。” 加百列答道。 “但 - ”

“停下嗡。” 別西卜起身。加百列看著情液自適才被好好服侍過的地方滑落。她的臉龐潮紅，但神色冰冷。

“跪下，用手腳撐住自己嗡。”

加百列皺眉。目前為止他都做得不錯。他轉身，四肢著地。陰莖仍痛苦的硬著，由雙腿間垂落。

別西卜矯正對方的姿勢，讓那坨糾結在雙足間的織物顯得更加嘲諷。遠在對方視線之外，她笑著。

地獄王子在天使周圍緩慢繞行，欣賞那黝黑健壯、線條完美的造物。加百列只能看著那雙被網襪緊緊包裹的雙足在四周游移著，彷彿即將進行獵食的白鯊。

終於，在彷彿幾世紀之久後，別西卜彎下腰以拾取自天使脖頸垂落的領帶。當別西卜走向對方腳跟時，織物悠然滑過喉頭。

惡魔輕巧的落坐於對方后背。她耍弄手中絲織品，時不時拉扯著，接著抬起一隻腳，踏上天使後腦勺。

仗著要小的多的體型，地獄王子優雅的坐在加百列身上，猶如端坐於王位。

她用腳輕輕一堆，將對方上半身壓制在地。加百列為這意料之外的衝擊悶哼。

“我知道這是你第一次做，” 別西卜寬容的說。

“但你確實想弄清我的愛好，對吧。” 別西卜用腳輾了輾對方後腦，感受那柔軟髮絲於裸足上的撫觸。

“這就是我喜歡的嗡。” 她親密的嘶聲說著，沒有一刻放鬆對領帶的控制。

加百列艱難地轉頭，以免因地毯而窒息。他可以看到別西卜如同端坐寶座般棲息於自己肩膀上。他覺得自己未能好好滿足對方，如此的無能為力。

這無疑是種全新的體驗。他是上帝最好的造物。從沒有什麼或誰能比自己更好，抑或讓他覺得不足。

這體驗著實是…令人振奮。

別西卜的手指沿著天使髖部緩緩移動，直直劃過屁股。如此緊繃而健美。加百列的每一吋都是這麼的強壯。

手指持續向下，越過骨盆形成的V字曲線。

“看來你也喜歡這個嗡……” 惡魔用手指裹住加百列的陰莖，感受它在手裡跳動。他對地毯大聲呻吟。

“你喜歡它，不是嗎？” 別西卜愉悅的呼嚕著。

加百列喘息的抓緊地毯。他是如此絕望的想要動，更深的朝那隻手推擠抑或徹底避開，但是又不想讓他的王子失望，只好迫使自己僵在原地。

這僅僅使得別西卜那纖細的手對性器緩慢施加的壓力更難以忍受。

“對，您說的對。” 他喘著粗氣。 “我喜歡這個，_主人_。”

這遠比她預期的要好。

別西卜一直以為加百列是那種假正經的傢伙。但僅僅一個小建議就打破了他的貞操誓言，像個妓女般跪倒在自己眼前。

她更加用力擠壓手裡的陰莖，感受身下人渾身顫抖。

大天使仍努力試圖保持平衡的跪姿。真是個好孩子。

“你約我出來就是想要這個嗡？” 别西卜問。她確實想知道。惡魔至今仍無法理解加百列想見她一面的初衷。真的只是為了又一個激情之夜？

“我…我想要…為你…” 由於被強壓在的，天使只得艱難的朝地毯吐露字句。

“讓你明白…我的感覺…”他喘息著，用力扒抓地板，腿上的每塊肌肉都因過度緊繃而顫抖著。

“哦？” 別西卜確實玩得很愉快。她緊握住仍纏在拳頭上的領帶，用力拉著，直到聽聞對方嗆住。她持續擼動加百列的陰莖。

柱體變得越發濕滑，一連串黏稠的前液自頂端滴落。加百列嗆咳著，忍不住因快感而嗚咽。天使開始扒拉頸部緊緊纏住自己的領帶。

“快好了。” 別西卜答應他。天使是有多愚蠢才覺得自己會真正窒息-又不是說他神聖的身軀需要氧氣。

但人類狀態多少還是需要的。玩太過火仍有機會被_無形體化_。但別西卜更希望給對方一點不一樣的_瀕死快感_。

加百列的視野裡開始出現黑色斑點，而快感不減反增，如同地獄般火熱。

他被炙烈而狂喜的火焰吞滅。就在他以為自己即將被無形體化時，有什麼東西噴薄而出。

那樣的高潮如同十萬個天使合唱，惡魔們齊聲高歌詛咒萬物，身體蒸騰，萬有榮光歸一。他掙扎著想呼吸，而這使高潮來得更加猛烈。

缺氧並沒有使他死亡，而是引出體內無盡業火與歡騰。

當所有感覺回歸，他甚至不確定自己顫抖哭號了多久。領結早已鬆開，不再是對方的座椅，天使跪坐在地。別西卜坐在床上看著他，緩緩撫慰自己。

“這是什麼……你對我做了什麼？” 他仍無法流利的說話，眼皮沉重著。

“這就是我想要的。” 別西卜朝加百列招手，示意對方上床。如果他從那之中倖存並仍想要更多，那確實是真正的腐敗。

加百列仍沉浸在媲美創世紀的餘韻，掙扎著想理解這一切。別西卜的聲音將自己緩緩撈起。聽起來有如救贖。

別西卜_想_讓他感受這些？他慢慢將自己從地上挖起，磨蹭著挪像床鋪。身體是如此放鬆而遲緩，手臂沉重而肩膀彎起。

別西卜撫摸他的頭髮。加百列閉眼，傾身向前，脖子紅腫著，身軀緊緊拱起如同滿弦的弓，陰莖顫抖著渴求撫慰與釋放，掙扎著呼吸，臉上滿是扭曲狂喜。

大天使看上去如此光彩照人。他幸福地陶醉在新發現的喜悅中，享受輕柔的撫觸-這般的天使長是如此美麗。

“現在……讓我看看你有多感激嗡。” 別西卜的暗色眼睛閃爍著邀請。

“是的，_主人_。” 加百列以溫暖的微笑答道。他俯身向前，卻被别西卜阻止。

她說：“给我你的手。” 加百列於是伸出右手。別西卜將那隻手引導至自己潮濕滴水的陰戶，柔軟的吐息著。僅僅是讓那些粗大強健的手指貼緊陰唇便足以足以使她的大腿抽搐。

“你可以，”聲音幾乎顫抖，“ 將手指放入我體內…” 別西卜轉過對方的手，引導著手指劃過皺褶。她緊咬住唇。

加百列驚奇的看著手指深至內部。往內似乎越發的溼熱，他很清楚地注意到對方腹肌顫抖著。實驗性地曲了曲指尖，緊貼住柔軟的、光滑的肉壁，感受內部收縮並緊緊的包裹。他抬頭看向對方臉龐，發覺自己做對了。

“是的嗡……” 別西卜喘息。她托着加百列枕骨，將對方拉近自己滿溢著前液的陰莖。

“吸我的屌，然後用手指操我嗡，天使長。讓主人看看你有多感激嗡。”

加百列榮幸的接受這項任務。他現下唯一想要的就是撫摸對方並將她帶上跟自己一樣的高潮。有可能做到嗎？他有能力做到別西卜對自己所做的一切？

天使真的不知道該如何面對陰莖，但別西卜似乎相當喜歡他的_嘴_，這很合理。他將唇抵上肉棒紅腫的頭部，注意到上面絲絲情液滑落的痕跡。

目標是要將它弄得跟下方花穴一樣濕，加百列繞著柱體下方溝槽一圈圈舔弄著，很快便從地獄王子那獲得愉悅的嗡嗡聲。手指更深的捅入，在裡頭摩梭著畫圓。

別西卜用手指按摩天使的頭皮，鼓勵他繼續。舌頭再次掠過陰莖濕潤的頂端，獲得了一聲粗喘。

他實驗性的更進一步，他發現用舌尖在龜頭上啜吸時，別西卜會忍不住將自己的頭往下壓。天使不太懂為何，但這似乎讓對方很開心。

當別西卜要求更多時，加百列將她深深嚥下。惡魔仍不滿足，於是他又加了根手指。那裡感覺很緊，天使擔心會容不下這麼多。

然而奇蹟似的，那處朝自己屈服了。別西卜似乎真的很喜歡這一切。他可以嘗到越來越多從陰莖前端溢出的美味，感受手指及關節們浸没在欲望之中。

他的心在歌唱，因為別西卜不再壓抑那些呻吟，而是讓他分享她的狂喜。

惡魔王子在高潮用力扯住他的髮，瘋狂朝對方擺動髖部，飢渴的呻吟著。加百列差點被深深射入喉頭的精液嗆住，手指幾乎被那樣猛烈的痙攣卡在甬道內。

“别停嗡！” 別西卜咆哮，聲音裡滿是迫切。

當王子自床上拱起，臀部扭向他，加百列抬頭凝視，情不自禁揉捏起她小巧的乳房。他一直在做能给對方帶來極樂的事，手指在她裡面扭動衝刺著，吸她的陰莖，直到惡魔終於讓自己停下。

別西卜靜靜地躺著，雙腿軟軟的垂在床沿，窄窄的胸口隨著每次呼吸上下起伏。加百列看向他濕透的手指，抬頭看著對方微笑。

一開始可能沒有送對禮物，但他很確信自己已完美的彌補這一切。

當別西卜終於稍稍平復呼吸，加百列也完成了剩餘衣物的脫除。為著不打擾地獄王子，天使悄悄爬上床躺在對方身邊。

他在兩人之間留下几英寸的距離-别西卜明確表示她不接受未經允許的觸摸-但仍然可以感受溫暖的熱量自對方身上發散。

別西卜慢慢將頭轉向加百列，睁開一隻眼睛。 “你在做什麼？” 她安靜地問。

“跟妳一起躺著。就像上次一樣。” 他紫色的雙眼柔軟望著對方。將頭墊在交叉著的、結實的雙臂之上。

別西卜皺眉。 “没有。”

她完全不想動彈，但也不想在正愉悅時旁邊躺隻天使長。傳遞快樂的人都該死。

加百列更加困惑了。 “没有什麼？”

“從來就没有。” 別西卜閉上眼。 “從來就沒這回事。”

加百列俊俏的臉龐陷入混亂。 “什麼意思？”

“我的意思是，滾開嗡！” 別西卜惡狠狠地打斷。

“這裡不再需要你了。”

她確實喜歡這些遊戲，找個人來做，爽一爽。

一旦爽完了，她就不再需要這些温暖的身軀，即便是像加百列這樣英俊的。

她喜歡_獨自_沐浴在高潮的狂喜之中_。_

加百列張嘴，想說些什麼，但無從說起。他只是想讓別西卜開心。

現在離去並不會讓_自己_開心，但是如果這是_她_想要的……那麼，也算是禮物的一部分，不是嗎？

床在天使長起身時吱吱作響。高潮的餘韻逐漸消散，現在他只覺得渾身痠痛、發冷，頭暈眩著。浪潮離去之後什麼也不剩。

他站起来，重新穿上衣服，有意放緩動作，他希望對方能改變主意。天使不停地回頭看。但她仍無動於衷，甚至可能已入睡。

他繫好鞋帶，聳聳肩。天使想告诉對方自己有多愛她，滿心以為今晚將能證明這點。

加百列想親吻惡魔。但他擔心別西卜不會有同樣的感覺，還沒愛上自己。

天使不會放棄。這只是第一次嘗試。也許這還不是正確的_求愛方式_。

他把“送禮”從清單上劃掉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以感受一下網襪的魅力:  
https://twitter.com/falfalsans/status/1167591732159991811?s=20
> 
> &天使果然是學習力很強的物種，加百列你幾千年來的小黃書果然沒白看www


	5. 想像你就在我身邊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在與加百列出乎意料令人滿意的夜晚之後，别西卜試圖重操舊業來分散自己的注意力。  
她打扮成修女，誘惑那些血氣方剛的年輕的牧師。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
標題来自Anika的"I Go To Sleep"。
> 
> 譯者註:   
短小的過渡章節。  
本章有OMC/修女! 別西卜

很難說到底是那過於修身的制服抑或不明源以的躁動感使惡魔本人感到如此不安。地獄本就該令人不安-那是毋庸置疑的在地特色。

地獄不該是使人放鬆的。此處確實還有許許多多其他的_特色_，但不安當然是其中之一。

太多事情要做，但完成那些微不足道的任務根本無法得到絲毫成就感。

文書作業、監督下級……無聊的管理階層體系。幸好絕大部分可以通過大衮完成，對方總是非常高興地要求她在那些有完沒完的文件上簽字。

別西卜詛咒般被困於此。這對她來說是全新的懲罰手段。

加百列本人的存在即為咒詛。他媽的大天使。她還以為自己已足夠清楚的表明，兩人之間不須有任何_期待_。

事實上，她幾乎篤定對方不會為了自己的所作所為再次打來。

然而天使還是打了。一次又一次。

別西卜第一次接聽時，溫暖而天使般的聲音才剛傳出便立即掛斷電話。

第二天，他又打來。

別西卜大聲斥責著對方不該打辦公室的電話，這很惱人且不專業。她甚至在下屬試圖引起自己注意時吼了大衮，以至於那可憐的惡魔後來都不敢提起自家老闆的電話瘋狂作響。

更糟的是，別西卜無法抹除這段遭遇的存在。它總是各種不合時宜的自己腦中起舞。

地獄王子正站在酷刑大廳中央，而腦中盡是加百列窒息死亡高潮的瘋狂重播畫面。兩腿間的興奮令人分心，以至於大衮必須次次提醒，將自己拉回現實。那些回憶徹底淹沒了她的世界，以至連好好的開庭審理都做不到。

最糟的是，她那天晚上確實玩得很開心。

起初加百列對於稱她為“_主人_” 還有些猶豫不決...演變到後來簡直跟祈禱一樣，狂熱呼求惡魔的名。他的身體如此柔軟而樂意。只是為了他主人的欲望就讓那無性的軀殼長出陰莖。

她不知為此被推過邊界多少次。

但這一切都很愚蠢。在那之後，只令人感到悲哀。

由於某位他媽的希望被羞辱的天使，惡魔竟覺得羞恥。

“我要去地球一段時間。公務需求嗡，” 別西卜告訴大衮。

“為了什麼呢，老闆？” 大衮問道，以那種曾會讓別西卜放鬆愉悦的方式扭了扭手。

“别擔心。” 別西卜笑著。

“您對目前完成的工作不滿意嗎？我可以和那些低階魔鬼談談。你知道，哈斯塔自從利古爾…走了之後就一直…委靡不振…”

“難道我想每隔千年就弄髒自己的手幾次是如此令人震驚嗡？” 別西卜帶著滿懷惡意的微笑問道。

“哦，當然不，老闆。我只是- ”

“閉嘴嗡。我會在幾周後回來。”

回到老行當確實會讓自己感覺好些。一些在地球上的小旅行，還有一點她最愛的誘惑。確實是個從煩悶地獄中解脫的度假。做些什麼可以來轉移注意。

在過去，誘惑神父是件棘手的事。

牧者們幾乎不會出現在他們服事的教堂或修道院的外頭，高聳的塔樓使那些人難以被觸及。只有在聖地外徘徊的人才能被困住。

如今，隨著現代化的建築設施和從簡的儀式，犯罪本身變得更加簡單。

修道院與修道體系仍然存在，但不再需要那些繁複的宣照儀式。無需潛入任何特殊的路徑或惡魔的奇蹟，只要有甜美的舉止，並願意發個簡單的誓言。

別西卜鎖定一座位在德國的現代化小修道院。

教堂相當古老，信仰的基石卻老早被毀，如今僅存少少一些。惡魔喜歡在曾經熱衷信仰的土地上進行誘惑，這多少會給日常工作帶來點刺激。

滲透進去幾乎不花什麼時間。這些的教會是如此絕望的試圖招募信眾，對於那些願意立誓奉獻終生的人更是慕材如渴。過去曾需用上各種精巧設計的方案和技巧，現在一切都非常簡單。

誘惑神父對別西卜來說不是新把戲了。

幾個世纪以來，她完善了挑選年輕男人並將懷疑的種子種入他們腦袋的技術。當然年老的神父也可以被誘惑，但遠沒有那麼有趣。

誰不喜歡氣血賁張的小鮮肉呢。當然誘使牧者墮落不必非得包含性的部分，但那樣又有何樂趣可言？

“伊森神父？我可否…？”

“哦，是...莉莉絲*姊妹，對嗎？嗨，妳好啊。” 神父從祭壇上抬頭。其他修女們正在院長嬤嬤老母雞般的督導下朝室外魚貫而出。

*莉莉絲（希伯來語：לִּילִית‎，Lilith）最早出現於蘇美爾神話，亦同時記載於猶太教的拉比文學。在這些文學中，她被指為亞當的第一個妻子，由上帝用泥土所造。因不願雌伏在亞當身下-有種說法是喜歡女上位-而離開伊甸園。她也被記載為撒但的情人、夜之魔女，且為法力高強的女巫。顯然惡魔們在選擇名稱上相當富有幽默感。

“是的。” 別西卜稚嫩的臉蛋上充滿感激。

“很抱歉打擾您，但是神父…” 別西卜用手指輕掃過臉龐，那裡有一小撮黑髮自修女的頭巾中冒出。一點_小小的_誘惑。

“一點也不麻煩。妳是新來的，一定有很多問題想問。”

別西卜的眼中閃爍著光芒，仿佛伊森神父是世上唯一能夠了解她的人。

“是的……” 她感激地嘆息。 “但都不是大問題…”她有些退縮。

“問題無論大小都值得討論，我的姐妹。”

“好吧…我希望可以私下討論？”

伊森神父停下脚步整理文件，瞥了一眼院長嬤嬤。他道著歉微笑。

“嗯，姐妹，恐怕这是不被允許的。對於像妳這樣的年輕修女，與...神父私下見面不太恰當。” 他清了清嗓子。 “如果妳是要告解，我能-”

“不，沒有那麼嚴重！” 別西卜堅持著，伸手撫摸對方雙掌。

“_拜託_，神父。這很重要…”

伊森看著碰觸自己的潔白小手，然後望向那雙寫滿懇求的珍貴黑眼。新來的修女們常常對生活中種種變化無可適從，有時她們自身的可怕過去仍糾纏不去。

“那是…妳不能和院長嬤嬤談談嗎？”

別西卜雙頰發紅。 “這不太好，我...我怕她會把我送走。我認為她已經不怎麼喜歡我了…”

“我確定那不是真的。” 伊森笑了，眼睛再次注視彼端開始顯現警惕的院長嬤嬤。

“但…如果妳仍需要與我私下談談，”他壓低音量 “五點鐘在北翼辦公室見。我那時正要下班，離開之前還有些時間可以聊聊。”

“哦，謝謝你，神父。” 別西卜幾乎帶著眼淚，鬆了口氣。

“非常感謝，謝謝 ! ” 別西卜轉身沿著小徑離去，黑袍在身後盤旋飛舞著。在被院長嬤嬤瞪了一眼之後，女孩展現出恰當的尷尬，放緩步伐，做出更符合年輕修女的端莊儀態。

“姊妹。” 當莉莉絲修女匆匆走進房間時，伊森轉身。 “怎麼了嗎？”

“擔心有人跟蹤，我不想讓你惹上麻煩。” 她衝向伊森，緊握住對方雙手堅持道。

男人有著金髮碧眼及淺淡的膚色，下巴和肩膀都不寬。別西卜希望對方能好好崇拜自己的身軀。

眼前男人與自己差不多瘦，比她要高些。如果能更高就好了，膚色可以再深一些，髮色再接近點暗棕，還要有個誇張的微笑……

加百列的形象又出現在自己腦中？可惡。

“放心吧，姐妹。” 伊森向她保證，拍了拍覆蓋住自己的小手。

“我了解妳的憂慮。而妳的個人麻煩也同等重要。”

“謝謝你，神父。” 別西卜鬆了口氣。

“你介意我脫掉…？” 她比著遮住那鴉黑色頭髮的頭巾。

“噢，我…” 伊森猶豫了幾會。他看到莉莉絲修女眼中閃爍的憂慮，像是怕被拒絕般的害怕。 “當然不介意，請自便。”

別西卜很快地笑了笑。

“謝謝。這真是太熱了！” 喬裝的惡魔脫下布巾，露出因汗水卷曲的短髮，以及那甜美圓潤的臉龐和蒼白而無遮蓋的喉嚨。

“我沒辦法在這待太久。是什麼困擾著妳呢？” 伊森問。

別西卜放低視線，猶豫不決的搬弄指頭。 “哦，我…噢，神父，這太愚蠢了。”

她用那雙暗色而甜美的眼睛望著神父。 “我已許下誓言，然而…”

她嘆了口氣，踱步向前。 “我…感覺到…内心…”

伊森神父專注傾聽著。 “你感覺到什麼，莉莉絲姐妹？不用擔心所提出任何疑問。即便僅僅是許下誓言都並非易事。”

他往後退著。莉莉絲修女就站在他面前。距離太近了。

“我…我想魔鬼就在自己體內，神父。” 別西卜輕聲說道，恐懼糾纏上那誘人的唇舌與眼睛。

“是什麼…讓你如此認為？” 他安靜地問。

“我無法停止思考，關於…” 別西卜舉起手，猶豫了一下，然後輕輕撫上對方胸膛。

”…我多想要男人。”

“姐妹，你已發了的誓言，其中包含守貞，我-” 伊森握住莉莉絲修女的手，將其移開。

“但我想要這個！” 別西卜用莉莉絲修女的甜美嗓音喘息著，臉頰紅潤。

“我-我的意思是，我想要...成為一個好姊妹。也許終有一天成為好修女…” 别西卜將甜美的臉蛋轉向一旁，透露出羞愧表情。

“你可以的，要堅強，姐妹。” 伊森嚥著口水。

莉莉絲修女是個很可愛的女孩，也許是從前在街頭上的經歷讓她如此。他想知道她以前過著怎樣的日子。她有被男人碰過嗎？是否因此受到傷害？為何在發誓之後，魔鬼還會如此誘惑她？

他從未親近過女人，未曾感受肉體相擁的熱烈。這已是他離女人_最近_的一次。她聞上去如此甜美。像個多汁的餡餅，上頭填滿樱桃，或者…蔓越莓。

女孩羞澀的睫毛撲閃，在玫瑰粉的頰上眨著，那雙柔軟的手仍放在自己的腕上…對比之下，他是如此強壯。

這真的…可以嗎 ? 

“我不知道自己能否…” 別西卜喃喃道。

“但你…” 她轉身，抬頭看向伊森。

“神父，只有你能把這個魔鬼從我身上揪出……”

別西卜上前消弭他們之間最後的一英寸，將自己壓在對方胸口上。

“拜托了，神父。哦拜托你。”

“不，我不能。姊妹，也許……”

“你是屬神的人！” 別西卜乞求。

“只有你才能使我潔淨。” 她將胳膊微妙地圈住對方脖子，嘆息著。神父的肩膀如此纖细而狭窄，那雙透漏著恐懼的雙眼也只是乏味的棕色。

“請您…”她抬起下巴，獻上樱桃红色的嘴唇。

這些話觸動了伊森的內心。他從未想過可以用這般方式清洗罪人。

但可以肯定的是，這是自己的職責-否則莉莉絲修女可能重回街頭，過上神所不悅的生活。如果他能通過此舉將她帶往正義之路，靈魂必得著救贖。

伊森將手撫上莉莉絲臉頰，而她感激地覆上對方，然後他慢慢地吻了她。

那火花撕裂了神父，撕碎他内心的某些東西。她熱情地吞噬著對方，飢渴的吻著，幾乎將對方拆吃入腹。

“只有你才能使我再次純淨，”別西卜在凌亂的親吻之間告訴神父。

她摸向桌子，靠坐上去，露出纖細的大腿。這便是讓伊森伸手觸碰自己所需的全數誘惑。他為那柔嫩的觸感呻吟，將袍子進一步推高。

“我-我會治癒你内心的魔鬼，”他慌張說著，但思想遠非聖潔。片刻之間，幾雙迫切的手，他的襠部大敞，而莉莉絲修女的内褲也搖搖欲墜的掛在一隻脚踝上。

當進入修女有罪的體內時，他看見了上帝。

當她在自己身下低泣並乞求更多時，他感到如此强大。他吻了她蒼白的脖子，雙手像野獸般擠壓那仍被衣物遮蓋的乳房。

别西卜愉快的腐蝕對方靈魂，如此輕而易舉。他的靈魂早在片刻之前失去光澤，惡魔烙下了簡單的記號。

讓擔任神職的男人拋下一切，不顧所有的操幹自己確實很愉悅。神父可能會覺得自己如此强大，但不過是對權力的妄想。

儘管如此，别西卜仍不满意。神父持續的時間不足以使她達到高潮，並且總是少了點什麼。他只能俸上原先不朽的灵魂和永恒的罪恶感，她說服自己，這便足夠了。

“謝謝你，神父。” 當伊森癱軟在自己身上時，別西卜喘息著。

“我很確定上帝會原諒你的。” 她甜蜜地說，指尖穿過對方髮梢。

伊森突然被困惑擊擊，這些話使他冒出冷汗。

他坐起来研究莉莉絲的臉。她真漂亮。那臉恣意的紅著，縷縷黑色的卷髮须緊貼太陽穴和蒼白的脖頸。

他是做了正確的事，不是吗？她的眼裡一片漆黑，而這使他的嘴如此乾燥。

“我做了什麼？” 他屏息，抽出自己，驚恐地盯着桌子上被蹂躪的姊妹。

“你幫助了我，神父……”別西卜喘著氣，緩慢起身，袍子仍混亂的纏繞在臀部上。

“這感覺真好…”

一隻蒼白的手伸到大腿間，用袍面的深色布擦了擦被徹底弄髒的部位。

伊森驚慌失措。

他迅速站直身子，雙手瘋狂顫抖，花了整整一分鐘的時間重新繫上皮帶，甚至連襯衫也沒能塞好。

“我-我必須走了。”

“我不會忘記的。” 別西卜作夢般低語著。_上帝也不會。_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "別西卜-地獄王子-統馭蒼蠅之主-撒旦的左右手-處男收割機-萬人斬的達成者"  
恭喜大大獲得新封號(X
> 
> 看這章的時候腦中一直幻想穿神父袍的加百列然後被自己的鼻血嗆死(喂  
而咱們偉大的作者在下一章滿足了所有人的願望-感恩讚嘆
> 
> 然而譯者本人這周末有事要忙，下次更新應該會是週一以後了(土下座


	6. 我唯一渴望的靈魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當努力執行在德國修道院誘惑神父的工作時，別西卜不滿地發現新來的神父就是"天使長他媽的加百列"。  
加百列又想出了求愛新招來對付他心愛的地獄王子：給予讚美和承諾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:   
本章標題摘自Timber Timbre的"Black Water"。
> 
> 譯者註:   
不要小看真善美腦粉的力量(X

第二天，伊森神父離開了。聽說是去了另一片大陸的修道院。

無論如何，別西卜確實從中獲得不少樂趣，這個假期也許能讓自己清靜一下。

她不斷告訴自己，這真的很有趣，而高潮與否並沒有那麼重要。

別西卜堅決無視了心底仍啃蝕著自己的飢餓。如果接下來幾個也都不能讓她滿意？也許伊森那樣的軟蛋只是少數，會有更多鮮肉排隊上門的。

儘管如此，心底的急切仍讓她在第一次佈道以前就找上了伊森神父的繼任者，順便在謠言傳出之前就搞上對方。

也許這次可以玩得久些…或者不要。別西卜從來不是耐心的傢伙。

她調整了修女服，確保臉上露出捲髮，造成微妙的誘惑，敲響主殿旁迴廊的小門。

“進來。”

小修女莉莉絲輕巧的推開門。 “約翰神父？”

_真是少見的名字_啊，别西卜想著。

“我不是故意要在布道前打擾您。” 惡魔爬上約翰神父正修改佈道內容的辦公桌，將嬌嫩的手放在對方肩膀上。

“只是想歡迎您來到修道院。我確信- ”

約翰神父在椅上轉過身，安靜地端坐著，唇上洋溢著熟悉的笑容。

別西卜的臉垮了下來。

“是你 ! ”她咆哮。他媽該死的天使長加百列，打扮的像個普通神父；全身黑袍，白色領子，還多了招牌的紫色祭袍飾帶。

“嗨。” 加百列笑著，很高興見到他的摯愛。

“你他媽在這做什麼？” 驚嚇和憤怒在惡魔腹中翻攪。加百列怎麼會出現在這？在這_毫不起眼_的修道院？  
“你一直不回我電話，” 加百列指出。 “而我_聽說_有些討厭的傢伙正四處誘惑神父，而且…好吧，那正是妳的招牌業績，不是嗎？”

確實，別西卜-地獄王子來到人間，上面那群傢伙當然不會忽視。她只是沒想到加百列會被派來對付自己。

真蠢。

“我知道這就是妳的回覆方式，”加百列信心滿滿的說。

“如果我們的下次約會必須照妳的行程安排，我也沒問題。”

天使揮手，確保門被關上且鎖緊。

別西卜瞥了門一眼，當加百列起身將自己壟罩在陰影之下時警惕地看向對方。

“很高興再見到妳，”加百列溫柔的說。薰衣草紫的眼睛在別西卜修女服的白色面纱和黑色罩衫上逡巡。他咧嘴一笑，鼻子皺了皺。

“你看上去很可愛。”

“停下。” 別西卜咆哮。

“從沒想過妳穿修女服這麼好看…”他輕柔的調整了垂落的面紗。

“閉嘴嗡。” 別西卜惱怒的閉上眼。

“妳這邊有點…”加百列喃喃的說，撫摸著對方臉頰。

別西卜猛的睜眼，冷酷的拍開加百列的手。

“噢。” 加百列甚至没有退縮。

“_噢_，那就是誘惑的一部份？” 他笑著。 “_相當_狡猾啊，不是嗎？”

別西卜感到雙頰發燙。當然不是因為加百列超有魅力，那永不止息的笑容，他穿著神父祭袍的樣子有多完美，或者在臉頰上的小小碰觸。

“你為什麼在這？” 她怒吼著。

“我想見妳，”加百列簡單說道。

“我....” 當天使向惡魔傾身時，他擠出裝模作樣的微笑，合攏雙掌，在她耳邊竊聲私語著。

“我還没有謝過妳，向我展現妳的嗜好。” 他的聲音低沉而親密，這讓別西卜滿是雞皮疙瘩，儘管並非全然令人不悅。

天使向後站直了身子，展現原先自傲的模樣。 “非常具有教育意義。”

現在_是_怎樣？加百列在做什麼？他為什麼會想感激任何跟她有關的事？別西卜困惑的怒視對方。

“是喔。那你要拿什麼來感謝？另一場無聊的性愛秀？哦，也許這次是搖滾演唱會？我對你太了解了，那只會是些愚蠢的玩意嗡。禮品籃？”

“不，我有個計劃。只為妳而訂。” 加百列滿臉笑容。

這使别西卜更加緊張。她不能相信加百列。_不能。_但天使們蠢到無法有什麼長遠的計畫。他們不像惡魔會巧妙設下陷阱，天使們都直接…_擊殺_對方。

加百列在搞什麼？

“滚開。我不需要要你的…感謝。為了任何事都一樣。”

加百列的微笑變成懇求。

“拜託嘛？如果妳不喜歡…” 他深吸口氣，嘆息著，“那好吧。”

別西卜不喜歡對方的表情總是透漏一切。 “什麼鬼嗡？”

“這是個驚喜啊，小傻瓜。”

“我不喜歡驚喜。”

加百列看上去很失望。他再次嘆了口氣。

“好吧。” 他抓住別西卜的腰，像抬一堆文書般輕鬆地抬起她。惡魔僵住了，回神便發現自己整個人坐在桌子上，與誘惑伊森神父時一模一樣。加百列將手放在對方大腿外側，傾身靠向惡魔的耳旁。

“給妳點小預告。” 他的聲音在別西卜耳中強烈回響，一點也沒當初那個處男天使的困惑。別西卜壓下了一陣顫抖。

“我要告訴妳我的感覺。” 加百列低下頭，隔著修女服吻了别西卜的脖子。

“那些…妳給我的感覺。” 他的手滑過別西卜衣物遮掩下的大腿，寬大的拇指沿曲線向內彎起。 “所以毋須提問。”

別西卜的神經燃燒著，腦內滿是詛咒的字句。加百列從未用他巨大的身軀來對付自己，從未處於主導的地位，如此親密。

但别西卜確實幻想過這個。不是指主導地位的方面，而是當那幅巨大身軀壟罩住自己時該有多可口。那些寬厚巨大，乞求碰觸的手得到許可後，會對她做出什麼。

她注意到了意想不到的氣味，瀰漫於肉體中的溫暖薰衣草麝香。那自上次見面以來就如此想念的味道。甚至沒有詞能好好形容這個。

儘管盡力抗拒著，她的身體對此仍無能為力，無法抗拒。

然後敲門聲毁了一切。

“約翰神父？準備好了嗎？姊妹們都已就坐。”

加百列迅自從“莉莉絲姐妹”身上起身，越過肩膀微笑著。

“馬上就好，院長嬤嬤。” 他愉快地說。

別西卜對於天使如此靈巧轉換音調的模樣相當震驚。

“妳在笑什么？” 加百列回頭看見對方傻笑時小聲問道。

“没什麼……”。她喃喃道。

“所以……”加百列看著身著修女服的惡魔。 “這是個約會？”

“嗯…” 別西卜嗡嗡作響。 “我不覺得。”

加百列看上去很懷疑。 “哦，我會讓妳覺得是的。” 別西卜挑釁的瞥他一眼。

加百列靠向前，足夠近到在她耳旁低語。 “我知道那氣味。”

別西卜刷的臉紅，渾身僵硬。

加百列起身，伸出一隻手幫嬌小的惡魔從桌上離開。

“現在，我有場佈道要講！” 他輕巧的說道。

別西卜的腦子被過多雜訊充滿，以至於真的握住對方的手，讓他幫忙自己落地。

“我已經…哦，快數千年沒講過道了。” 他懷念的嘆息著。

別西卜整理著修女袍，抬頭狠狠的看向對方。

“妳會聽到的。” 他甜蜜地說。 “可以邊聽邊想著我。”

地獄王子拒絕承認這說辭。

加百列是誰啊，自以為知道一切？別西卜完全無法忍受。她不屑地哼著，走向門口。短暫停留確定沒人在看後，別西卜偷偷溜出辦公室。

加百列深情的看著她離去，理了理講稿，朝相反的方向走出辦公室。

別西卜對講道完全沒興趣，也從未期待過。然而這次的佈道內容確實出乎所有人意料。

英俊的新神父帶著天使專有的微笑登台。不止一位修女差點因此昏倒。別西卜可以看到慾望和墮落隨著黑暗腐蝕人心。

佈道以經典方式開場，談到上帝的榮耀和天堂的祝福。

他甚至談到自己，天使加百列，將話語傳達給瑪利亞，告訴撒迦利亞*神的子嗣即將降臨。

別西卜偷偷嘲笑對方，虛榮可是種_罪孽_啊，天使長…

*撒迦利亞: 路加福音第一章第五節到第十三節-“在猶太王希律的那些日子裡，有一個祭司名叫撒迦利亞。…天使對他說：「撒迦利亞，不要怕，因為你的祈禱已蒙垂聽。你的妻子伊莉莎白要為你生一個兒子，你要給他起名叫約翰。」”

這位仁兄就是施洗約翰的父親。

“姐妹們，我不會談論妳們已經清楚了解的事。大家都知曉我主的光明和道理，” 加百列輕聲說。 “相反的，我們必須專注於那些考驗我們意志的敵人！”

當握緊講台時，他增強了音量。

“今天，我將談論引誘我們心靈的魔鬼和惡魔。

“你們知曉撒旦的名，那曾為神所愛卻從至高之處墮落的路西法…但有個名字，很多人不敢提及…”

加百列掃視底下坐滿虔誠修女的長椅，定格在地獄王子身上。

“别西卜。”

別西卜僵住，她瞪大眼睛。加百列笑了笑，緩緩移開視線，看向會眾。

“是的，別西卜。別西卜，這使血液震顫的名。有人說這是魔鬼本人的别稱，但事實並非如此。别西卜對基督徒内心純潔的威脅更大。

”因為她是撒旦的左右手，” 加百列舉起他寬大的手，握緊。 “遵從撒旦意志和邪念的手。”

別西卜可以感到顫慄自長凳彼端傳來。異樣感緩慢爬上大腿，逐漸佔據雙腿之間。

“狡詐的法利賽人指責耶稣-我們唯一的救世主-利用這位地獄王子的力量來醫治病人。” 加百列輕笑。

“但我們在兩部列王記中看到，當亞哈謝王向當時為神詛咒的城市埃克倫的神明別西卜祈禱，祈求傷病被治癒*時，主的使者-” 加百列露出了些許幸福，頓了頓。

”使者輕蔑的說：“你差人去問埃克倫神別西卜，豈因以色列中沒有神嗎？所以你必不下所上的床，必定要死。**’ 於是他以一個罪人的身分死去。”

*出自列王記下第一章第2到17節

**這裡我直接複製貼上中文和合版聖經的文本，果然還是熟悉的和合本最對味(X

别西卜想知道加百列到底曾經離那個惡貫滿盈的城市有多近。

人類的忠誠總會隨時間消逝，而别西卜確保自己在維持他們信仰上花了足夠力氣。回憶這一切給她的唇角帶上愉悅的扭曲笑容。

“别西卜今日與我們同在。哦，是的。” 加百列望著會眾。

“充斥在電視節目與文學創作中-那些色情作品與包裝成浪漫的淫穢內容。别西卜與浪漫無關。只有罪惡、慾望、放縱，以及雞奸。”

惡魔感覺熱潮自過於悶熱的修女服內竄起，因為天使的統領在這樣一群天真無邪的修女面前說出了那些詞。

“別西卜誘惑了我們的朋友、家人，甚至神父和導師。但她對忠實的信眾毫無興趣，聖潔之人無須懼怕。”

_他在做什么？_別西卜感覺自己都要在修女服內燒成一團。

這是在驅魔嗎？難道加百列計畫如此，要在这-幾乎-神聖不可侵犯的地方燒死她？

但顯然不是。對方沒有用他聲音裡的神聖語調燃燒自己。

這完完全全是另一回事。那股熱潮早在加百列將惡魔釘在書桌上時就開始了，如今竄沿至身體各處，僅僅被一層修女服阻隔。

最神聖的天使長站在信徒面前，高喊著别西卜所做的最大成就。修女們在恐懼中畏縮著。別西卜本人則因渴望而顫抖。

加百列怎能這麼對她？

他没有大聲唱出讚美之詞，但是秉持如此熱情，幾乎嚇壞了現場的小修女們。

別西卜擠壓著大腿，坐在長椅邊緣，祈禱一點摩擦能减輕那令人困擾的、難以忍受的慾望。

在緊緊交疊的大腿之間，她將手按在一起，對乳頭施加足够壓力，足以感覺神經歡愉的歌唱。加百列如蜜般香甜、比世間任何勇士都強壯的嗓音滿溢惡魔耳中。

世界變得朦朧，好似加百列正單獨對她講述這些話。

當她的頭開始向後傾斜，正要失去定向感時，加百列的聲音明亮起来，緩和了布道的氣氛。

別西卜在那麼幾秒內屏住呼吸。她瞪著加百列。

該死的天使當然知道他做了什麼，不是嗎？

講道结束後，加百列從講壇走下，與修女們握手。許多人對神父話語中的強調感到困惑，有些則因講道內容是如此_脫俗_而狂喜。

即便已經受夠那傢伙，為了避免與眾不同，別西卜仍隨群眾往前。

“莉莉絲…姐妹，是嗎？” 加百列笑著問。

他用雙掌握住了別西卜的手。紫色眼睛直接看穿對方誘惑的視線。在別西卜能有機會說話前，加百列轉身。

“院長嬤嬤？”

“是的，神父？” 院長嬤嬤微笑。

惡魔不安著，周身開始散發出火焰和硫磺的氣息。

“妳介意我和莉莉絲修女私下談談嗎？” 他笑著問。

“當然不會，神父。” 院長嬤嬤毫不猶豫地回以聖潔的微笑。

修女們列隊而出，院長嬤嬤關上身後的教堂大門。

加百列轉向他心愛的地獄王子，微笑改變。“妳覺得講道內容怎樣啊？” 他俯身，興奮地問。

別西卜可以感覺到汗水在乳房之間滴落，刺激那過度敏感的肌膚。她的大腿濕滑，得用盡力氣來防止對方發覺自己在顫抖。

“真是…古板…毫無新意…”。她喃喃道。

“妳在發抖，”加百列輕聲說。他翻過惡魔手掌，拇指順著掌紋滑下。

別西卜皺眉，避開對方視線。

“你是最為可怕的敵人…” 加百列沉思著，舉起掌中纖細的手腕。

“因為妳_是_如此强大。” 加百列將别西卜拉近，抱入懷中。當感覺對方小小的身軀緊靠著自己胸膛時，他的心跳加速。

別西卜臉紅了，她握緊拳頭，推搡著那堅實的胸膛，但仍無法移動分毫。

加百列朝對方屈身。

“我可以吻妳嗎？” 他安靜地問。

“你問這個幹嘛？” 別西卜咆哮著推向加百列。仍在對方懷中動彈不得。

“因為我想無時無地的吻妳，”加百列認真回答。

“這是因為…我愛…”

“停下嗡。” 別西卜猛烈的嗡嗡作響。她不喜歡對方即將說出口的句子。休幹、四處上床和玩鬧是一回事。但_這種談話。_哦，實在太可怕了。

“你的聲音很惱人。” 別西卜抱怨道。

加百列微笑著，並用一隻手拂過她身側，直抵後背。

“哦？妳坐在濕的東西上嗎？” 他問。

別西卜想把那笑容從對方臉上擊落。

“我認為妳喜歡這次講道。”

“如果我親你，你會停止說話嗎？” 別西卜打斷道，抬頭望著天使。

加百列看起來很驚訝。_很好_，别西卜想。天使嘴唇顫抖著，猶豫不決。

“但我想告訴你我是如此的…”

“已經說夠了。” 別西卜抓住加百列的紫色飾帶，將他拖入一場猛烈的吻。

加百列因這突如其來的吻趔趄著。感覺像是别西卜再次掐住他，使他窒息。但這次不是由於喉嚨的緊迫，而是地獄王子自唇邊偷走了他的呼吸。

他伸手撫上別西卜雙頰，緊緊擁住對方。

一旦嘴唇相連，誰也無法停下。

別西卜被熊熊烈火般的慾望燃燒著，遠比她願意承認的多。講道內容只是更把自己推向邊界。自上次以来，她已如此渴望對方。

而加百列對愛情的渴望也不只是幻想。他日夜夢想著親吻別西卜，卻只能想像那唇該是如何柔軟，相較於她身體其餘自己曾有幸被容許碰觸的，同樣柔軟、私密的部位。

在軀體和嘴唇的推拉之中，天使長和地獄王子推搡著倒向前排某張長椅。

最终是加百列抽身離去，結束了這個吻以便回復呼吸。

“約翰神父…” 別西卜弓起身子，嘴唇被吻得青腫，面紗也歪至一旁。

“如果我們被抓到怎麼辦？” 她楚楚可憐的問道。

“我會確保没有人打擾我們，”加百列答應道。一個手势，所有回廊們關閉，禮拜堂大門深鎖。

別西卜笑了。加百列真的很適合當壞男孩。

她在天使長的注意回到自己身上之前，上下掃視著加百列，嬌小的指尖順著胸膛而下，感受底下曾交手過的性器。

“嘿，” 加百列猛地打斷別西卜，抓住她的手腕。 “我還沒結束。”

别西卜朝加百列眨了眨眼。

“我講述著妳可怕的過往…”加百列低下頭，對準别西卜的脖子。地獄王子可以透過紗巾感受到呼吸，但無法直接觸及那雙唇。

“妳所有的陰險計謀…”他拍開惡魔的手，以便可以用自己的沿著對方軀幹的纖細曲線延展。

“妳從恩典中墮落…”他的嘴唇向下拖曳，在對方胸前與雙手會合。別西卜無法阻止身軀自長椅的堅硬木材上弓起，以迎接加百列熱切的唇。

“但我忘了提到…妳這貪得無厭的軀體…”

加百列還没有機會得以欣賞、膜拜別西卜身軀的每個部份，但是地獄王子在上次會面之後給了他很多靈感。他想_熟習_這個身體。

看來讚美的話語肯定就是正確的_求愛方式_。

別西卜在天使的吐息下顫慄著，感覺自己正倍受詛咒。加百列正在對她做絕無可能之事。她確實_想要_他。

注意到別西卜對於直接觸碰赤裸肌膚的敏感，加百列持續隔著布料努力著。

當舌頭越過那不甚顯眼的雙峰時，他好奇的以雙唇擠了擠，並看著惡魔咬牙呻吟。感覺到尖銳的指甲刮搔頭皮，天使偷笑著。

“滿盈著如此罪惡。” 加百列埋首别西卜的乳房，小聲說道。

惡魔膝蓋急劇壓向他的身側。一隻手滑到別西卜大腿後方，聽見若有似無的耳語。地獄王子屏住呼吸，拉著加百列的頭髮。

“妳因觸摸大腿懲罰了我…但我只是想要讓妳開心…”

加百列沒有錯過别西卜的臉红。

他謹慎的向頭巾伸手。鑒於對方沒有任何表示，天使將其自對方臉龐摘除。

有那麼個瞬間，他細細品味了別西卜更加人類化的柔軟五官，她年輕稚嫩的臉龐和因汗水而捲曲的髮梢。

他親吻了她，手指浸入那些潮濕的枷鎖。

作為回報，別西卜隔著衣物磨蹭著彼此。

加百列對著惡魔的唇呻吟。他付出努力，獲得了別西卜曾引他入門的美妙滋味。

他本能地撫上別西卜的臉，深深被肌膚的柔嫩觸動。他向後拉了足够遠的距離，讓嘴唇找到新的親吻所在。

他輕柔地以唇描繪對方顴骨的線條，緩緩挪向顳側，與耳朵，讓惡魔自喉嚨中擠出陣陣嗡嗡聲。

別西卜想問加百列這麼做的意義。但自己部份的心似乎不願知曉，而其餘的也不怎麼在乎。

從没有人願意這般取悅她。幾乎讓自己迷失其中。

加百列的唇再次觸及脖頸，她感覺自己在高潮邊緣搖晃。深吸口氣，惡魔將對方推離並給了個警告的怒視。

加百列簡短地道了歉。取而代之的，他將對方緊繃的手指從胸膛上釋放，帶著那隻手來到自己雙唇。

邊注視著別西卜的反應，他親吻了那些手指，那些在上次見面時同時使他感到痛楚與歡愉的指尖。

別西卜不明白。她不明白為何加百列如此堅持，不明白他為何如此願意，不明白當自己不斷推開對方，他怎能還是如此溫柔。

不明白為什麼當他親吻她的手腕並將吻向下延伸至手臂時，自己會感到如此不可思議。她不明白自己為何將手臂纏繞上對方脖子，並歡迎他繼續親吻她。

這不像她。地獄王子從未屈服於這般溫柔。這似乎很不得體。

在別西卜不得不屈服於天使長的甜蜜親吻之前，加百列發現了她新的性感帶，讓自己從脊椎顫抖著。

在惡魔肉體和加百列的祝福之吻間隔上一層布料確實是個誘人的點子。

加百列没有剝掉織物，而是確保他和他的王子之間有層障礙。即便是在他分開別西卜大腿以無聲讚美每一吋肌膚時，布料都仍好好地待在原地。

他迷失在新獲取的，可以自由觸碰對方的喜悅。直到聽聞別西卜突然呻吟出聲並伸手推向雙腿之間時，他才自遐想中脫離。

他敬畏地看著別西卜劇烈發抖且顫慄的抓緊了雙腿間被濡濕的布料。

別西卜喘著粗氣，雙腿大張，手指在兩腿之間緩慢逡巡。

加百列緩緩起身，爬回惡魔身邊。他想看她的臉，然而別西卜卻將頭轉至一旁。

“妳是不是…”

“是的嗡。”

別西卜粗魯地打斷，她閉上眼睛，這樣就可以不用看著對方傻笑的臉。如果_有人_發現她僅僅從…那樣的觸碰就達到高潮，自己將確保那人永遠不會出現在地獄。

真是_太棒了_，現在加百列確實有了她的弱點。

“妳做到了。” 加百列吸氣。他撫上別西卜雙頰，將她轉過去面對自己。

“妳感受到了，我對妳的感覺，”他熱情洋溢地說。

別西卜睜開眼，看著天使長現在的模樣，那該死的狗狗眼。儘管如此，別西卜仍保有愉悅的心情。坦白說，無論過程如何…這確實是個他媽讚爆的高潮。

“當然了，天使長。” 别西卜說。 “地球都他媽晃了。”

加百列捧著她的臉，吻了惡魔。這次，不是關於牙齒與飢渴的熱切，而是他對待以全神貫注的溫柔。

“我愛妳。” 他說著，以世間一切。

別西卜瞪大了眼。 “哦…好。”

加百列淡紫色的眼睛急切望向對方臉龐，屏住了呼吸。教堂裡一片寂静。

“妳不是該說妳也愛我嗎？”

“... 你是從哪個星球來的，加百列？” 別西卜大喊。

天使長大吃一驚。他後退了幾步，摇晃著。

“別開玩笑了！我是個惡魔！我是_地獄之主_！” 别西卜起身，難以置信地瞪著加百列。

“你…” 她停頓了一下，笑出聲。

_“_你認為這一切都是因為_愛情_？” 她的笑聲在教堂裡迴盪。

加百列像被擊沉的戰艦般轟然垮向座椅。

“哦，撒旦啊。我知道你很傻，但…” 她嚎叫著。

“夠了。” 加百列音量很小，卻十分堅定。他閉上眼。 “請停止。”

別西卜努力平息笑聲。“拜託，你得承認這確實蠻蠢的。”

加百列死死的瞪著地板。

別西卜看向他。 “當真？_你認真的_，天使長？你認為自己愛上我了？”

“我是愛上你了！” 加百列逕自打斷，看著對方。他薰衣草紫的眼睛寫滿哀傷。 “我以為妳也可以愛我。”

當試圖理解加百列夢寐以求的世界，那個地獄王子將永遠愛著天使長的世界時，別西卜的下巴掉了下來。

“我做錯了。” 加百列握緊拳頭，站起身。

“下次會搞定的。” 他帶著緊繃且過分殷勤地微笑，轉身面對惡魔。

“下次一定行。” 他用手指著-自己認定的-愛人。

別西卜的嘴張開又闔上，在她發現自己無話可說之前，加百列轉身衝出教堂。

地獄王子被留在長凳上，為混亂不堪的修女服包裹著。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了寫本章註解，譯者翻了比過去一年還多次的聖經(感謝主  
以及路加福音裡頭提到加百列現身向瑪麗亞揭露好消息時的那段...真的非常加百列www 請大家務必去看看~
> 
> 然後我再也無法直視真善美了。(ㄐㄅ列你這個變態粉是不是一直想幹人家((X


	7. 親愛的，我今晚將再次孤單

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經歷了顯然不受對方歡迎的的告白後，加百列替自己弄了套在地球上的頂層公寓，一個適合自怨自艾獨處的所在。  
與此同時，在地獄裡，别西卜仍因白痴大天使的所作所為樂不可支。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
本章標題摘自Love的“ Alone Again Or”。
> 
> 譯者註:  
恭喜約瑟從木匠轉職房地產商，真猶你的。

“ ...這是什麼？”

“在地球上居住的申請。”

聖徒房地產的辦公室是個介於旅行社和精心布置的模範家庭中的混合體。異國情調的照片-其中包括上帝和她的天使們的偉大創作-被貼在木紋鑲板的牆上，房間裝飾時尚而不失功能。

随著時代演變，總公司辦公室總是在進行翻新，如今使用了比該有數目還多的窗戶，現代家具看上去不錯，卻並非特别吸引人。

加百列完全不想在偽裝成新時代復興主義的椅子上坐下。

聖約瑟是個父親般的人物，正如那個將主耶稣基督當作自己兒子撫養長大的人該有的樣子-這可不是件簡單的事，畢竟養大任何一個男孩都不怎麼容易。

與其餘天使不同，他被限制在與凡人無兩樣的肉體內，但顯然也在天界適應良好。

加百列認識他，但不怎麼友好，畢竟自己可是那個來到地球上傳達他的妻子將要懷上神的兒子消息的大天使。

聖約瑟注視著以優雅草書填寫的申請表。

“天使長…”他摘下老花眼鏡，“原諒我的詢問，但…即便是您也需要提出申請嗎？” 約瑟輕笑著。

加百列有些煩躁。 “我想透過恰當的程序。”

約瑟在微笑時瞇起了友善的雙眼。 “這很好。讓我們來看看這份申請。” 他把眼鏡重新戴回臉上，轉向電腦。他凝視著螢幕，來回比對文件。

“倫敦，嗯？” 他瞥了一眼加百列。 “我以為你會去鹽湖城，那裡的居民十分虔誠。”

加百列笑了。 “摩門教徒，你知道的。他們有點…奇怪。”

約瑟也笑著。 “沒錯，完全正確。不過鄰居們還是挺友善的。” 他朝自己點了點頭。

“由於總部之一在倫敦，我認為這樣會方便許多。不用把自己奇蹟到世界各地。”

加百列開始後悔自己决定通過聖徒房地產找地球居所的决定。

每個看似無辜的問題都步步進逼著。

對於那些沉重壓在肩上，如同世界之於阿特拉斯的重擔，他絕口不提。

這是他在六千多年後終於决定在地球上建立居所的主要原因之一。

自己的辦公室開始感覺像個監獄。他無法好好整理那些文書工作。壞掉的壓力球塞滿垃圾桶，地毯開始沿著他來回踱步的路徑變薄。

而無論多少次改變那本描寫求愛方式的人類書籍藏身之處-就像那是本真正的色情作品一樣-加百列仍時時戒慎恐懼，害怕它會被發現。

“打算去渡個假嗎？” 約瑟問。

加百列僵硬了一下。 “工作永無止盡。我不會…停止對抗邪惡或是為了全能主的造物做工。” 他強迫自己露出微笑。 “但…你總會厭倦同樣的四堵牆。”

“完全能理解！瑪莉亞和我，我們在天界裡有個小小的住處…儘管希望我們的男孩能常來拜訪…”

加百列禮貌地微笑著，以免露出一絲一毫不耐。

“... 可以想像您工作有多麼辛苦，天使長。” 聖約瑟终於將話題轉回天使身上。

“為上帝做工。” 他點頭。 “而您如此完美的服侍著。特別是在世界末日的那團糟之後…” 他嘆了口氣，摇摇頭。

加百列皺眉。他討厭提起那幢災難，最近卻老是在心頭重訪舊地。

他思考著天使和惡魔的本質，兩者勾结，或與敵方私相授受，無論你怎麼稱呼這樣的關係。合作，或者友誼。

在空軍基地裡，自己幾千年來第一次見到別西卜。他們彼此平等地對談，而一扇機會之門悄悄打開…

“啊，找到了！” 約瑟打斷他的思緒，雙手扶住螢幕將其轉向天使長。

“位於東倫敦哈克尼的頂層套房，非常便利，設施應有盡有…游泳池，室内健身房，保齡球館，電影院…”

加百列凝視一座閃閃發亮的現代建築形象。它與房地產辦公室本身美麗的構造並無區別。儘管最近自己是如此低落以至於需要找間地球上的居所，加百列仍微笑著。頂層公寓的景色應該會不錯。

在過去的幾週裡，他已學會了許多人類事務-很大程度上要歸功天使長熱衷於向某個地獄王子求愛-他發現自己對於即將踏入的、混亂無比的凡間生活感到某種程度的興奮。

“按照人類標準，這算是普通住宅嗎？”

“哦，天堂在上，當然不是。” 約瑟笑著。他將螢幕轉回自己方向，敲擊幾個鍵。 “嗯，這個。這相比之下更加的…符合一般人類標準。” 他說，然後將螢幕轉回。

加百列皺眉，盯著那座破舊公寓大樓的骯髒牆面，建築物狹窄到像是被兩旁大樓硬生生擠開一樣。 “哦。不行。” 他搖頭。 “我還是更喜歡前者。”

“我認為你會的。” 聖約瑟不是要批判什麼，但加百列顯然不會習慣這樣簡陋的居所。

“所以最後決定是這間嗎？” 他將雙手交叉放在桌上。“如果想花更多遠離辦公室，也可以為您找些在南唐斯或多塞特郡的漂亮小屋…”

“不，我應該離公司近些。畢竟身為天使長加百列，不該離得太遠。”

“是的呢。” 約瑟夫贊同道。

他不敢明目張膽地提出，但加百列看上去很疲憊。

顯然連續工作六千年和一個失敗的世界末日任務足以使天使長如此萎靡。

“好的。我會盡速安排妥當。”

“我什麼時候可以…搬去那？”

約瑟夫又敲了幾個鍵。 “從現在起，任何你想要的時候。”

“就這樣？”

“就這樣。”

進入頂層公寓時，這地方仍聞起來一股木屑和石膏板的味道。它是無瑕般的乾淨-好吧，以地球標準能做到的乾淨。加百列不會說是_完美無瑕。_

他曾期望這裡看起來更加…人類。但公寓裡没有任何家具，没有碗盤杯具，全新的冰箱內空無一物，甚至没有櫃子或書本，感覺完全的…_無菌_。

他在想是否該去人類商店購買些人類家具。但人類是如何把那些東西從商店搬到公寓的？特别還是在37樓？

他繞著客廳轉了一圈，來到壁爐旁。他試圖靠在壁爐架上，擺了個姿勢，感覺還行。在空蕩蕩的公寓擺pose確實有點傻。

他一個接一個地走進每間房間。人類是如何做到的？他們如何獲得所有東西，使自己的住所像家一樣？他們是怎麼做到使其獨特？

這根本不是他想要的。這不是他在聖約瑟那裡看到的，有著布置精美的房間和牆上古怪藝術品的公寓。這空曠的所在徒然撕裂胸口大洞。

_“_ _你是從哪個**星球**來的啊？_ _”_

那是什麼問題？他不來自任何星球，他來自上帝。他和別西卜同樣都是造物的一部分。看在基督份上，他們甚至是同個種族。她怎麼會問這樣一個傷人的問題？

_“_ _認真的，天使長？你真的以為自己愛上我了？_ _”_

這無關乎思想或信仰-加百列_知道_他愛著别西卜。愛上這類總帶著惡意的狠角色不是件容易的事。

如果可以，他當然會選擇更加平順的道路。但事已至此，沒什麼能比自己的心更加真誠。如果不是為了愛，他永遠不會放棄那撒旦的一方。天使長對此毫無疑問。

還有什麼能導致他如此渴望別西卜，即便對方攻擊並貶低自己？他無法否認別西卜引發的愛情火花，如今已成燎原大火。

別西卜使他在這渺小的軀體中有了全新的體悟。為了滿足己身慾望，他的身體已然改變，成了某種能滿別西卜慾望的容器…儘管能自欺欺人的否認，肉體方面的誠實卻是不可避免。

他在教堂的所作所為顯然不符合天堂常規，而天使長當然不會對一本凡人寫的書照本宣科。

那次體驗實在過於完美，特別、特別的美好。他在別西卜眼中看到同樣的熱情，從她的軀體對他碰觸的反應中感受到相同的情感。

他幾乎為了取悅對方褻瀆聖殿，但那時的別西卜是如此溫和，與以往截然不同。加百列幾乎没有碰觸惡魔雙腿間淫蕩的性器，就將她帶入渾身顫慄的高潮。

然而結果是一樣的。

_“_ _你以為這都是因為**愛情**？_ _”_

那些字句…正是這些日子以來困擾自己的元凶。也許別西卜將他拒之門外也沒什麼不對。如果他保持沉默可能會更容易些。

別西卜笑著走向空無一人的王座。在與加百列上次交流後的幾天裡，她很常暗自發笑。這發生了太多次，以至於大袞現在幾乎都懶得抬頭拿自己打趣。

當地獄王子大笑時，法庭的其餘眾人也有義務陪笑。於是近日來潮濕的大廳裡老是充斥著毫無來由的可怕嗡鳴聲。

“閉嘴嗡。” 別西卜對自己手指咧嘴笑著，將下巴墊在手掌上。可能還有其他工作要做，但這是地獄王子的休閒時間。

她造成了多麼美麗的痛苦啊。而唯一需要做的只是將對方心思往_正確的_道路上推移一點。

一點小小的耳語，一個晚上的裸身陪睡，加百列就自己完成了惡作劇的其餘部分。那晚上當然什麼也没發生。好吧-别西卜確實把天使長帶回自己的公寓。她聽著對方呻吟和各種胡言亂語，說些關於正義的憤怒和罪惡的絕望啥的。

她幫助加百列擺脫了那身被嘔吐物徹底毀掉的西裝，扶著他跌跌撞撞地走進浴室。她欣賞著那完美的身驅，考慮是否來_試用_一下。

但抗拒慾望的成果確實甜美。於是她決定讓加百列以為自己玷汙了天使。

她甚至把衣服都脫了，跪在浴缸裡，像加百列一樣赤裸。她清洗流口水的醉酒天使，用毛巾將他從浴缸裡拖到沙發上。

惡魔又給自己到了一杯，凝視著加百列酒醉後昏昏沉沉的胸部起伏。她用毛巾擦乾天使，確保對方舒適地躺上床。

她可能有用手指在天使結實的下巴，沿著喉嚨曲線，和鎖骨邊緣來回滑動。可能已將身體壓向天使，只是為了感受那瞬間。她可能曾經想過在對方身邊入睡。

可能吧。誰也說不準？加百列顯然不知情。他所知道的只是自己在地獄王子旁醒來。在天使眼裡，兩人發生了什麼簡直一目了然。別西卜只須加以鼓勵。

最初的電話簡直令人困惑，加百列在玩什麼遊戲？如今回想起来，真是顯而易見。在她看來，加百列不過是為自己惹上麻煩。畢竟天使長總是會惹上些不得了的東西。如果他想與惡魔較勁，那神聖的一方必定會輸到脫褲。

話說回來，她確實對加百列的耐心感到驚訝。讓加百列開口乞求簡直不費分毫力氣。

大多數凡人乞求憐憫，惡魔則乞求死亡。但加百列…别西卜的指尖在她唇上起舞，在現下已然熟悉的躁動中閉上雙眼。無論如何，禁果已然摘下，一個稱職的惡魔理當盡情享用。

如果別西卜說不喜歡加百列試圖以譴責惡魔使人間罪孽叢生的布道進行的誘惑，那將是個謊言。她嘲笑了這個想法。正是布道內容使得一切如此美好。

愛情。天使長為了愛情竟行至這般！咯咯的笑聲成了另一番的喧鬧，使大袞打字機敲擊聲周圍的寂靜分裂。

公爵朝對方瞥了一眼，微微笑著。大袞很高興看到別西卜精神振奮。她在前往地球前似乎還很暴躁。無論地獄王子做了什麼，這項工作似乎完成得不錯。

這整起事件就是個笑话！別西卜實在無法忍住不笑。只是那該被詛咒的、愚蠢的表白毀了所有樂趣。

那柔軟的雙唇…她仍然可以感覺到它們。太軟了。那對唇實在過於溫柔。

吻落在她的臉頰，眉毛，手指，手臂，胸部，腹部，臀部，大腿...如此柔軟。而熱量仍聚集在她的腹中。

_“_ _下次我會做對的。_ _”_

下次？不會有下次了。從來就不該有“下一次”。別西卜厭倦了柔軟的天使長！

(嗯…是嗎？)

那表白過於甜蜜。不太像糖精那般甜-太甜了，像燒灼嗓子的甜酒。同樣令人陶醉，就像那時加百列溫順接受懲罰，然後爬向自己要求更多的場景。

_“_ _下次一定。_ _”_

加百列的眼睛滿是熱情，像禮物般包裹在由疼痛製成的絲帶中。别西卜只想知道絕望會將天使帶往何種境界。

最終，她將成為赢家。只有傻瓜才會認為他可以赢得地獄王子的心。

那裡從來就沒有心。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到一半覺得別西卜真渣，不過看完後覺得兩人都又笨(?)又可憐  
總之是個直腸子與死傲嬌的愛情故事www


	8. 大病初癒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由於一起大規模、未經授權的誘惑行動，別西卜必須連夜加班，盡快找到肇事者。  
另一頭，加百列則喝著酒慶祝自己機智的”愛情行動”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
在這裡對Ingthing獻上巨無霸等級的感謝，感謝對方在深夜裡花了有夠久的時間和我混編了一句“A Few of my Favorite Things”中的台詞，只為了個愚蠢的笑話。  
你為什麼能夠忍受我啦XD  
同樣的，必須在此向奥斯卡·哈默斯坦二世（Oscar Hammerstein II）致歉，這位仁兄寫了珍貴的原歌詞。
> 
> 譯者註:  
某天使的腦洞再次突破天際。

“這三小嗡？” 別西卜衝出辦公室。她的手中拖著一卷長長的電報紙，幾乎看不到源頭。   
“這他媽是三小嗡？” 她咆哮著。

大袞正在趕往大廳的路途上，一隻轉盤式電話掛在手上，另一邊則用耳朵和肩膀夾著地獄牌智慧型手機(Hphone？)，時不時有紙張從胳膊下的文件夾中掉出。 

“大人，我-不，不是說你-” 大袞對其中一隻電話嘶聲說道。“大人-閉嘴！”  
“另一個國家也有消息指出-大人！”

“那他媽的到底發生什麼事了？” 別西卜冷笑著。 “我從來沒授權過此事嗡！”  
“是的，我知道您正為某事焦頭爛額，但是我他媽的不在乎。這事需要被解決。” 大袞對陷入地獄般困境的Hphone那頭說道。 “不，不，您不行-您無權-”

別西卜極其憤怒地將電報紙扔至一旁，然後將轉盤式電話自大袞手中拍落。可憐的電話落在地上，發出悲傷的叮咚聲，碎得徹底。別西卜同樣搶去Hphone，丟向一旁，弄撒了對方手中僅存的幾張文件。

大袞兩手空空呆站著，臉色慘白。

“大袞，我需要妳告訴我，為何在這場道德股市騷動中，我方天煞的靈魂逆勢成長總營業額的百分之五嗡。” 百分之五看上去是個還可以的數值，除非你有想到那幾乎是整個美國的總人口數*。

*2018年美國總人口數:3.272億(來自google)

“我-我…” 她結結巴巴的說。大袞屏住呼吸，重新整理自己後，再度開口。  
“大人。我相信…那其中存在大量的誘惑。”  
“大量的誘惑。” 別西卜嚴厲地瞪著大袞。  
“是的大人。看來…好吧，妳知道的，近年來人類總是在手機上進行各種有罪的事，然後…”  
“妳是在告訴我…這都是人類做的嗡？” 別西卜大吼，瞪著自己腳下零星的文件碎片。有些紙片邊緣都開始冒煙和燒焦了。她憤怒地捉起一把。

快來加入我，一個天使們不敢踩踏的聖地http://angelsintheairwaves.sx.biz/204g6

蘋果肌屁屁和緊身熱褲

性感單身漢們在線找尋怪胎

無翼天使般的美女

這些是我最喜歡的http://getwet.singles.3a.com/887cw15

他們稱我為天使，訪問我的直播間，看看為什麼http://gogowebcamcam.77.com/0765g2045m54927h33

“不！不是的，大人。當然不是。這不可能。”  
“那他媽到底是哪個該死的傢伙嗡？我沒有授權這個嗡！是妳授權的嗎嗡？！”  
“沒有！絕對不是，大人！”  
“那是誰！告訴我！如果他們以為這樣做可以獲得該死的表揚，那傢伙死定了。”  
“這場…誘惑的來源是來自地球。但-但那絕不是人類。”

“克羅里…” 別西卜咆哮道。她感到一陣不安。並不是說她害怕那個自甘墮落的惡魔，而是覺得噁心。克羅里已經變成某種可怕的地球生物，天堂或地獄皆無權管轄。   
“我他媽要親手捏死他，讓那傢伙無形體化嗡。” 那狗娘養的。他明知道這會使地獄的行政系統大當機，所有惡魔被文書工作淹滅。他肯定在計畫著什麼…

大袞很高興别西卜將怒火指向其他地方。她鬆了口氣。   
“大人，雖然有點…突然，但是數字看上去著實不賴，這方法似乎蠻實用的。無論誰想出這個…”  
别西卜對大袞皺起眉頭。  
“當然，整起案件應當通過正確的行政流程，大人不要誤會我的意思。但…即便没有派遣惡魔跟進每個案例，我方人數仍持續上漲。”

別西卜確實有考慮這點。然而煩躁不安的情緒也在腦中嗡嗡作響。成堆的文書工作、重新分配、優先等級評估、大規模升遷。她冷笑著將這一切暫時拋諸腦後。

“關於訊號來源嗡-妳能在地球上追蹤它嗎？”  
“當然，大人。”  
“很好。我要上去和那自作聰明的傢伙聊聊嗡。”

與頂層套房同棟樓的中層酒吧中，加百列正坐在精緻的金絲紋路椅凳上。  
他帶來的天堂影響力可能同樣涉及了樓層的其餘部分。  
直到搬進全新的，帶有頂層套房的住商大樓後，這些便利的附加設施才開始營運，而他們都奇蹟般選擇了以白色大理石和金色裝飾為主題。

這時間喝酒還有些太早，但加百列發現人類在一天當中的每個時刻都有合適的酒類飲料可以品嘗。其中，含羞草(mimosas)*便深得天使長的喜愛。他喜歡氣泡充斥著鼻腔和喉頭的搔癢感，而橙汁使人精神振奮。

*含羞草(mimosas):柳橙汁加上香檳，基本款調酒。喝起來應該會像蘋果西打(麥黑白共。

今日早晨熱鬧非凡。大規模的誘惑席捲美國後，天使們忙得頭昏眼花，顯然會是堂不錯的演練。  
美國一直是犯罪活動的溫床。無處不在的銀幕上散布著如此多的誘惑。  
作為電信主管，加百列擁有一套系統。他通過聖德芬進行委派，利用天堂版智慧型手機(一樣是Hphone？)進行遠端操作。天使長今天一大早就在處理整個事件的後續，郵件叮咚聲始終不停歇。

“是你。 ”   
加百列從手機上抬頭，毫不訝異看到别西卜站在那。  
別西卜非常震驚，看上去遠遠出乎她的預料。  
加百列用微笑吸引了酒保的注意。片刻之後，吧台又出現另一杯含羞草。  
“你…” 別西卜對加百列眨著眼。 “你不是應該在天堂總部？”  
“一切都已處理妥當。” 加百列舉杯說道。

別西卜僵在原地。這都是加百列做的？那天煞的，來自天堂的天使長？聖潔中的聖潔？  
“怎麼？不要放我自己喝啊。”  
別西卜僵硬地坐下。  
加百列帶著神秘的微笑朝別西卜舉杯。  
別西卜瞪了一眼天使長，她皺眉，拿起自己那杯酒，無奈地用精緻的水晶杯與加百列的玻璃杯相碰。她一口氣乾了，然後猛的將水晶杯砸落在地。

“你在玩什麼把戲？”  
“這花了我一段時間才想到。” 加百列優雅地啜飲著。 “事實上還蠻有趣的，”他笑著說，“我從白癡克羅里那裡得到了這主意。妳還記得他使全倫敦網路大斷線那回？”  
別西卜對加百列皺起眉頭。  
“為了不被比下去，我還擴大了點…規模” 薰衣草紫的眼睛閃爍著。

“這是為了什麼？” 別西卜問道。  
“天使們開始焦躁不安。” 加百列抬手將負罪感揮開。 “他們需要一些任務來操煩。而且…如今也很難期待敵方給予類似的幫助，不是嗎？” 他低聲問著。

別西卜感到困惑。她還是無法理解加百列在道德股市上幫助敵方的做法。  
“這是為妳做的。” 加百列直率的說。他英俊的下巴斜向一側，表情顯得深思而探究。在上次失敗的嘗試後，他就如何證明自己的愛進行了漫長而艱辛的思考。

很長一段時間，別西卜都在瞪著吧台的大理石桌面。最終，她的嘴唇抽搐著，拉扯出困惑的角度。   
“你真是…瘋了。” 惡魔胸膛裡爆出一聲大笑，響徹整個精緻場合。 “你真她媽瘋！”  
加百列的唇因對方笑聲而開啟。那是種刺耳的噪音，尖稅的遍布整個氛圍，但加百列還是樂於聽著。也許他這次真的做對了。   
“人們說愛情會使人瘋狂。” 加百列輕巧地說道。  
別西卜踉蹌了一下，懷疑地看著加百列，重新笑了起來。 “你還在努力嘗試，對吧？”她咧嘴一笑。  
“真心是不會輕易改變的。”  
別西卜嘲笑對方。難得的，那種天使系微笑没有激怒她。 

“暴食是種罪過啊，天使長。”  
“什麼意思？”  
別西卜傾身向加百列，用指尖點著他的下巴。 “你操蛋的渴求著被懲罰。”  
加百列在對方能移開前抓住別西卜的手腕，在上頭印下一吻。   
“而妳就愛懲罰我。”  
別西卜猛的抽回手，瞪大眼睛看著加百列。

“難道不是嗎？”  
“你已經越界了，天使長。” 別西卜咆哮道。  
加百列帶著傲慢的笑容放開惡魔手腕。他看了看自己的手錶-另一樣華麗的人類金飾，還有著過多精緻的機械。   
“這次的誘惑行動會讓他们們忙上好一陣子。”  
別西卜皺眉注視空杯，然後揚起眉頭轉向加百列。   
“你精心安排了這一切嗡，以確保天堂和地狱兩邊人手都維持忙碌？”  
“可以想做是…某種服務。” 加百列還不想那麼快公布底牌。承認他是在遵循某本愚蠢小書的指示來努力赢得地獄王子的心對事情毫無幫助。

“對於一個約會的邀請來說，你真是徹底搞砸了。” 儘管如此，别西卜仍在自己嘴上發現了細小的微笑。她朝酒保的方向舉手，點了另一杯含羞草。

“妳不喜歡嗎？” 加百列輕聲問道。  
“我沒有這樣說嗡。” 別西卜探究地看向對方。加百列唇上的笑容既有著純真的喜悦，又隱約帶出黑暗的期待。  
事何得以至此？一粒渺小的罪惡種子，竟長成參天大樹。繼續放任下去，別西卜敢肯定，只會對大天使的墮落火上澆油。現在最神聖的天使長也學會了試探？

“所以妳對此感到滿意。” 加百列驕傲地笑著。他確信這次終於做對了。  
“也不是那個意思嗡。” 別西卜拿起酒杯，嘲笑對方。噢，她會向加百列展示自己對於突如其來大增的工作量做何感想的。 

“這是哪兒嗡？你的酒吧？惡魔問著，皺眉看向四處閃閃發光的裝飾。   
“到處都是天使的臭味。”  
“妳以為是這樣？” 加百列點亮了他的笑容。 

“天堂在上，不是的，這不是我的酒吧。好吧，我不是故意讓這裡看上去如此…天堂。天使在地球上經營商店還蠻粗俗的，不是嗎？” 他皺眉，摇搖頭，想到了亞茲拉斐爾的書店。   
“但它和我的住所在同一棟大樓裡。”

別西卜對著酒杯輕哼，迅速將手中物放下。   
“你，一個天使長。在地球上有住所。”  
“是的。” 加百列回避了别西卜的目光，繼續喝著酒。  
“自何時起？” 別西卜冷笑。  
“最近才有的。”  
“嗯~而這是為什麼呢？” 她拉長著音調問道。  
“也該是時候了，不是嗎？” 加百列終於忍不住。

別西卜將下巴置於掌心，鋒利的肘部撐在大理石吧台上。  
“就連野鴨都會對同樣的陷阱感到厭煩…”加百列擺擺手。  
“嗯-嗯。” 別西卜答道。  
“在天堂待太久會連時間的流逝也難以察覺，尤其辦公室裡…”  
“這和某天使試圖約某位地獄大公出來一點關係也沒有。”

加百列退縮了。他想否認這點，但天使的天性使他幾乎無法說謊。  
“所以這裡顯然是你替自己弄的愛的小窩。”  
加百列雙頰通紅。他睜大眼睛看向別西卜，這是惡魔第一次開口說出他的感受和意圖。  
“你真他媽可悲。” 別西卜摇摇頭。

“我可以…誘惑你嗎？” 加百列問著，決心絲毫不受動搖。  
“你要勾引我到那愛的巢穴裡？” 別西卜假笑的喝著雞尾酒。   
“既然你為了這場騷亂付出如此心思…” 她一口乾了剩下的酒。 

“可以。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加百列到現在還沒墮天真是奇蹟。真不愧是飽讀pornography幾千年的老司機。  
下章喜聞樂見


	9. 擺脫內心啃食我的飢餓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别西卜因為對方”愛情行動”帶來的不便而懲罰加百列。嗯，是肉。多多的肉。  
警告：打屁股，束缚，激烈的初夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者註:  
互攻注目!!!
> 
> 看到加百列開竅有種自家傻兒子終於長大的感覺…  
#吾家有兒初長成

“你真的需要好好了解一下什麼叫做誘惑嗡，天使長。”

“不就是要引起妳的注意？” 加百列對自己相當滿意。 “我做的任何事又不涉及_邪惡_。誠如前述，天使們總歸需要點任務來分心。”

“讓他們保持忙碌嗡，好讓你偷得空閒。” 別西卜對加百列揚起眉毛。天使長膽量越發的大了。

“ ...為什麼我會需要_偷竊_？”

“呃。” 別西卜覺得有些不爽，誘人的加百列此時正逐漸被無知的光芒掩蓋。

加百列的頂層公寓別西卜想像中差不多。清潔，豪華，明亮且無垢。看上去像是無人居住，散發出時髦酒店或樣品屋的氛圍。她無趣的打量這地方-直到發現廚房裡滿是堆疊成山的紙杯蛋糕。

加百列用眼角餘光看著惡魔朝他特意為對方準備的禮物衝過去。

別西卜抓起蛋糕塔中的一個，直到轉頭發現天使正盯著自己時已經差不多拆開了包裝。地獄王子對加百列皺眉。

“不要以為這會讓你等下好過多少。我還沒消氣呢。”

“為何生我的氣？那可是幫了妳耶。” 加百列甜蜜的說。 “以為妳會喜歡一點來自天使的小幫助。”

別西卜咬了一大口杯子蛋糕，不懷好意地看向天使，咀嚼時嘴角掛著壞笑。

“你啊，真是個受虐狂。” 她舔舔嘴唇，熱切地看著蛋糕。 “可以繼續了。” 別西卜對加百列隨意地揮手。 “其餘的等我吃完再說。”

加百列對别西卜眨眨眼。 “繼續…？”

“脫光，白癡。” 別西卜打斷道。 “看在撒旦份上，我必須教你赤裸兩個字怎麼拼嗎？” 加百列猶豫著，於是别西卜瞪了他一眼。 “那不就是你想要的？”

加百列紅著臉，羞怯地朝地毯微笑。

別西卜翻了個白眼，長長地舔了舔蛋糕上頭的糖霜。

加百列聳肩，將西裝外套小心地披在沙發扶手上。當他鬆開領帶，解著襯衫釦子時，別西卜假裝自己沒在注意對方。他脫掉鞋子，然後是剩餘的衣物，每件都被摺疊整齊，擺放得宜。終於渾身赤裸後，他走向别西卜，雙手放上惡魔肩膀，對著太陽穴印下甜蜜一吻。

別西卜轉身打落天使的手。 “我說等我吃完！” 暗色眼睛裡的凶狠讓加百列不敢更進一步。 “去那裡等，給我跪著。” 別西卜指向地板。看向加百列赤裸的身體時，她的凝視溫和了些，並注意到他已_應有盡有_。惡魔唇角拉出一個微笑。加百列已然知曉如何服從。

別西卜吃完了第一塊蛋糕，躍上廚房光亮的吧台椅，將手指舔乾淨。加百列看著她拿起第二塊，相比於第一塊，更仔細地拆開包裝。

“别，” 別西卜在加百列開口試圖說話時警告對方。 “我是想聽聽你的辯白，但現在開口的話我會堵住那張該死的嘴。”

於是加百列閉上了嘴。別西卜抬頭看向坐在脚後跟上等著自己的，美味的大天使。沉默片刻後，惡魔喃喃說道：“很好。”

她細細地享受第二塊蛋糕。罪惡般的美好，口感豐富，滿是奶油和蜜糖。 “難得做對了一次。” 別西卜碎念。

她搓搓手指，加百列發現自己的胳膊突然被繩子捆在身後。 “這是我想要的姿勢。” 又搓了一下，加百列感到脖子上有東西卡住，看到一根绳子出现在他面前。他被脖子上的繩索向前拽，猛的一扯，索錨釘住天花板，天使便被擺成現在的姿勢。大腿繃緊，膝蓋被迫分開以保持平衡的跪姿。

別西卜坐回去，微笑地盤腿，就是偷吃了油的貓一樣。 “如果現在天堂看到你這樣…” 她又咬了一口蛋糕，目光拖移到加百列完美的身材線條上。 “只能說，那具軀體…非常具有說服力嗡。” 別西卜吃光紙杯蛋糕，愉悅的吮吸著每根手指上的糖霜。她起身，拉直外套，走到加百列被綑綁的地方。

“天使中的至高者，上帝最寶貴的首位嗡。” 別西卜用指尖順著加百列喉頭滑動，勾勒出被束縛在重重繩結之下的，喉結的明顯線條。 “好吧，在她_真正_最愛的墮落之後的首位。” 惡魔握住加百列的下巴。 “還記得嗎？哦，你一定很討厭路西法吧。唯一比你更加寶貴和美麗的。”

加百列笑了。 “他是我的兄弟。我當然愛他。” 他平淡的聲調響徹整個空間。

“這問題過於私人嗡？” 别西卜沉思著。 “善與惡，天堂與地獄間的鬥爭，不僅僅是上帝本人的意旨嗡。你自己明明_渴望_與路西法好好過招幾回。”

“他背叛了我們。他背叛了我。”

“看看你現下的模樣。” 別西卜冷笑。 “很難說是代表天堂的一方啊。” 惡魔的眼睛向下望著，看向那巨大的，垂在加百列身前的性器。 “因慾望而腐化的身軀…” 別西卜走近對方，欣賞他寬闊的肩膀被迫向後展開，肌肉緊貼暗色束縛的樣子。她以指尖沿著縛住加百列雙臂的繩索滑動，天使長的軀體為此顫抖著。 “_渴求_著被奴役。” 惡魔猛的打向加百列赤裸的後背，看著那身軀彈跳並因皮帶而緊繃著。

“發送那些色情簡訊時，你在想什麼嗡？” 別西卜問道。

“我在想妳…” 加百列抬頭，試圖捉住身後人的注意，自以為是的笑著。

别西卜再次打他。 “你不知道自己為我增加了多少_工作量_？”

“噢！” 加百列扭了扭，脚趾用力抵住毛絨地毯。

“你根本沒想到這個嗡，不是嗎？” 别西卜拍打他緊繃的屁股。

加百列畏縮著，試圖移動屁股好逃避懲罰。他可以承受這樣毫無章法地拍打，但六千年來天使長始終沒意識到自己的後背有多柔軟。 “妳不會整晚就這樣打我吧？”

別西卜大笑著，粗魯地抓住一側臀瓣。 “哦，加百列，我要讓你的屁股上滿是瘀青。”

加百列再次繃緊，但不是因為對方的粗暴對待。他感覺熱潮一路自臉頰下竄至脖頸。別西卜以前從未在如此親密的時刻用全名叫過他。他是如此震驚，以至於來不及壓下另一個拍打所帶來的喘息。

“你以為可以扮演_壞男孩_來吸引我，” 另一下對屁股的拍擊，“但是這只是_增加了_我的，” 又一下，“**工作量**！” 別西卜在加百列背面不斷延伸的彩色畫布上又添了一點红。

加百列感覺自己著火了。後背火辣辣的疼，宛如上萬蚊蟲叮咬般，綿長而苦痛。從各方面來說，這種痛苦本該是令人不快的，但那裡頭有股親密感，徹底的赤裸、別西卜特有的嗡嗡聲，以及挑逗的語氣，都讓這一切不再是純粹的懲罰。天使見識過別西卜有多喜歡掌控一切，如果說他没有想要更經常的讓對方掌控自己，那便是在撒謊。

“你看上去根本沒在懺悔嗡，不是嗎？” 别西卜粗暴地以手輾過加百列飽滿的肌肉。加百列拱起身靠向束縛自己的皮帶，呻吟聲不住地從口中逃脫。 “你早就知道，” 別西卜以指甲扒拉過加百列的臀部，“我會施以何種懲罰。”

天使咬緊雙唇，以緩解喉嚨裡不斷上冒的呻吟。火辣疼著的屁股此時正點燃胯下另一處火花。他能感到刺痛在大腿上爬行，性器抽搐著。他向後沉入別西卜手中，感覺自己又更硬了。

“你想用這小小的'禮物'惹惱我，這樣就可以滿足自己的需求，” 啪 “真是有病-” 啪 “-的慾望啊”。字與句之間夾雜著更多下拍擊。

當痛苦隨著歡愉過載，加百列顫抖著。天哪，他從未體驗如此愉悅。整個背部延伸到臀部都呈現了一種寶石紅色，疼痛歡欣歌唱，陰莖隨著每次別西卜的觸碰而跳動。

別西卜蹲在被束縛的天使旁，享受對方不得不在皮繩和雙膝間保持平衡的窘樣，嘲笑那雙腿間越發堅硬的勃起。

“你真該死的有病，加百列。” 別西卜愉悅的嘆息，撫摸對方臀上昭示著滿腔怒火的紅痕。指尖在緊繃的臀縫間游移，滑過隱蔽的入口，緩緩來到會陰。天使瞬間挺直身子，發出了訝異的呻吟。他_從未_被觸碰那裡，感覺是這麼奇妙且不可思議，那周遭的皮膚竟能變得如此柔軟。

“看看你現在有多硬。” 別西卜的手仍在天使雙腿間擺弄，沿著陰莖底部滑過，只消輕輕一碰便足以使那根龐然大物顫抖著跳動。 “我甚至不知道該怎麼好好懲罰你。” 別西卜沿原先路徑拖曳手指，激發出加百列的又一陣顫抖。她的指尖在對方脊椎上遊走，穿過頭髮，將頭拉至傾斜一側，以便在自己在天使耳旁低語時吸引他的注意。 “你是個糟糕的天使。”

加百列不由自主的繃緊身體。當別西卜的呼吸拂過耳旁，他不由得擺動臀部，自胸口擠壓出呻吟。性器渴望被觸摸，那些若有似無的碰觸顯然無法緩解熱潮。

“我以為在差點用雞巴噎死你之後就能擺脫被天使長糾纏的命運。” 別西卜起身，猛的拉動了束縛加百列的皮帶。 “但顯然你_享受_那個。”

加百列蹣跚著，被迫向前彎曲膝蓋或者乾脆放棄讓皮繩承擔全身重量。別西卜站在自己身前滿是力量的樣子讓他的心高聲歡唱。 “我喜歡讓妳開心。” 他艱難的呼吸著。

“胡說八道。” 别西卜笑了。 “你喜歡的是被搧耳光、被掐住、受到某人的控制。” 別西卜又拉了一下加百列的皮帶，帶著期待的笑容朝他彎腰。 “你喜歡我，只是因為我是唯一有能力做到這些的。”

“我愛妳。” 加百列認真的說。

别西卜搧了他一巴掌。 “真討厭。” 她翻著白眼。

“我愛上了妳給我的感覺。”

别西卜朝加百列拋出懷疑的皺眉。

“我喜歡妳掌控我的方式。” 他承認。

別西卜唇上露出一絲微笑。 “這才像樣…”

“我喜歡讓妳微笑。”

別西卜呻吟，用力拉著加百列的頸圈。 “換一個。”

“我喜歡妳的碰觸。”

“碰哪裡？” 別西卜挑眉。 “你想被碰哪？”

加百列雙頰通紅，扭著身子。他調整著，將雙膝打開，朝別西卜傾身。 “任何地方。” 天使乞求。別西卜看上去並不怎麼滿意。 “全身各處。” 惡魔開始擺出無聊的神情。 “這是真-真的。” 他懇求道。

别西卜推了下加百列的肩膀，使他與自己保持一個手臂的距離，並使皮帶再度繃緊。

“我…我喜歡妳的手放在我胸口…然後…還有那邊…”

別西卜笑了。 “别裝天真，天使長。” 她以指尖刷過對方頭髮，在他的下巴打轉著，拇指越過嘴唇。 “你可以說出來，不是嗎？你知道那叫什麼。”

當加百列試圖伸展他酸痛的手臂，拉伸臀部時，那些束縛逐漸破裂。

“看看你，就算正裸露著性器，仍會為這些淫蕩字眼感到難堪。那底下明明是如此_興奮_。”

加百列眨眨眼，離頓悟還差了點。

“你_不知道_它叫什麼？” 別西卜傻眼。 “你真是個他媽的白痴。”

加百列害羞地笑了。 “我喜歡妳觸碰我的陰莖，”他說，那詞對天使聖潔的舌來說簡直像個異端。

“很好。” 別西卜回道。

加百列在讚美中褶褶生輝，俯身於惡魔手中。 “我也喜歡妳讓我親吻全身各處。我愛那些氣味和嘗起來的感覺，還有-”

“如果表現良好，我可能會讓你再次嘗嘗。”

“_拜托_。” 加百列嘶聲道，親吻著別西卜的手指。

“剛剛的表現實在過於差勁，所以待會得做得_非常_好才行。”

“盡妳所能地懲罰我，_主人_。”

別西卜瞪大眼，咧著嘴。 “你_確實_想當個乖孩子，不是嗎？” 她愉悅的呼嚕。

加百列甜蜜地看著他的王子。

別西卜哼了一聲，推開對方的臉。她繞回後方，來到那因期待被拍打而繃緊的臀部，將手掌放尚仍炙熱的肉體。 “還會感到刺痛嗎，天使長？”

“是-是的！” 當别西卜再次擊向他的軀體時，加百列尖叫。

“很好。” 別西卜將手指用力推入加百列的肛口，拍打另一側臀瓣以保持良好姿勢。天使僅靠著皮帶扭動身體，肌肉賁張。別西卜的手繼續遊走，撫過大腿，以拇指感受肉穴初次的，完美的緊實。

“我想要你，” 別西卜悄悄貼近對方，喃喃道。“ 告訴我，感覺如何。”

加百列聽到惡魔對自己酸痛的後穴吐了口口水，黏稠的體液緩緩滑入依舊緊窄的肉洞。地獄之主壓上加百列，並沒有多緊密的貼服，而是一點若有似無的觸碰。

“妳…要做什麼…？”

“很快就會知道了嗡。”

加百列感覺手指正更深的壓向頑強抵抗的肉壁。突然間，他大聲呻吟，感到手指直接入侵_體內_。感覺好熱。有一點刺痛，就像被迫打開身體內部某處，無處可逃，只能被堅持不懈的手指給弄鬆。

“哦-哦…這感覺…很奇怪…” 加百列嗚咽著。

“待會還有更多、更粗的會被放進去。” 別西卜在他耳旁說。

當别西卜插入另一根手指並以他完全預料不到的方式擴張時，加百列感到不安。他斜倚著脖子上的皮帶，呻吟著，試圖將腿張的更開。

“想要更多？” 別西卜以低沉的嗓音問道。

加百列從未感到如此原始和暴露。他低垂著頭，無力的張開嘴。

別西卜緩緩移動手指持續擴張對方。她看著加百列的頭因為難受而撇向一旁，於是朝手指吐了唾沫權當潤滑，手指更快速的進出著天使。

“說出來，大天使。” 當手指捅入對方時，別西卜厲聲說道。

加百列粗喘著氣，拱起身體，每塊肌肉都收緊了。

“告訴我感覺如何。”

加百列緊張地跩著束缚，不僅僅滿足於那些若有似無的碰觸，渴望感受更多對方。 “那…太過了…” 他喘息著。

“疼嗎？” 別西卜緩緩將手指抽出，然後同樣緩慢的塞回。

加百列呻吟，大腿差點無法支撐自己。 “是的。” 他小聲說道。

“也是可以不用那麼疼，” 別西卜甜蜜的對他说，撫摸天使身側。 “但你就喜歡疼痛，不是嗎？”

天使喘息、抽泣且雙腿顫抖，每下呼吸都如此沉重。

“你甚至無法承受我。” 別西卜嘲笑對方。 “多丢臉。尖叫得像個姑娘一樣。”

當別西卜彎起他體內的手指時，加百列驚喘著，將腳趾更深的埋入地毯。

“你會為我尖叫嗎，加百列？” 别西卜問

“不…不，我不會尖叫。” 加百列說，努力保持聲音不顫抖。他緊閉雙眼。他難以定義體內被入侵的感覺。 “妳要對我做什麼？”

別西卜攪動手指，繼續擴張後穴，加百列幾乎因此哭了出來。 “我要操你，用屌操開你這討人厭的傢伙。” 為了使對方聽話，她又搧了加百列屁股一巴掌。天使長都要以為自己會因此而無形體化。皮膚是如此刺痛，而內裡是如此緊緻的包裹住對方，性器溼漉漉地哭泣著彷彿想引起惡魔的注意。 “如果你能當個好男孩，完美地吞下我的陰莖，也許我會考慮讓你嘗嘗它。”

加百列對別西卜的殘酷承諾感到恐懼。如果願意的话，他大可以使用奇蹟逃離這一切。他可以在下一秒制伏對方。但天使是如此想要這個。他想享受惡魔的恩惠。他希望別西卜使用他，向自己展示她的罪孽慾望有多美味。如果這就是別西卜愛他的方式，加百列便渴望那墮落的愛。

“拜託…” 加百列不安地扭動，聲如細蚊。

“說什麼？” 别西卜問，將指尖深入天使長。

“拜託！” 加百列喘著粗氣，猛的後仰。他設法抓住別西卜的脖子，飢渴的擠壓。手指無助地抓緊了身上束縛，渴望觸碰那正折磨自己的惡魔。

別西卜抽出手指，當天使因突如其來的空虛感顫抖時親了親加百列通紅的臉頰。她緊緊抓住加百列傷痕累累的肌膚，掰開臀瓣露出至今仍無人造訪故過的處女地。惡魔以光滑的手指輕彈入口，解開褲鍊，將性器抵住天使裸露的後穴。

加百列呼吸急促，在束縛能達到的範圍內勉力向後靠，試圖更加貼近他親愛的地獄王子。

別西卜愉快地在加百列的耳旁嗡嗡低語。 “這麼急切啊…” 她吻著加百列脖頸後方緊繃的肌肉，用牙齒折磨對方軀體。加百列粗喘，扭頭避開那些討厭的牙。 “不要縮回卵蛋。我要聽到你的聲音。” 別西卜就定位，將性器滿滿頂住入口，朝上頭吐了不少口水，在挺入的剎那大聲呻吟。

她從沒想過終有一天能操到天堂裡最神聖的天使，相比之下，浪潮洶湧的慾望根本不算什麼。早在加百列渴求對方碰觸並屈服於惡魔時，他已同意接下來發生的一切。儘管如此，別西卜更喜歡玩些_未經許可_的遊戲，一些適當的折磨。但由於加百列實際上渴望這些，她為此感到不快。

她持續深入對方，朝著那頭茂密的棕髮呻吟。加百列被貫穿時斷續發出的哭喊使惡魔在寸寸插入時感到更加甜美。別西卜自大腿根部固定對方髖骨，另一隻手撫上繃緊的喉頭。她讓自己輕巧的身軀壓在加百列被束縛的手臂上，感受每次顫抖的呼吸。

“我知道你是個_難搞的傢伙_，加百列，但這穴真他媽_緊_。” 别西卜將自己擠入深處，前推著天使幾乎抽筋的大腿。

加百列痛苦而狂喜的呻吟。他從未夢想過這般狂潮。別西卜正在他_體內_，以一種實際上相當親密的方式連結他們的身體，擴張並填滿他，與他合而為一。天使忍不住顫抖，眼底滿溢著淚光。

別西卜舔唇看著加百列體驗嶄新的、啟示錄般的狂喜。她向後滑出一寸，在下個瞬間猛的撞回天使體內。加百列大聲嚎哭，緊咬著唇。一滴淚珠迅速滑過臉龐。別西卜摩娑對方緊繃的咽喉。 “被強敵操哭的感覺如何嗡？”

加百列顫抖著，將頭後仰靠向對方肩窩。

惡魔反射性的退縮，然後掐緊放在對方喉嚨的手，再度向前操幹天使。 “太多了？” 她小心翼翼的低語。

加百列在重新感覺對方插入時倒抽了口氣，點點頭。

“很好。” 惡魔微笑。她大開大合，無情地操著加百列，純粹為了自己的慾望。天使哭了起來，大聲呻吟直到喉嚨被更緊的掐住，以至於只能嘶啞的喘息。感覺就像體內被裝有倒棘的鐵棍刺入，上頭包覆著黏膩的歡愉。

天使差點因為陰莖被碰觸而失神，別西卜粗暴的擼動那根就像隔著層層肉壁在擼動自己一樣。當被別西卜利用來滿足需求時，他因皮繩綑綁無能為力，盲目於操幹產生的過度快感。

在别西卜依然故我的同時，加百列發現自己竟擺脫了束縛。他倒地，粗喘著，渾身酸痛，然後被別西卜接下來的動作嚇一跳。惡魔爬上自己身軀，吻了天使的臉頰。然後是脖子。她倚著他的肩躺在天使背上，親吻加百列的胸膛。

“非常好。” 別西卜對加百列笑了笑，柔軟而感性的吻著他的唇。 “你甚至没有尖叫。”

加百列的手臂是如此痠麻而疼痛，甚至無法在以指尖輕觸對方時好好感覺惡魔的雙頰。

別西卜讓加百列撫摸自己，享受加百列驚喜的泛紅臉頰。她喜歡那表情。 “你還愛我嗎？” 她冷冷問道。

加百列微笑著點頭。 “比以往任何時候都愛。” 他嘶啞地說。

“你他媽到底哪有毛病？” 別西卜大笑。

“你那時在…我體內。成為了我的一部分…” 加百列用麻木的手指掃過對方額髮。

別西卜翻了個白眼。 “當然，就算被用六種方式操到禮拜日你都會覺得浪漫了。”

“我讓妳覺得棒嗎？” 加百列咧嘴沉思著。

別西卜對這點無法撒謊。 “真他媽讚。”

“妳…喜歡這個？像那樣傷害彼此？”

“我喜歡傷害你，” 別西卜坦率地說。 “但也說過，做這檔事疼痛不是必需的。” 惡魔咧嘴笑著，重新移動到加百列身上。 “現在，再為我硬起來吧，天使長。” 別西卜緩緩撫弄對方的陰莖，發出了愉悅的呼嚕。

加百列顫抖的吐息，敏感的性器被那般撫弄著。地獄領主往前坐了坐，天使能感覺到她濕熱的淫液緩緩滴落彼此身軀。 “別西卜…” 加百列輕聲說，咀嚼對方姓名如同含著裹有糖衣的毒藥。他的屁股仍因適才的懲罰而火辣辣的燒著，但別西卜現在的觸碰是如此溫和，她閃亮的蒼白身軀細緻而完美的跨騎在自己身上。

“你剛剛做得很好，緊實的肉洞吞下了整根屌。” 別西卜稱讚道。她向後倾身，讓濕滑的雌穴觸及加百列陰莖的底端。 “既然是個好孩子，我答應過讓你嘗嘗甜頭。”

别西卜讚美自己時，加百列感覺活力充滿全身。他很少見到別西卜柔和而樂於讚美的一面。性器硬得厲害，渴望更進一步。

別西卜嘆息著，用肉縫蹭過加百列的勃起。那是根漂亮的陰莖，無比適合眼前的英俊天使。別西卜雙膝稱地，呻吟著，一次又一次以濕滑的縫隙蹭過天使性器頂端。

加百列粗喘著氣，手指深深挖入地毯。這完全無可比擬。他的陰莖過於敏感，而别西卜感覺起來是如此柔軟，光滑而濕潤。當臀部情不自禁朝那極樂的所在戳刺時，他大聲呻吟。

別西卜笑了，讓加百列一點一點沒入自己。當歡愉淹沒整個認知系統，加百列驚叫出聲。惡魔扶住陰莖根部，慢慢落坐其上。

加百列完全迷失其中，狂喜不已，以為這不可能是真的。別西卜完整包覆了他，他現在身處於適才殘酷侵犯自己的惡魔體内。他的手顫抖著摸上別西卜臀部，敬畏地看著對方。

“嗯...操，這屌真棒。” 惡魔緩緩揉搓自己的陰蒂，笑著看向身下的天使。

天使呻吟，掐住别西卜臀部。 “哦…妳感覺起來…真不可思議。” 加百列低聲咆哮。這就是別西卜體內的感覺？他明白了為何剛剛惡魔要激烈的操幹自己。他抬頭，柔和地看向對方，摸摸她的臉颊。 “會疼嗎？” 他輕聲問。

別西卜想嘲笑加百列，但最終還是讓她聽話的的寵物享受這個溫馨的小時刻。加百列的陰莖如此深入，感覺像天堂般的美好。 “告訴過你了，白痴。性交不一定得是疼的。” 她冷笑著，手臂滑過加百列結實的肩膀，以便上下騎乘那根超棒的屌。

加百列緊緊抓住別西卜臀部，嘴唇喘息著分開，試圖引導那柔軟的身體更好的騎乘自己性器。惡魔微微後傾，搖擺臀部的方式使得加百列如此顫慄。他吻了別西卜，難以描述這般美好的感覺。

地獄王子縱容他，然後猛地抓住那堅實的下巴。“不覺得你有辦法那麼用力地操人，更別提弄痛我了。” 她挑釁的說道。_ “_當然，你其實_做得到。_這些肌肉不只是裝飾，對吧。加百列-上帝的復仇使者-黄金戰士...你已經變成坐辦公桌的軟蛋了嗎？”

加百列看上去很困惑。 “妳要我傷害妳？”

別西卜大笑。 “我看你是_不敢_。”

加百列的視線變得冷硬，皺起眉頭。 “妳…喜歡那樣？” 嘴角拉起一個困惑的微笑。 “或許…我該來執行些_正義的_懲罰？” 他起身，壓倒別西卜，整個人覆於其上，深深的將自己埋入對方。

一閃而過的驚訝掠過別西卜的臉。 “你才沒那膽量，他媽的弱雞。就是個坐辦公桌的魯蛇。” 她憤怒地噴吐唾沫。

加百列慢慢抽出陰莖，然後猛的向前推進，逼得對方呻吟。一陣歡愉的光彩自別西卜眼中一閃而逝。 “至少我沒有整天坐在王位上沒事幹。” 另一下用力的操幹。 “並且是有在健身的那個。” 他擠向惡魔體內深處，這感覺真好。儘管別西卜通常才是兩人親密關係中的掌控者，偶而在上位的感覺是如此細緻而美味。

“就像被馴服的小狗狗一樣。你永遠學不會怎麼正確的操人。” 別西卜看著加百列下巴收緊，感受他结實的手握得更緊。惡魔屏息著，當他再次用力穿刺，並在下一次過於強烈的貫穿裡被幹得難以自己。她幾乎要到了。加百列將自己壓在地毯上操幹，結實有力卻缺少粗暴。他正努力朝著正確方向蹣跚前進。別西卜試圖伸手撫摸自己的陰莖，卻在下一秒發現自己的手腕被捉住，壓制在頭頂上方。

“現在輪到我賣力和享受妳的歡愉了。” 加百列喘息著薰衣草色的眼睛對上別西卜不贊同的視線，在惡魔扭動並試圖拿回主動權時笑了。

“最好給我注意點，大天使…” 別西卜咆哮。

“不然呢？” 加百列將陰莖捅入惡魔深處，感受那緊實的肉壁蠕動著包覆自己。 “妳_喜歡_這個。” 他挪動了一下，改用單手緊握住對方手腕。另一隻手則順著額際探入她的髮，享受髮絲的輕盈膨鬆，恣意享用能隨心所欲碰觸對方的自由。他將惡魔的頭轉向一側，飢渴地親吻她的脖子。 “就像我在教堂對妳做的一樣…”

別西抗拒天使長牢靠的束縛，卻被對方的粗長牢牢釘在原地。 “操。” 惡魔試圖口出惡言，然而被加百列陰莖充滿的感覺實在好極了。

天使抬頭看著地獄王子的矛盾表情。他用强壯的手按住她胸口，讓對方在整場猛烈的操幹裡維持同樣姿勢。別西卜喘息著，仍在努力試圖掙開手腕上的束縛。那裡幾乎都要被壓得瘀青。哦，媽的，被那個笨蛋操死在地毯上，沒辦法按照自己想要的來，卻該死的不可思議。

“聽不見您的聲音，_主人_…” 加百列堅持道。 “讓我也聽聽那些美好的聲音吧…”

別西卜大聲咆哮，在加百列幾乎完全抽離時倒抽了口氣。被操得正爽時，這種空虛感真是要人命。她瞪向加百列，那傢伙看上去開心的很，帶著別西卜最討厭的驕矜自大的咧嘴笑容。 “幹我。” 別西卜下著命令。

“妳得有禮貌地問。”

“操你的！” 別西卜猛然打斷，雙頰通紅。

加百列用前端淺淺的進出陰道口，就是不插進去，幾乎把地獄王子搞瘋。一聲絕望而沉重的呻吟自別西卜緊咬的唇旁邊漏出。她抬頭瞪著大天使。

“ ...操我。” 她低聲說。

儘管胸膛因隱忍而劇烈起伏，加百列還是耐心地等著。

“…拜託，求你幹我。” 別西卜像吞了苦澀的藥汁一樣，勉為其難的說。

加百列深深埋入對方，愉悅的嘆息，惡魔呻吟出聲。 “那很難嗎？” 加百列嘲笑她。天使用越發深入的抽插獎勵他的惡魔。他發現了可以從所愛之人身上誘出美妙聲響，又不至於強烈到在對方達到高潮前就迷失自己的節奏。

惡魔逐漸愛上對自己的手腕強力擠壓。天使長強壯的手臂在惡魔胸脯拖曳，隨著每次進攻將那對小巧的乳房揉捏變形。別西卜在加百列的唇覆上一側乳房時呻吟。隨著快感逐漸遞增，她發現自己屈服於加百列的慾望，渴求著更多。

加百列在高潮幾乎降臨時顫抖的不能自己。就算經歷再多這樣的極致體驗也無法讓他輕易度過下次高潮。他鬆開別西卜的手腕，轉而抓住臀部，以便可以在最終時刻更快更猛的衝刺。別西卜渾身顫抖，大喊出聲，肉壁痙攣著絞住對方肉棒。惡魔收緊大腿，想更深刻感受那般緊繃滿溢的填塞，加百列卻本能的將那雙腿掰開，好讓自己插得更深。當高潮如洪水般來臨時，別西卜用力拽著地毯，尖叫呻吟。

加百列在最後幾下緩慢、顫抖的戳刺時閉上眼。別西卜發抖的腿大張著，在加百列臀部兩側癱軟。空氣中滿是絕望的喘息以及最後那點，剩餘的少許狂喜。天使長從他的王子體內滑出，慢慢覆上對方，吻著她裸露的喉嚨。

“嗯…” 被加百列親吻鎖骨時，別西卜微弱地抗議。她緩慢移動手臂，因酸痛的肩膀而畏縮。她將手放上加百列的胸口企圖推開對方，但天使長強壯的身軀毫不動搖。別西卜腦怒地放棄抵抗，轉而屈服的將手臂掛在天使肩膀上。

“我他媽要掐死你。” 別西卜威脅道。

“不要在這種時候威脅我。” 加百列輕笑著，對惡魔的喉嚨低語。

別西卜皺眉。“操，你現在甚至_更加_令人難以忍受…” 一個微小的嘲諷笑聲自惡魔胸口冒出。

加百列用强壯的胳膊環住別西卜的窄腰。在為摯愛帶來如此多禁忌的歡愉並能夠於事後抱著對方，天使的心幾乎滿溢到爆炸。

“停下嗡，” 別西卜為此不滿。 “放開我。”

“妳不能假裝自己不喜歡那樣。”

“我恨這個。惡魔從不擁抱。”

“妳說這叫什麼？擁抱？” 加百列將頭靠上别西卜的鎖骨。 “我喜歡這個。”

別西卜本該為此將天使扔過房間，但她的軀體早已在高潮後的狂喜中凝滯。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉各位，十二月真的超忙到現在才更新(土下座  
希望之後能保持周更的速度，至少能在年底前更完第一部(沒錯這傢伙又在立FLAG。)
> 
> 最近看了一部很讚的新番-星合之空，女主在某些片段裡有別西卜大大的既視感，超可愛(扭動  
果然對黑髮貓系的角色毫無抵抗力www


	10. 令人抓狂的同理心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列終於知道了亞當十二歲生日派對當晚的真相。別西卜被迫面對自己的感受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
本章標題再次出自Timber Timbre的“黑水”
> 
> 譯者註:  
小公舉 V.S. 傲嬌王子殿下

加百列滿足的嘆息，而别西卜認為自己可能病得不輕才容忍這一切。

“我們的第一次也是這樣嗎？” 他以夢幻的語氣問道。

別西卜繃緊身子，大笑著。她笑得如此厲害，讓加百列有些心煩。

天使抬起頭，帶著期盼的微笑，希望能理解對方的笑點。看到加百列的美孜孜的樣子，惡魔繼續爆笑。

“哦，媽的。我都忘了。” 她咯咯笑著。

“忘了什麼？” 加百列用手臂將自己撐起。

“你不記得。” 別西卜壞笑。 “你什麼都不記得。”

加百列摇頭。 “我做了壞事？” 他安靜地問。

“不，你這個白痴。你什麼也沒做。你昏倒在浴室裡。”

加百列朝别西卜眨了眨眼。 “什麼？”

“我們沒有做。你沒射在誰身上，只是說些胡言亂語，然後就昏倒了。”

加百列看上去就像被當頭淋了一桶冰水。淫穢性交帶來的熱度被冰冷的恐懼取代。

“什麼意思？” 他又問了一次，眉毛認真糾結著。

“我們。沒有。修幹。” 別西卜瞪著加百列，唇角因黑暗的愉悅顫抖。 “我只是他媽的_和你_躺同張床，以為如果做出誤導，讓你以為那神聖的軀體被玷汙的的話會很有趣。”

加百列睜大了眼，為這驚人的事實瑟縮。

別西卜嘆息著，將自己從加百列厚實的軀體下挪出。她起身，因仍為高潮顫抖的大腿和抽搐的陰道而媚笑。

加百列震驚的無法動作，一隻手顫抖的掩住嘴。

地獄王子回到纸杯蛋糕山那頭，瞥了一眼加百列，剝開另一種甜食的包裝。

“為什麼那麼害怕？” 她隨意地問。 “應該鬆口氣才對。所有關於...愛上我的胡说八道，全都是基於謊言。”

“妳騙了我。” 加百列驚恐地看著别西卜。

別西卜斜睨對方。 “哦，對啊。欺騙嘛，惡魔日常。”

“我們没有…” 加百列看起來快不行了。他跌跌撞撞地站起來，後背麻木的刺痛，被這可怕的真相嚇壞。他蹣跚步入裝修華麗，此前從未被使用過的浴室。

別西卜翻了個白眼，繼續舔著蛋糕上的糖霜。她聽到加百列實際上是邊乾嘔邊笑著，不容錯過的場景。她走向浴室，靠在門口。 “真有夠浮誇嗡。”

“妳騙了我！” 加百列眼中含淚。

“不然呢？你他媽還期待什麼！

“妳逼我做所有這些墮落的事…” 他悲慘的呻吟。

“這其中涉及強迫的可沒有那麼多，我的小公主。”

“我以為當初和妳睡在一起是因為我愛上妳了！”

“那你現在真他媽可以放心了！”

“但我_確實是_ ！” 加百列絕望的哭泣。 “而這一切都是基於謊言…” 他倒在馬桶前，現下只感激冰冷的大理石地板能貼在自己受虐的背部上。

別西卜對加百列皺眉。 “ ...不，你不是，你從未愛過我。還不明白嗎？”

“我現在就很愛啊。” 加百列抽泣。

地獄王子停止對付自己的紙杯蛋糕，瞪著對方。 “真他媽肖欸。你-沒有-愛上-我。”

“還能有其他解釋嗎？我喜歡妳讓我感受的這一切。” 他嗅了一下，抬頭望著别西卜。 “那麼多的_不適_。我喜歡妳控制我的方式，讓我如此無能為力。” 天使的聲音沉重，帶著自我厭棄。 “我想聽到妳的稱讚，_渴望_妳的命令，讓妳開心。”

“真是病得不輕。” 別西卜碎念。她堅決無視那股，由於加百列即便在知曉事實後仍保有同樣情感而帶來的，胸口的刺痛。不得不承認加百列看上去很可憐-對方以絕非惡魔喜歡的那種方式捲縮在地。

“我應該直接讓自己無形體化…” 加百列悲傷地看著地板。 “這具身軀已無法被信任。在…那之後便再也無法。” 他皺眉。 “如此…放蕩。” 他看上去完完全全的鄙視自己。

別西卜突然僵硬。 “你要回去天堂嗡？”

“如果我還回得去的話…”

“你…感覺還好嗎嗡？”

“只是需要遠離妳…”他輕聲說。

“我以為愛是天使的天性。” 聽聽她在說些什麼？

“天使應當熱愛一切造物。”

“那我算什麼？一坨他媽噁心的碎肉？我和你出於同種，同為神的造物。” 別西卜不知道為什麼這些話不斷地自嘴裡湧出。她的天性應該要反對這一切，然而這不是為了反對而反對的時機。惡魔應該_不想要_加百列愛她的...

加百列抬頭對上別西卜強烈的視線。表情從煩惱變成困惑。

“如果你仍愛我，對天使守則有什麼影響嗡？”

加百列緩慢坐起。 “妳在說什麼？”

別西卜感覺皮膚因自脖頸一路直上臉龐的熱度而發癢。 “我是說...這跟你本該做的事有何不同？” 不管了，就這樣吧。 “事已至此，難辭其咎嗡。”

加百列露出尷尬的笑容。 “妳之前說過一樣的話。” 他瞪著地獄王子，仍然感到困惑。

“來這兒。” 別西卜要求道。

加百列起身，走向他嬌小的王子。

別西卜將手巴上加百列雙唇，確保那張嘴不會再吐出垃圾話。 “看著我。” 加百列照做了。 “我讓你感覺到什麼？”

“愛、慾望、色慾。“ 加百列搖搖頭。 “所有我不應當感受的-”

“閉嘴嗡，” 她打斷對方。 “別對我說謊。”

逐漸的，加百列恍然大悟。

“你知道撒謊的天使會怎樣，” 別西卜警告他。 “在膽敢擅自從上頭墮落前，我會先毀了你嗡。我寧願永遠擺脫你這傢伙，而不是在下頭無止盡的忍受一個傻逼惡魔。”

加百列的表情漸漸柔和，被別西卜彆扭表達的關心溫暖著。 “小別…” 他呢喃，撫摸對方臉頰。

“天煞的！” 別西卜瞪大雙眼，拍開天使的手。 “_别_他媽那樣叫我。永不。”

加百列笑了起來，將手探入惡魔髮梢。對方儘管看上去有些困惑，仍允許了天使的胡作非為。

“這並不意味著我在乎你會發生什麼事嗡。”

“當然囉親愛的。” 加百列捧起別西卜臉龐，彎下腰甜蜜地親吻她。

“真噁心。” 她抱怨著，在加百列終於分開彼此並用柔軟的眼神注視自己時。

“我知道。” 加百列的笑容真是甜蜜至極，別西卜感覺內心似乎有個洞口逐漸形成。

“如果你擅自無形體化的話，我會毀了你。”

“所以，妳會一直關心我？” 加百列輕聲問。

別西卜皺眉，感覺臉上火燒火燒的熱。 “滾。你他媽有啥毛病？” 她使自己迅速脫身，衝回客廳。

“嘿。” 加百列趕上她，靠在門框上注視著愛人。

“怎樣？” 別西卜嗆道。

“謝謝妳。”

別西卜咆哮著轉身離去，迅速著衣。該死，她只是讓事情變得更糟了，不是嗎？現在她永遠擺脫不了加百列了。

但事實上，這樣的發展遠比想像中加百列在地獄裡繞著自己團團轉的可怕場景要好得多。甚至是…令人愉悅的，雖然她自己不願意承認。加百列已證明自己是個…_很能幹_的情人。為什麼不好好享受這操蛋的一切呢？

操。這會是好事嗎？別西卜緊張地站在天使長擁有的公寓裡，覺得血液沸騰。

“午餐？” 加百列也出現在客廳裡，有些搖搖欲墜但堅定地問。

“不用。我要走了。托某人所賜，還有操他媽多的工作要做，記得嗎？”

“真是負責任的好上司。”

如果加百列再讚美她一次的話，別西卜絕對會滅了他。

“保持聯繫，我會打給妳。” 加百列將手放上別西卜繃緊的肩，親吻她的頭髮。

“免了！” 別西卜在消失前大喊。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈你看看你加百列(譯者毫無同理之心。
> 
> BTW在爸媽提醒之下才發現原來自己小時候也在聖誕劇裡演過天使加百列。完完全全的黑歷史啊。


	11. 現在抱怨已經來不及啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列邀請別西卜加入他的美好的時光。別西卜勉為其難答應，並愉快地迎接驚喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註:  
終於來到第一部倒數第二章啦，親愛的讀者們！本章標題摘自Pony Sherrell的“"Don't Put Off Til Tomorrow”。
> 
> 譯者註:  
冬至前為大家獻上一碗肉餡湯圓www  
第一部完結倒數啦啦啦(旋轉跳躍~

那通電話在幾天後-加百列的屁股終於沒那麼痛時-降臨。

“嗨。”

“你要幹嘛？”

“我想我們可以空出個晚上和彼此相處。一段靜謐的，不被打擾的時間。把工作放一邊，放自己一個晚上的假。”

“聽起來很爛嗡。”

“相信我，會很不錯的。”

“長到嚇死人的晚餐和談話時間？不用了謝謝嗡。閃邊去吧你。”

“才不會那樣呢，小別。我不會那樣折磨妳的。”

別西卜對加百列擅自幫自己取的綽號感到生理性厭惡，不由得抖了一下。

“說過別這樣叫我。”

“嗯，不過那很可愛啊。聽起來就像妳一樣可愛*。”

“再繼續廢話我就直接掛掉電話。”

“一樣我的公寓，八點見。妳可以-” 沒等天使說完，線路已中斷。加百列抬頭看向手機，嘆了口氣，卻始終保持微笑。他希望別西卜能來，就算是為了綽號懲罰自己也好。

*英文裡加百列叫別西卜”Bee”，作為”Beelzebub”的簡稱。這裡是說蜜蜂(Bee)和別西卜大大一樣都會嗡嗡叫，超可愛~

別西卜在公寓外頭光禿禿的走廊裡踱步，將手更深的埋入口袋。她不是來享受那什麼狗屁的_相處時間_。惡魔隨時都可以要了加百列，毋須邀請。但那個可怕的_愛稱_…是無法原諒的。今晚，她會提醒加百列，誰才是主子。

她在敲門前抬頭，發覺門上那不容忽視的紫色字條，上頭寫着：“進來吧。”

别西卜被噁心到了，她瞇起眼，猶豫著。帶著憤瞞的嘆息，她壓下門把，走入屋內。

“哦，看在天煞的份上。你說過不會用這種狗屁倒社的事折磨我的。” 別西卜瞪著地上由一簇簇她媽的_玫瑰花瓣_鋪成的小道，一路延伸至公寓內。地獄王子毫不留情的踏過花瓣，用力甩上大門。她匆促地四處找尋那位令人難以忍受的白癡天使。到處都没有他的跡象。

別西卜呻吟著，放棄碾碎所有腳下花瓣的衝動。花瓣小徑帶她來到漂亮的邊几旁，上頭放著一張卡片。別西卜用彷彿會傳染瘟疫的態度拾起它，讀著加百列無可挑剔的草書字體。

_“__我喜歡花時間和妳待在一起。今晚想留我多久都可以。__” _別西卜畏縮了一下，發現卡片下還有東西。各式繩索整齊的纏繞著，分別是：白色，黑色和淡紫色。她拿起其中一個線軸，以拇指拂過織索。

感覺還不錯。

別西卜隨意扔開卡片，但拿起繩索繼續向前。

她在玫瑰小徑途中的大理石餐具櫃上找到了又一張卡片。

_“__我將為妳奉獻一切，**主人**。__” _隨附的禮物是帶有金色金屬配件的白色球形口枷和相配的陰莖環。別西卜揚起眉毛，對天真的小加百列知道這些東西的用途感到印象深刻。惡魔思考著，想了解加百列_在此前_是否真的知道這些是幹什麼用的。

玫瑰小徑結束在一扇緊閉的門前。別西卜還沒見過加百列公寓裡的任何房間，但她可以猜到這大抵是卧室。

這位天使到底知不知道邀請別人進入臥房的含意？鑒於對方似乎熱衷於過度裝飾，在公寓內擺放些毫無必要的人類玩意，地獄王子猜想或許天使多少知道些什麼。

別西卜看著手上禮物，以狐疑的表情抬頭望向那扇門。她悄悄的嘆口氣，準備好面對加百列準備的這些狗屎玩意。

房內的光影倒是很符合別西卜喜好，事實上，那幾乎和惡魔自己的公寓相差無幾。燭光沿著房間角落裡的鍛鐵燭台螺旋而上，除此之外，室內的其餘空間閃耀著灰藍色的光輝。房內没有家具，只有黯淡燈光下的大理石地板。一點也不像個卧室。

真正的重點即在房間正中央：加百列。他完美的身軀自被懸吊於頭上的雙手延展，黑色繩索的另一端吊掛於天花板上的鉤子。在他下方盤旋著一個圓形矩陣，包含了天堂和地獄的圓，以神聖而隱密的文字刻於大理石地板上。他完全的赤身裸體，滿足於雙眼被蒙的微笑。

別西卜震驚的呆立於門口，瞪大眼看著這一切，幾乎在下一秒便性致盎然。

“我就知道妳會來。” 加百列笑了。 “我很想給妳一個吻，但是現下…有點不方便。”

別西卜無法抑制的瞪著眼前景像。加百列可以感受自己的存在，沒錯，但他看不見她。無法看到惡魔是多麼飢渴的想吞噬她完美的天使。她以前從沒花時間僅僅是這樣欣賞加百列，也從未需要這麼做。

終於，別西卜將禮物們置於地上，關了身後門。

“如果我沒有來呢？” 別西卜不懷好意的笑。 “你就只能這樣被綁整晚了嗡。” 她緩慢向前行，鞋跟的喀啦聲在大理石地板上回響。

這不同於他們先前遭遇過的。沒有怪異的浪漫舉動，也少了愚蠢的“約會之夜”活動。加百列沒有受到任何來自別西卜的要求或指示。他只是在毫無預期之下將自己打扮成別西卜喜愛的模樣。

“我會等著妳。” 加百列傾身向前，甜美的說，希望能見到別西卜。即使不是真的看見，也足以感受她帶著地獄氣息的存在。

“你這樣等多久了？” 別西卜輕笑。

“只有一小時。”

“嗯。也許我該先吃個晚餐。” 别西卜作沉思狀。

加百列噘嘴。 “小別…”

别西卜炸毛的向前撲去，用力抓住加百列下巴。 “_別_那樣叫我嗡，你這可悲的屎蛋。” 加百列被罩住的雙眼讓他錯過了那幅景象，那就是别西卜怎樣也無法抹除臉上的微笑。

當被別西卜觸碰時，加百列繃緊了身子，唇邊的笑意更加氾濫。無法得知別西卜將會碰哪個部位著實令他不可自抑、糟糕的興奮起來。

“有發現我留給妳的禮物嗎？”

別西卜對天使瞇起眼睛。 “是的嗡。你到底知不知道那些是幹啥用的？”

“不知道，” 加百列開朗的說。 “我想妳會展示給我看。”

別西卜爆出一聲大笑，將加百列的下巴甩至一旁。 “早知道你這麼喜歡玩具嗡，我有的是收藏可以展示。”

加百列在眼罩後方揚了揚眉頭。

“我們有整個晚上。” 他用低沉的嗓音答道。

別西卜再度掐住加百列下頷。由於雙腕上的約束，她被迫墊起腳來親吻對方。這幾乎是對加百列行為的讚賞了。

加百列在對方後退時展現了恰當的敬畏。他盡可能地俯身，默默乞求另一個吻。別西卜粗暴的將手指按上他的唇，將天使向後推。

“你倒是很擅長演一個操蛋的白痴嘛。” 別西卜的聲音在她回頭拿起那堆做為禮物的繩子時微微飄遠。 “看過色情片？” 她輕快地問。

“事實上，我只有問過聖達芬關於這些人類的異常行為，並且…”

“抱歉我他媽不該問的。完全不想知道天使們是怎麼討論這些屎事嗡。”

加百列咧嘴笑。他可以聽到一團團繩索被解開，在別西卜手中滑落的聲音。

“你最好別告訴下屬我們之間的_小聚會_嗡。”

加百列因”聚會”一詞稍稍歪著頭，被蒙住的眼裡充滿好奇。當別西卜手指輕巧的劃過鎖骨，將一條繩索縛上脖頸時，他顫抖著。

“你不會想_被抓到_的。” 別西卜以一個用力的前拉，將加百列帶向前來強調話語裡的威脅，天使滿是肌肉的雙臂因此更緊的被綁在頭上。

“想像一下那些可憐的下屬們會怎麼想你…” 別西卜將繩索拽過加百列胸膛，恰恰擦過陰莖，繞住一側大腿，指甲在確保那些繩索能緊緊纏繞住該有部位時劃過光裸的身軀。

“竟然打給撒旦的左右手只是為了能狠狠的射出來嗡。” 惡魔在加百列喉頭打了個結，以指關節輕輕拂過，確保喉結能被好好露出。

“並且顯然沒有比操一個惡魔好到哪去。” 別西卜嘲笑著，將加百列往後推以讓天使的軀體恰當的在自己眼前伸展。她在另一條腿上複製了一模一樣的繩結，滿意的看見加百列的性器高高翹起。

當別西卜以掌拂過軀幹時，加百列喘息。 “只有妳知道…” 他悄聲說。 “這是我倆之間的私事。”

別西卜將繩子繞過加百列滿是肌肉的胸膛，恰好掠過肋骨下緣，沿著脖頸下，將其固定成V字型。那強壯的胸脯隨著時間流逝逐漸加劇了起伏。

加百列清楚别西卜的沉默是為了專心，卻總忍不住擔憂著。 “所以妳向同事們吹噓…？”

別西卜嗤之以鼻。她瞥了一眼加百列，發現對方表情微妙。 “乾你屁事嗡。” 她輕浮的笑。

忍不住扭了一下，加百列皺眉。 “但- ”

“閉嘴嗡。就知道你總是說不停。” 別西卜丟下繩子，加百列幾乎要張嘴抗議。他知道最好別這樣做，但還是忍不住發出失望的嘆息。他聽見別西卜離去的腳步，微弱的，稍有些熟悉的叮噹聲自遠處傳來。

“說過了，我不想要那種超漫長的_談話_夜晚嗡。” 別西卜咆哮。 “但顯然叫你閉嘴是不可能的。嘴張開。”

加百列試探性的張嘴，感覺到一顆堅硬的球體正緊壓著雙唇。别西卜被迫墊起腳尖，將口枷綁繩固定於加百列頭部。她對眼罩後頭若有似無的困惑眼神咧嘴而笑。

“哦，看吶，如此一個罪人嗡。” 別西卜滿意的呼嚕。眼前景象使惡魔感到燥熱。 “真是完美的禮物。” 惡魔高興地嘆息，看著加百列在讚美中閃耀並顫抖。

“終於，我不用再忍受那些無趣的閒談。” 手指沿著加百列強壯的下顎劃過，向上攀延以撫摸天使優美的面龐。 “你知道這是做什麼的嗎？”

加百列搖頭，别西卜尖笑出聲。

“再等等，等你看到另一個禮物之後…” 別西卜將天使轉而面對自己，吻上那微張的嘴角。

她將注意挪回繩索，稍稍拉了一下，讓那些連在一起的索結們牽動加百列被緊縛的身軀。口枷底部傳來微弱的呻吟，加百列向前挺動臀部，陰莖半硬著。臀部的移動以另一種方式牽動繩索，加百列不安地挪動重心，壓下了一聲低吟。別西卜為目前的光景感到愉悅，開心地享受著，不急不徐重回她的綑綁大業。

當別西卜終於對加百列完美軀體上那些複雜繩結感到滿意時，大天使已經硬得滴水，僅僅因為繩索的磨擦與惡魔若有似無的碰觸。口水抑制不住地自口枷兩旁滴落，下巴酸痛著，但這只是讓他更加屈服於想被別西卜控制的慾望。

“頑皮的小天使被繩子捆住啦…” 別西卜曲起手指，牽扯那複雜的網狀緊縛，使得加百列大聲呻吟，向惡魔拱起身子。他雙頰泛紅，因為歌詞中羞辱的挑釁意味而興奮，性器躍動著，隨時可能噴灑而出。

別西卜貼近加百列耳旁，雙方如此靠近，但仍堅持不碰他的陰莖。

“你看上去如此美麗嗡，加百列。” 當加百列忍不住低吟，試圖掙脫手腕束縛時，別西卜沉下嗓音，咧嘴笑道。不難看出對方正試圖在嘴巴被塞滿的情形下求饒，儘管很想聽聽天使對這番讚揚的反應，但塞住那張嘴，折磨他，不讓任何噁心人的甜蜜字眼飄出才是現下惡魔真正想要的。

她退後一步以欣賞自己的作品。自己的外套早就被褪下，肉身因眼前無助的傻大個而燥熱發汗。現在，惡魔脫掉褲子，在性器終於被釋放同時愉悅的嗡嗡作響。除開包裹住蒼白軀體的寬網眼襯衫和通常穿著的網襪之外，她還戴了同樣是網紋的露趾手套。別西卜緩緩撫弄自己，讓加百列聽著自己呻吟。

天使再度繃緊身軀，默默傳達了渴望。

“嗯…淫水都已經滴成這樣…” 別西卜毫不吝惜地指出。

“看起來是時候用上其他禮物。” 惡魔解開對方陰莖上的束器。

“如果太快射出來，我就丟下你，一個人被五花大綁著嗡。” 在碰觸加百列前，她威脅。

“他媽的不准射。”

加百列嗚咽，清楚此時別西卜離自己有多近，迅速點頭答應。即便這樣的動作也會使繩索牽動全身，過於刺激而忍不住捲起腳趾。

別西卜對這幅淫蕩的景象笑了，輕輕握住加百列的性器。天使猛然抽氣，在口枷周圍潮濕的吐息，臀部在每次前端被若有似無碰觸時忍不住向前戳刺。

“哦，你已經快到了…” 惡魔愉悅的嘆息。別西卜緩緩以指甲滑過陰莖下緣，看著他用力弓起身子，絕望的呻吟。

“操…” 別西卜輕笑。 “我可以整天欣賞這畫面嗡…”

加百列繃緊身軀，每條肌肉都在與高潮的慾念抗衡。他不知道自己還能撐多久。心愛之人的每一次碰觸都令人驚嘆，使得隱忍慾望更加困難。只要別西卜想，他就得堅持下去，但是天使已開始有些頭暈目眩，如同每一寸肌膚都被繩索好好的愛撫過。

他感覺陰莖底部被纏上某種東西，相當確定之前也經歷過一樣的。然後別西卜拉緊繩圈。另一條皮繩被繞上底下的雙球，同樣也繫緊了。那是種奇怪的感覺，釋放的的慾望被徹底凍結在原地，被別西卜牢牢掌控著，如同身上其餘的每個部份。

“好一點？” 別西卜悄聲說，又擼了一下加百列的陰莖。

加百列透過口枷大聲哭叫。敏感度不減反增，但現在他怎樣也無法高潮。色彩的斑塊在眼罩後頭群魔亂舞，他以為自己會為此瘋掉。

“很好。” 別西卜抬頭看向加百列被約束的手腕，可以清楚見到一圈紅痕自繩索邊緣怒張。她繞過天使，重新調整繩圈，放開束縛。加百列嘆息著鬆了口氣，微微垂下痠痛的手腕。他以為自己會暈倒，但是別西卜的手輕觸著臀部，幫忙穩住天使。

“既然你那麼喜歡這些小玩具嗡…我們來玩玩我的吧。” 別西卜說。 “現在，彎下你的腰。” 加百列顫抖的將雙臂交叉在前，試圖找回感覺。他緩緩前彎，雙手觸地，試著維持平衡。繩索滑動著，用各式方法牽扯自己，當感受自己被這些織物徹底打開時，天使呻吟。

別西卜高興地嗡嗡作響，想就著對方四肢被緊縛，後穴大張對著自己的模樣操上一整夜。她用手撫上臀部，拇指在裸露的入口處緩緩滑動。幫別西卜為此景愉悅出聲時，加百列渾身顫抖，大腿幾乎要塌下。

“猜猜會拿到什麼玩具嗡？” 別西卜呼嚕著。加百列發出不明聲響，而惡魔為此大笑。她在手上擠了一大坨潤滑劑，讓液體緩緩流過加百列赤裸的背部。天使為這陌生異樣的感覺嘆息且顫慄。別西卜好好的潤滑了肉穴，滑入一根手指。加百列不安地晃動臀部，雙臂威脅著要罷工。

“我會填滿你，最好有心理準備。” 別西卜塞入另一根手指。裡頭仍可以感到不少阻力，但加百列確實有在努力放鬆肌肉。

“你可以承受更多。” 惡魔鼓勵道，將無名指也塞了進去。天使拱起背，使得身上的繩結們產生驚人的連鎖反應。别西卜可以聽到加百列在口枷後方的疲憊喘息。手指來回抽插著，時不時以巧妙的角度曲起，加百列感受到每個蹭過肉壁的指節，為此大聲呻吟。

別西卜抽出手指，加百列喘著粗氣，死命咬住口枷。他聽到身後傳來更多溼黏滑膩的聲響，然後一根更粗大的東西抵上穴口。臀縫早已足夠濕滑，身體沒多做抵抗便吞下了所有入侵。

別西卜滿意的瞪著對方，享受眼前寵物承受與自己陰莖一般大小的假陽具的景象。加百列滿是肌肉的身軀令人難以想像他是如何吞下那根粗大的玩具，堅固的繩結緊密貼合繃緊的肌膚，從喉頭溢出的呻吟出賣了天使本人相當享受的事實。假陽具上的突起讓加百列大吃一驚，他倒抽了口氣，雙腿顫抖的好似即將倒下。

玩具放入一半後，別西卜又將它抽出，加百列不安的扭著身子。

“哦，這麼想要嗎？” 她取笑天使。惡魔推得更深，加百列呻吟，顯然意味同意。她一吋一吋的深入，直到入口幾乎緊貼住假陽具的基部。

“真他媽深。” 別西卜讚許道，抓住基部更往裡推，換來加百列眼冒金星的尖叫。僅需一點來自惡魔的鼓勵，別西卜確保玩具會待在該有的地方，便逕自離去。

她緩步繞行著因邪惡慾望而墮落的肅立天使。站在加百列面前，别西卜彎腰，拾起綁住手腕的繩索，用另一隻手托住對方下巴。她抬起那雙手，引導著將其置於自己緊窄的臀部之上。加百列感激地為指尖罪孽般絲滑的觸感呻吟。

别西卜自加百列後腦杓解開口枷的鎖鏈，將其扔至一旁。天使粗喘著試圖呼吸，絕望地想把別西卜拉近，以便能將臉頰輕靠上對方腹部。當惡魔指尖梳理過髮梢時，他可以聞到愛人的性器就在附近，空氣中滿是性愛的氣味以及散發的愉悅。

“喜歡這個嗎？” 別西卜低聲問道。

加百列點頭，唾液隨之沾上對方肌膚。  
“你總是他媽的搞得一團糟。” 她碎念著，抬起加百列仍蒙著眼罩的臉，擦掉下巴上的唾液。如果加百列有幸看到別西卜望著自己的模樣，肯定會徹底融化。地獄王子十分喜愛加百列跪在眼前的景象，甚至願意為此縱容對方。

指尖點起天使的下巴，抬高到足以親吻的角度。随著位置變化，玩具也以一種新奇的方式在體內戳刺著，天使為此呻吟。嘴唇的碰觸如此令人訝異，他因渴求更多而哭泣。

“我愛妳。” 加百列呻吟，將額頭貼上對方，然後回到唇瓣。與愛人嘴唇緊貼的溫柔力道使任何一絲感覺都變得難以忍受，天使因而顫慄。

地獄王子在起身時得意的笑。 “真他媽智障嗡。” 她以幾近喜愛的語調說道。

在那麼幾秒裡思考是否該將眼罩拿掉-她有些想念薰衣草紫雙瞳在歡愉的陣痛中狂野而朦朧的樣貌。但使盲眼天使為每道刺激驚奇的片刻值得一切。她壓低加百列的頭，在引導他吞下陰莖時色情的注視對方。天使滿是情感，熱切的吻著柱體，別西卜愉悅的嘆息。

“真是被寵壞的男孩…” 她喃喃道。 “你應該說什麼？”

“謝謝您，_主人_。” 加百列懇切的喘息。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發現一直忘了提某件很重要的事...  
別西卜在英文原文裡的代詞是用they/their/them，常見於歐美所謂性別酷兒(不希望性別被二元劃分的族群)的用法，其他同人作品中有出現過ze/zir/zim，差不多是一樣的意思。  
然後我因為懶的關係(x)都直接翻成"她"，現在想想真的是蠻不妥/不尊重的  
不過要是直譯成他們閱讀起來也很不順，如果有大大知道這問題怎麼解決煩請賜教(感恩  
目前就暫時維持這樣的譯法了，請大家見諒。


	12. 當心啊戀人們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米迦勒發現加百列申請了在地球上的居所，並在最不合時宜的時機帶著喬遷禮物前往。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：  
本章標題摘自Ariel Pink＆Weyes Blood的《Morning After》
> 
> 譯者註：  
別西卜根本超級烏鴉嘴&嚴重懷疑這裡的米迦勒大大暗戀ㄐㄅ列。  
原作者用He來指代米迦勒，不過鑒於劇裡的米迦勒大大是超威的總攻阿姨(被毆/澆聖水/劃掉)姐姐，所以我直接譯成”她”了。

加百列近來在總部的缺席已過於明顯。儘管通常情况下，他的出現並不受歡迎。

天使長會透過不斷並反覆檢查行政天使已提交的正確報告並將所有數據輸入系統，同時以推廣”團隊建設活動”為由打斷所有人工作來刷存在感。

大多數天使都同意，持續這樣搞六千年是過分了點。

米迦勒，始終是大天使中最挑剔考究的那個，决定來調查天使長的神祕失蹤事件。她擔心加百列在處理那團失敗的世界末日導致的混亂後陷入某種低潮。

仔细查閱檔案之後，她發現了一個有趣的文件：一份地球居所的申請。

真令人好奇啊！加百列從沒提過此事。

嗯，也許到人界短暫的一遊對天使們的頭頭來說也不失為一件好事。可以這麼說，加百列幾千年來已經為天堂總部鞠躬盡瘁了。

米迦勒或多或少還是有些擔心加百列可能陷入工作不順遂的憂鬱。如果加百列在地球上，他可能會在周遭滿是缺陷凡人的包圍下陷入更深一層的自我厭惡。

米迦勒認為送些喬遷禮物會是個不錯的選擇。既能確認加百利目前狀態，也順便向他保證上頭的一切運轉皆為順利。即便加百列不在辦公室，他的報告和報表仍會自某處送達。米迦勒絕對會讓老闆放心，讓他知道彼此都過得很好-事實上，少掉那些强制性的團隊建設活動絕對會讓工作更加高效。

米迦勒在天使間進行了投票，選出大家認為加百列可能最喜歡的禮物。被提名的包含優雅的水晶花瓶，插有奇蹟般地流淌著新鮮露珠的玫瑰 ; 一個明亮的銅水壶，外層罩著小天使們親手編織的温暖羊毛套 ; 以及一條新的薰衣草色圍巾，以棕色的纸包溫柔地裹住並繫上繩子。看起來都有些愚蠢，但是米迦勒認為，某些看似平凡的安撫可能會大大減輕加百列對天堂人力耗在禮物上的擔憂。

米迦勒帶著巨大無比的籃子來到地球。這將會是多令人意外的驚喜啊。僅管穿著與季節不相符的溫暖藍色毛衣和襯衫，米迦勒仍是仔細的著裝打扮以達到凡人標準，甚至還乘了出租車前往加百列的新住所。

對天使長來說無疑是完美的讚譽，米迦勒心想。精美的服裝總能給加百列留下深刻印象-幾乎和天堂是同等級的美好！

心臟在米迦勒乘坐電梯到達加百列的頂層公寓時因興奮而狂跳不已。讓她震驚的是，當走近時發覺門上貼了字條。 “進來吧❤” 米迦勒笑著搖頭。當然了，加百列會期待自己的到來。她早該知道沒什麼能讓天使長大吃一驚的。

米迦勒笑容燦爛的開門入內。環顧四週，這幢昂貴的公寓確實空曠。

然而，地面上卻散有玫瑰花瓣。真奇怪。某種人類裝飾？這讓她想起了某種天使般神聖的遊行隊伍。算是一點來自家鄉的慰藉？

她踏入室內，輕巧在身後關上門，找到一個完美的地方擺放禮物籃，那龐然巨物就這麼佇立在吧台上。真完美。

玫瑰花瓣鋪成了小徑，一路通往扇緊閉的門。也許加百列就在裡面。

得來全不費工夫，米迦勒心想。像她這樣古老的存在對凡人住所會擁有怎樣的房間一無所知。自她上次降臨地球以來，事情已有了不少變化。

米迦勒隨著玫瑰花瓣前行，直至那道緊閉的門前，她將手放上門把。另一端傳來了某種聲音…

“哦，操…” 別西卜呻吟。 “我他媽的要操死你，大天使。” 她大聲咆哮，把陰莖塞入加百列嘴中。

米迦勒瞪著自己放上門把的手，不確定剛剛究竟聽到了什麼。她打開門。

别西卜聽見門被開啟的聲響，嚇得猛然一跳。

“哦。該死。” 她糟糕的咧嘴一笑，讓性器自加百列口中滑出。

“嘿，想多個伴嗎？” 她問著，輕輕拍打加百列的臉頰。

看到地獄王子站在那兒，赤身露體，僅僅留下些…啥都遮掩不住的網眼衣，陰莖勃起著，並因潤滑而閃耀發光，米迦勒簡直被嚇傻了。當意識到對方身前極度渴望並顫抖的身軀是大天使加百列時，她才驚喘著回過神。

米迦勒實在是過於震驚，差點就這麼原地無形體化。

即便為時已晚，加百列終於拉下眼罩，抬頭望向仍粗喘著氣的别西卜。

“怎麼了？” 他在相對昏暗的房間內努力眨眼。 “為什麼門是開的？”

別西卜轉向加百列，咬緊牙關。 “是米迦勒。” 她看上去幾乎被愉悅和恐懼撕成兩半。 “操他媽的大天使米迦勒，剛剛就在這嗡。”

加百列凝視空蕩蕩的門扉，視線又轉回别西卜身上。 “這…這不好笑，别西卜。”

“這不是遊戲的一部分嗡，加百列。” 別西卜環顧房間，再度意識到剛剛米迦勒究竟撞見了怎樣的場景，詛咒著打了個響指。

只消瞬間，所有繩索都自動散落一地。加百列尖銳的倒抽口氣，整張臉痛苦的獰起，膝蓋在身體底下無力的彎曲。

_“__親愛的主啊！_” 他尖叫道，瞪向別西卜。_ “__認真的嗎__？_”

“抱歉，沒心情繼續了。” 别西卜凝視對方，試圖讀懂那張臉上的表情。

打從心底的不適確實讓所有喚起都在那瞬間消逝。他仍在努力思考別西卜到底想表達什麼。

“妳就只是喜歡毀掉這一切？然後為此感到滿意？” 加百列質問。到那之前，他還以為自己能有個_愉快的_夜晚。但就跟之前的每次約會一樣，別西卜總會用言語或行動攪黃所有東西。

“我不是-”別西卜怒瞠。 “我沒有要_毁了_它。你才是那個…噢，看在操蛋份上，算了嗡。我認真的，加百列。”

加百列揉著手腕並顫巍巍地試圖起身，仍舊瞪著別西卜。

“妳一直都對我很苛刻，但這次確實太過份了…” 他在經過惡魔時搖了搖頭。 “如果想找藉口離開，那恭喜，請自便吧。”

加百列死死抑住所有情感。所有氛圍都被破壞殆盡，在這種情形下，誰也不願意繼續扮演下去。即便對地獄王子來說，這也真的太過分了。

別西卜難以置信地看著他。 “我沒有在跟你豪洨！” 她對加百列的背影大吼道。 “我真的有看到她。米迦勒當時就在那兒嗡。”

加百列為自己奇蹟出一件薰衣草紫的晨袍，完全不想再赤裸下去。

“就…離開吧。”

別西卜瞪大眼，滿腔怒火。加百列怎麼能不相信自己？她什麼時候-嚴峻的-拒絕過他了？別西卜哼了一聲，鼻頭憤怒的皺起。惡魔殘忍的笑聲響徹四周。

“好啊，很好。不見棺材不掉淚嘛。” 她重新著裝。 “等著墮落吧你。” 她冷笑著，碾碎一地殘破的花瓣。

天使長冷冷地開門。

“最好忘了這一切，當作都沒發生過。” 惡魔還在對加百列咆哮。

“滚出去。” 加百列堅定的說。

別西卜氣勢凶狠的朝對方揮舞著中指。

加百列猛的關上門，踉蹌地朝後退去。這次他又做錯了什麼？明明一切都如此_完美。_加百列看得出來別西卜始終相當愉悅。

他還以為自己終於找到示愛的正確方法。整個晚上都如此令人沉浸，空氣中滿是特殊的氣場，與以往任何一次都不一樣。

那些關於米迦勒的廢話是什麼概念？別西卜是想警告自己他倆的小小幽會遲早有一天會被捅破簍子？好像加百列需要被提醒如果被抓到和地獄之主私相授受會有怎樣的後果一樣。

他一把將拳頭摜在門上，嘆了口氣。還能做些什麼？別西卜到底還想要自己做什麼？

隻手遮臉，天使長無助的仰面。加百列花了幾分鐘的時間理勻氣息，調清現下混亂的生理狀況。他需要洗個澡，而即便如此也無法冲走繩縛帶來的瘀青與傷痕。

天使發出沮喪的呻吟，任由手臂垂落。

然後他看到了那東西。巨大的籃子就坐落在大理石吧台上。

寒顫自椎骶骨傳來。

他推開門，踉蹌地朝那神秘籃子走去。裡頭都是些他會喜歡玩意。來自天堂的精緻香味幾乎不可能被誤認。

“哦。_幹。_”

-第一部曲结束-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By 原作者)  
這就是我們在第一部曲结束的地方。請持續注第二部曲-新創！  
在Twitter @vol_ctrl上關注我，以獲取最新更新和更多GO内容！  
也非常感谢Jen和IngThing以及Paranoia的Beta，確保這些帶有特殊癖好的構思得以實現。
> 
> (By 譯者)  
感謝主終於在過年前完成第一部的翻譯  
在此獻上遲來的Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
敬請期待第二部~
> 
> 去參加跨年晚會的兩位大概會像這樣(X  
https://twitter.com/l3earfat_h/status/1154809492938215424


End file.
